Wenn die Maus zum Löwen wird
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Nevilles Großmutter stirbt, er gewinnt Freunde, trifft einen Todesser und muss eine folgenschwere Entscheidung treffen. Auf welcher Seite steht Neville? NL, NT, RL, SS, einige OC u.a. kein Slash
1. Ein schwarzer Tag

**Wenn die Maus zum Löwen wird**

Autor: Loki Slytherin

Genre: General / Romance

Rating: T; später wahrscheinlich M

Pairing: NL; mehr wird noch nicht verraten

Inhalt: Das mögliche Geschehen nach Albus Dumbledores Tod, aus der Sicht von Neville Longbottom.

Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Dank an meine Betas Mariacharly und Loony Moon und Ewjena fürs überlesen.

Diesmal werde ich nicht so häufig updaten können, ich hoffe Ihr bleibt der Story trotzdem treu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1. Ein schwarzer Tag**

Tränen standen in seinen braunen Augen, als der junge Zauberer aus dem prächtigen Steinkamin stieg. Die alte Hexe neben ihm klopfte sich den Staub von ihrem edlen Reiseumhang bevor sie das Kleidungsstück und ihren auffälligen Hut dem Hauselfen übergab, der geduldig wartete. Sein Blick wirkte trotz der Tränen starr, fast leblos, als der junge Zauberer seinen Umhang ebenfalls von den Schultern zog. Der Hauself legte sich die Kleidungsstücke über den Arm und verschwand.

Professor Dumbledore war tot, er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Und Snape war sein Mörder, das erste Mal in seinem Leben verspürte Neville einen solchen Hass gegen seinen ehemaligen Lehrer, dass er die Furcht vor ihm vergaß.

„Ich gehe nach oben in mein Zimmer", sagte er kurz und war, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schon einige Stufen hinauf gegangen.

Oben trat er in sein Zimmer … das Zimmer eines geborenen Verlierers. Welcher andere fast Volljährige hatte solch ein langweiliges Zimmer? In der Mitte stand ein großes Himmelbett aus dunklem Edelholz, mit schweren Brokatvorhängen und Spitzenbettwäsche. Ein Sideboard aus demselben Holz stand an der Wand neben dem raumhohen Fenster, darauf stand ein großes Bassin. Der klobige Kleiderschrank beherrschte die Wand gegenüber dem Kamin, der genauso sauber und reich verziert war wie der in der Halle.

Keine Bilder von hübschen Hexen oder Quittichmannschaften hingen an den Wänden. Nein, die einzigen Bilder in seinem Zimmer abgesehen von dem Gemälde einer Ruine im Schneesturm standen auf dem Kaminsims. Von links winkten seine Eltern, von rechts unterhielt sich eine junge Hexe mit einer Freundin … der Liebe seines Lebens. Doch davon wusste sie nichts, und er würde es ihr bestimmt nicht sagen. Es wäre auch sinnlos, sie stand auf den Helden, nicht auf ihn. Welches normale Mädchen würde auch auf ihn stehen?

Mit einem lauten Plopp erschien der alte Hauself Torby neben ihm, und seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

„Master Neville, schnell, die Lady … die Lady Augusta, sie liegt ihm Salon …am Boden, schnell!"

Neville Longbottom stürmte los. Das Türblatt schlug krachend gegen die Wand, doch er rannte weiter den Flur entlang. Zum Glück hatte er in den letzten Jahren etwas abgenommen, so kam er nicht mehr ganz so schnell außer Atem. Auf der großen Treppe stolperte er mehr, als dass er ging, doch das störte ihn nicht.

Im Salon angekommen blieb ihm beinahe das Herz stehen. Seine Großmutter lag auf dem Rücken, mitten auf dem dicken Perserteppich; ihre Lippen waren bläulich verfärbt und sie rang stoßweise nach Atem.

„Großmutter! Großmutter?"

Doch die alte Dame reagierte nicht.

Neville rannte zum Kamin in der Halle, warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein und rief: „St. Mungos Notfallstation!"

Er steckte seinen Kopf in die Flammen und teilte dem Heiler dort mit: „Bitte kommen Sie schnell. Meiner Großmutter geht es nicht gut, ihre Lippen sind ganz blau und sie kann kaum atmen. Kommen Sie schnell zur Familie Longbottom, Empfangshalle des House of seven Ways, Wiltshire."

Kaum hatte er seinen Kopf zurückgezogen, flammte das Feuer erneut grün auf und zwei Heiler traten heraus. Der kleine Dicke hatte einen kleinen Holzkoffer dabei und der große, kräftige eine Trage. Beide trugen die typischen cremefarbenen Krankenhausroben.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte." Neville eilte gefolgt von den beiden Zauberern in den Salon.

Sofort begannen die Heiler sich um die alte Frau zu kümmern. In dem Köfferchen des Kleineren waren allerhand Tränke, doch er fuhr zunächst mit dem Zauberstab über die Brust der alten Dame und murmelte Zaubersprüche. Torby der Hauself stand fassungslos in der Ecke und kämpfte wimmernd gegen seine Tränen. Torbys Sohn Moory und dessen Frau Wicky stützten den alten Elfen.

Neville stand nur bewegungslos da und starrte auf seine Großmutter, bis einer der Heiler auf ihn zutrat und ihn vorsichtig am Arm berührte.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Mister Longbottom, aber wir können nichts mehr für ihre Großmutter tun." Nevilles Atmung drohte endgültig auszusetzen. „Hatte sie besonderen Stress oder Kummer?"

Neville nickte, denn er wusste, wie nahe ihr der Tod Dumbledores gegangen war. Seine Großmutter und der Schulleiter waren eng befreundet gewesen.

„Ihr Herz hat der Belastung nicht standgehalten. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Wir geben im Ministerium Bescheid; Sie sind nicht volljährig, oder?"

„Nein", antwortete Neville leise.

„Können Sie sich um die Beerdigung kümmern?", fragte der Heiler freundlich, während er gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen den Leichnam der alte Hexe in ein seltsam funkelndes Laken gewickelt auf das Sofa gelegt hatte.

„Ich … ich … weiß nicht …", stammelte Neville.

„Wir schicken ihnen jemanden vom Ministerium vorbei. Derjenige wird auch gleich das Testament ihrer Großmutter eröffnen, das ist so Brauch. Herzliches Beileid, Mister Longbottom", sagte der kleine Heiler und die beiden Zauberer verschwanden.

Fassungslos stand Neville nun im Salon, neben seiner toten Großmutter und den drei heulenden Hauselfen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. In seinem Hirn donnerte eine grausame Stimme welche die Worte ‚sie ist tot und du bist allein, sie ist tot und du bist allein…' ständig wiederholte. Doch das konnte nicht sein, seine Gran war immer da gewesen, sie konnte nicht einfach weg sein.

Genauso standen die Vier eine halbe Stunde später immer noch da, als eine krächzende Stimme in der Halle ertönte. „Mr. Longbottom? Neville Longbottom?"

Neville erwachte aus seiner Starre „Ja, hier im Salon", reif er und ging zur Tür um zu sehen, wer gekommen war. Ein kleiner, dünner Zauberer war im Kamin erschien und schritt dann energisch durch die Eingangshalle.

Der grauhaarige Zauberer schüttelte Neville die Hand und sagte: „Mein Name ist Donald Dobkin, ich bin Advokat im Ministerium. Ihre Großmutter hat ein Testament gemacht", er wedelte mit einem Pergament in der Luft umher, „und wir müssen nur noch warten, bis die Andere in diesem letzten Willen benannte anwesend ist."

Grüne Flammen im Kamin kündigten, wie angesprochen, erneut einen Besucher an. Eine kleine, rundliche Hexe mit kohlrabenschwarzem Haar und blaugrünen Augen stieg aus dem Kamin. Sie warf ihre Tasche auf den Boden, rannte durch die Halle und umarmte Neville, der die Umarmung schluchzend erwiderte.

„Ah, Miss McDonough, schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Wo können wir das Testament besprechen?", fragte Mister Dobkin geschäftig.

Die Hexe löste sich zögernd aus der Umarmung. „Wir könnten in die Bibliothek gehen, bevor der Herr Advokat noch ungeduldiger wird", antwortete sie im besten Aurorenton.

Der Zauberer räusperte sich beleidigt und folgte dann Neville, der sich wie in Trance bewegte, in den Raum, in dem die Bücherregale bis unter die Decke reichten. Der Anwalt setzte sich an einen mit Intarsien verzierten Tisch und holte seine Unterlagen heraus. Neville setzte sich auf einen der alten Ledersessel und die Hexe zog sich einen weiteren Sessel hinzu.

„So, dann beginnen wir mit der Testamentseröffnung. Sie sind noch nicht volljährig, nehme ich an, Mister Longbottom?" Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, dann tritt dieses Testament in Kraft. Sie sind wie mir gesagt wurde mit dem Inhalt vertraut, Miss Donough?" Dorothy nickte und der Mann breitete eines der Pergamente aus. „Bis zum siebzehnten Geburtstag des Mister Neville Longbottom verwaltet dessen Cousine Miss Dorothy McDonough, geboren am sechsten November des Jahres Neunzehnhundertsiebzig, der Verstorbenen persönlich bekannt und vertraut, das Vermögen und das Anwesen. Danach werden die Ländereien und das Vermögen an Mister Longbottom übergehen, allerdings wird Miss McDonough bis zum einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag von Herrn Longbottom hier im Hause wohnen und einen monatlichen Obolus erhalten. Sind alle Beteiligten einverstanden?"

Neville nickte erneut mechanisch und auch die Hexe nickte zustimmend. Der grauhaarige Zauberer schob die Pergamente über den Tisch und legte eine Feder dazu.

„Dann unterzeichenen sie bitte hier." Neville und Dorothy unterschrieben und der Ministeriumszauberer zeichnete gegen. Dann duplizierte er das Pergament, packte seine Papiere wieder ein und verabschiedete sich.

„Mein herzliches Beileid nochmals, Mister Longbottom, Miss McDonough." Mit diesen Worten ging der kleine gauhaarige Mann mit dem nachtblauen Umhang in die Halle und die beiden hörten, wie er 'Zaubereiministerium' rief, als er den Kamin betrat.

„Der hatte es ja eilig … Advokatenpack", zischte die Hexe und sah dem Zauberer von der Tür zur Bibliothek aus missbilligend nach.

Doch Neville saß immer noch verloren auf seinem Sessel und war weder im Stande etwas zu tun noch etwas zu denken. Dorothy ging neben dem Sessel in die Hocke und legte ihre Arme um Neville. Dieser lehnte sich schluchzend an sie.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass Gran tot ist." Seine Stimme drohte zu versagen. „Wir waren eben noch auf Dumbledores Beerdigung und sie war in Ordnung und jetzt … jetzt ist sie tot. Sie kann doch nicht einfach so gehen."

Die Hexe hielt den jungen Zauberer eine Weile fest, dann sagte sie sanft: „Ist schon gut Neville, manchmal ist das Leben so unfair. Da kann man nichts machen. - Wo kann ich denn eigentlich meine Sachen hinbringen? Ich habe schnell das Wichtigste gepackt. Den Rest kann ich später holen."

Sanft streichelte sie ihm durch die Haare und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Neville sah sie an und ein zögerliches Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen. Dorothy sah seiner Mutter Alice ähnlicher als ihrer eigenen. Nur die Haarfarbe hatte sie von ihrer Mutter Meggie und die stechend hellen Augen von ihrem Vater Connor McDonough.

„Nimm' die beiden Turmzimmer, Doro, sie sind besonders schön." Die Hexe lächelte und küsste Neville erneut auf die Stirn.

„Du bist lieb, ich bin gleich wieder da. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir, sobald ich herunter komme, eine Tasse Tee miteinander trinken?"

Neville sah sie dankbar an und ging dann, mit hängenden Schultern, in die Küche. Die ganze Welt schien über ihm zusammen zu brechen. Er wollte, nein, er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen.

Wicky hatte gerade den Tee und etwas Gebäck serviert, als Doro, nun in eine dunkelviolette Robe gekleidet, eintrat und sich zu Neville an den Tisch setzte.

„Hier bist du, Neville, ich habe dich schon gesucht."

„Ich weiß, unter normalen Umständen nimmt man den Tee im Salon, doch dort … dort …" Neville schluckte hart.

„Ich dachte auch eher an die Bibliothek." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Oh, da … daran habe ich nicht … gedacht …", stotterte Neville.

„Es ist doch nicht schlimm, ich habe die ganze Zeit in einer EIn-Zimmer-Wohnung in London gewohnt. Da gab es keinen Salon und keine Bibliothek. Es macht mir also nichts aus in der Küche zu sitzen."

„Gran hätte nie zugelassen, dass ein Gast in der Küche sitzt. Selbst sie ist … ähm war nur hier, wenn es etwas mit den Hauselfen zu besprechen gab."

„Ja, sie war sehr traditionell in solchen Sachen", stimmte Doro zu.

„Ich will dir noch die Hauselfen vorstellen. Torby, Moory, Wicky kommt bitte kurz einmal her."

Die drei Hauselfen erschienen. Der alte Torby schien sich immer noch nicht beruhigt zu haben. Lautstark schniefte er und schnäuzte sich in ein altes Taschentuch, als Neville ihn ansprach: „Dies hier ist Miss Dorothy, sie wird jetzt hier wohnen und bis zu meinem Geburtstag ist sie die Herrin hier. Ich hoffe, ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt."

„Natürlich, Master Neville, wir werden Miss Dorothy gerne dienen", antwortete Moory und verbeugte sich. Ploppend verschwanden die drei Elfen wieder.

„Weißt du, wo sie die Adressen der Familie und der Freunde aufbewahrt? Meinen Teil der Familie kenne ich ja, doch den Rest - ich werde Eulen losschicken müssen und alles vorbereiten."

„Am Besten, du schaust in dem Schreibpult in ihrem Zimmer nach. Doch ich … ich will da nicht hin. Ich kann ihr Zimmer nicht betreten, es geht einfach nicht." Dicke Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab.

„Warum gehst du nicht hoch in dein Zimmer? Entspanne dich und versuche zu schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen früh wieder. Du musst dich um nichts kümmern, ich mache das schon. Der Tod meiner Eltern ist ja noch nicht so lange her, da habe ich ja noch Übung drin." Ihre Zähne knirschten aufeinander. Neville wusste, dass Doro über die Umstände, die zum Tode ihrer Eltern führte, nicht redete. Seine Gran hatte ihm nur erzählt, dass es einen Streit gab bei dem beide zu Tode kamen. Und Doro hatte alles mit angesehen.

Neville stand auf und umarmte noch einmal die auf dem Stuhl sitzende Hexe. „Schön, dass du da bist, Doro."

„Warte, Neville, falls du gar nicht einschlafen kannst, nimm etwas von dem hier." Sie drückte ihm eine Phiole mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit in die Hand. „Das ist nur ein starker Schlaftrank."

„Danke", sagte Neville leise, ging nach oben und stellte das Fläschchen auf das Nachtkästchen, zog seinen Pyjama an und machte sich bettfertig. Eine kleine Ewigkeit nachdem er das Licht gelöscht hatte lag er immer noch auf dem Rücken in seinem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Schließlich tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Lumos", seufze er und griff mit der freien Hand nach der Phiole. Die süße, zähe Flüssigkeit rann seinen Hals hinunter. Er stellte das leere Gefäß wieder zurück und murmelte: „Nox"

Nach kurzer Zeit breitete sich ein wohliges, müdes Gefühl in ihm aus und er dämmerte sanft in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

- tbc -

Übrigens bin ich immer noch Reviewsüchtig! 'gg'


	2. Lichter in der Dunkelheit

Ich hoffe, die wenigen Reviews hingen mit dem Durcheinander bei FF . net zusammen und nicht mit der Story! Viel Spaß:

**2. Lichter in der Dunkelheit**

„_Lumos", seufze er und griff mit der freien Hand nach der Phiole. Die süße, zähe Flüssigkeit rann seinen Hals hinunter. Er stellte das leere Gefäß wieder zurück und murmelte: „Nox"_

_Nach kurzer Zeit breitete sich ein wohliges, müdes Gefühl in ihm aus und er dämmerte in den Schlaf oder in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Neville und sein Gehirn schien auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen zu sein. Tief lag sein Kopf in dem weichen, dicken Kissen, doch sein Schädel schien kurz vor dem Platzen. Solche Kopfschmerzen hatte er noch nie; oder wenn, dann sehr selten. Vielleicht als er in der ersten Klasse vom Besen fiel, doch da war er sich nicht so sicher (B/N: ggg ). Mühsam setzte er sich auf, seine Glieder schienen bleischwer zu sein und bei jeder Bewegung rebellierten seine Muskeln.

Gemächlich schleppte er sich ins ... und erschrak, als er einen Blick in den Spiegel warf. Dieser fürchterlich aussehende Zauberer mit den dunklen Ringen unter den Augen konnte unmöglich er sein! Beim Zähneputzen musste er immer wieder würgen, und die Übelkeit wurde immer stärker. Das kühle Wasser im Gesicht brachte kurze Erleichterung, doch nicht lange, und der Kopfscherz schien erneut seinen Schädel sprengen zu wollen. Neville stöhnte gequält auf.

Langsam und bedacht, sein Gehirn nicht zu erschüttern, kleidete er sich an. Er trat in den Flur und schubste das Türblatt hinter sich an (B/N: Wie pflegt meine Freundin Sabine immer zu sagen? „Die Tür ist das Loch ZWISCHEN den beiden Pfosten!"). Das Geräusch der zuschlagenden Tür verursachte Schmerzen in seinem gemarterten Kopf. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er die große, auf Hochglanz polierte Edelholztreppe hinab.

„Guten Morgen Großer, gut geschlafen?", grüßte Doro scheinbar gut gelaunt, als Neville die Küche betrat. Der junge Zauberer verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht.

„Bei Merlin, wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte Doro nun eher amüsiert. „Kann es sein, dass du nicht nur einen Schluck von dem Trank genommen hast, sondern die ganze Phiole?"

Entsetzt starrte Neville seine Cousine furchtsam an. „Ist … ist das jetzt schlimm?"

„Nein, nicht schlimm, doch du hast jetzt sicher einen ganz schönen Kater. Warte ich gebe dir was dagegen. Moory, kannst du mir aus meinem Zimmer ein Fläschchen mit einer roter Flüssigkeit holen? Es steht auf dem Toilettentischen." Der Hauself nickte und verschwand, doch Sekunden später erschien er mit der Phiole und übergab sie der Hexe.

„Hier, drei Tropfen in den Tee und dir geht es wieder gut. Aber denke daran: drei Tropfen! Nicht mehr!", warnte Doro.

„Weshalb hattest du das Gegenmittel schon gerichtet?", fragte Neville und zählte gewissenhaft die Tropfen, rührte um und trank.

„_Muss_ ich darauf antworten?", fragte Doro und grinste verschmitzt.

„Nein, ich weiß schon, der Versager kann noch nicht mal einen Schlaftrank richtig einnehmen", antwortet Neville niedergeschlagen, doch seine Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen wurden weniger und versiegten schließlich ganz. Doch leider begannen damit seine Gedanken wieder im Kreis zu laufen. Es schien ihm als könne es gar nicht wahr sein, dass Gran tot war. Als wäre er in einem surrealen Traum.

„Oh, Neville, nimm es doch nicht so schwer, du bist so ein netter Kerl, und hast das größte Herz, das ich kenne. Und im Ministerium warst du doch extrem mutig, nach dem, was ich so gehört habe." Doro legte tröstend eine Hand auf Nevilles.

„Genau. Ich habe einmal in meinem Leben nicht jedem in den Füßen gestanden oder alles verbockt", sagte Neville bitter. „Doch welches Mädchen will schon einen netten Kerl, der trottelig und tollpatschig ist?"

„Verliebt?" Doro sah ihn fragend an. „Und sie will nichts von dir?"

Neville nickte. „Sie ist in Harry verliebt. Wer will schon einen Neville Longbottom, wenn er einen Harry Potter bekommen kann?" Seine großen braunen Augen wurden feucht.

„Die kleine Weasley also. Ein hübsches Mädchen; sie ist mit Potter zusammen? Oder habe ich das auf Professor Dumbledores Beerdigung falsch gesehen?"

„Ich glaube schon, dass sie zusammen sind, wobei er sich auf der Beerdigung ihr gegenüber recht merkwürdig benommen hat", seufzte Neville.

Aus der Halle erklang eine tiefe, angenehme Stimme. „Neville! Wo ist denn mein Lieblingsgroßneffe?"

„Hier sind wir, in der Küche", rief Doro.

Ein großer, stattlicher Mann mit ergrautem Haar und einem edlen, schweren Reiseumhang trat ein. Neville lächelte ihn schüchtern an und streckte ihm zum Gruß die Hand entgegen.

„Hallo, Onkel Algie." Doch der Zauberer nahm nicht die ihm angebotene Hand, sondern zog Neville an sich und umarmte den Jungen fest.

„Es tut mir so leid, Neville", sagte Algie Longbottom. „Ah, Dorothy, du bist auch da."

„Algernon", grüßte Doro steif. „Kannst du Neville etwas Gesellschaft leisten? Ich gehe noch einige Dinge vorbereiten für heute Nachmittag."

Die Hexe verließ die Küche und Algie setzte sich zu Neville. „Ist sie mir immer noch böse?", fragte er schalkhaft.

„Ich denke, sie kann es nicht vergessen, dass sie daneben stand, als du mich ‚versehendlich' aus dem Fenster geworfen hast. Doch ich bin froh, dass sie alles geregelt hat, so kurzfristig. Kommt Tante Enid auch?", antwortete Neville und lächelte das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder sachte.

„Natürlich kommt Enid noch, doch du weißt ja: Gib einer Frau einen Spiegel - und du hast erst mal deine Ruhe vor ihr. (B/N: gggg ) Allerdings stimme ich dir zu, die in der Zaubererwelt üblichen vierundzwanzig Stunden bis zu der Beerdigung sind sehr kurz. Aber Augusta legte immer besonderen wert auf Brauch, da sollten wir ihr diesen Gefallen tun."

„Onkel Algie?" Der Zauberer sah Neville fragend an. „Ich habe Angst vor dem, was jetzt auf mich zukommen wird", schloss Neville ernst.

„Das Leben, mein Junge, das Leben. Es mag manchmal grausam und hässlich sein, doch wir haben nur das eine. Also mache das Beste daraus. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, Enid und ich sind immer für dich da. Wohnst du nun alleine hier?"

„Nein, Doro wohnt hier, bis ich einundzwanzig bin. Das stand in Grans Testament"

„Na, ob Augusta da nicht den Bock zum Gärtner gemacht hat? Doro als Anstandswauwau?", lachte Algie

Als Neville und Algernon später die Halle betraten, wartete Dorothy schon auf sie. Ihr aufmunterndes Lächeln konnte Neville nicht beruhigen. Draußen im Garten waren die Stimmen der ersten Trauergäste zu hören. Am Liebsten wäre Neville weggelaufen und hätte sich irgendwo verkrochen, doch das konnte er seiner toten Großmutter nicht antun. Er wusste, dass sie es für unziemlich gehalten hätte, wenn er von der Beerdigung fernbliebe. Algie legte ihm Kraft spendend die Hand auf den Rücken.

„Gehst du nach oben und ziehst dich um?" Doro hatte schon eine schwarze Robe mit kunstvoller Silberstickerei an und Großtante Enid stand in einer ebenso kunstvoll verzierten dunkelblauen neben ihr.

Neville schlich einige Zeit danach die Treppenstufen wieder hinunter. Seine beste Robe mit den Silberbeschlägen am Kragen hatte er angezogen und sich die Haare streng zurückgekämmt. So feucht wie sie nun waren, sahen sie fast schwarz aus. Er stand an der Tür und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Doch als er heraustrat, kamen Algie und Doro, hakten ihn unter und führten ihn an seinen Platz ganz in der ersten Reihe. Den vielen mitleidigen Blicken versuchte er auszuweichen, indem er den Blick senkte.

Der in das silberne Tuch gewickelte Leichnam seiner Großmutter lag auf einem Tisch aus grauem Schiefergestein. Eine unauffällige Hexe in einem einfachen schwarzen Umhang stand daneben. Den Worten dieser Priesterin konnte er nicht folgten, tapfer versuchte er nicht zu weinen. Doch jedes Mal wenn er ein Schluchzen in seiner Nähe hörte brachen seine Tränen heraus ohne auf sein Bemühen Rücksicht zu nehmen. All das kam ihm so unwirklich vor, noch viel unwirklicher als Dumbledores Beerdigung.

Die Priesterin nannte seinen Namen und er spürte die Blicke der Trauergäste erneut auf sich ruhen. Doch dann sprach sie weiter und Neville fokussierte immer noch den Rasen vor ihm, die Hände fest in der Robe vergraben. Als eine Hand in seinen Umhang drang und seine Hand nahm, sah er kurz zur Seite, wo Doro ihn Kraft spendend ansah.

Die Hexe beendete ihre Rede und die Flammen die rings um seine Gran erschienen, verschlangen den Leichnam. Doch es waren nicht weißen Flammen wie in Hogwarts, sondern gewöhnliche gelbrote die nun in die Höhe schossen, um gleich darauf zu verschwinden und den Blick auf einen Grabmal aus schönen grauen Schieferstein.

Nachdem seine Großmutter beerdigt war, folgte für Neville der schlimmste Teil des Tages. Enid und Algie hatten ihn regelrecht eingekeilt, um ihm Halt zu geben, während die Trauergäste einer nach dem anderen kamen, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln und ihr Beileid auszusprechen. Viele der Gäste kannte er persönlich. Die Namen der anderen soufflierte ihm Doro, die hinter ihm stand.

Unzählige Hände schüttelte er, in viele gerötete Augen sah er.

Bis Minerva McGonagall vor ihm stand ... Die Professorin schloss den ob diesem Gefühlsausbruch der sonst so kühlen Hexe überraschten jungen Zauberer in die Arme und drückte ihn. „Es tut mir unendlich Leid, Neville, und wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, sage es mir."

Verwundert sah er der in das gewohnte Karo gekleideten Hexe nach. Doch schon wurde wieder seine Hand geschüttelt, und diesmal war es Mistress Weasley. Neben ihr stand mit rot geweinten Augen Ginny. Neville schüttelte ihnen wie in Trance die Hand. Dann kamen nur noch einige Gäste.

Griselda Marchbanks, Augusta Longbottoms beste Freundin, stand heulend vor Neville und schüttelte ihm schluchzend die Hand. Eine junge Hexe mit einem dunkelbraunen Pferdeschwanz und einer Brille stand neben ihr und sah betreten auf den Boden.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Junge. Meiner Enkelin auch, selbst wenn sie Augusta nicht kannte. Oh Junge, zuerst Albus und nun deine Gran …" Schluchzend wurde Mistress Marchbanks von ihrer Enkelin weggeführt.

Doro sah Neville besorgt an, denn der Junge wurde immer blasser.

„Wenn du möchtest, geh' nach oben. Wir bleiben hier, bis alle gegangen sind", sagte Algie.

Neville warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und ging, begleitet von Enid, auf sein Zimmer. Seine Großtante verabschiedete sich und ging wider nach unten. Erschöpft nahm Neville das Foto seiner Eltern vom Kamin und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Mum, Dad, nun bin ich ganz alleine. Wie gerne hätte ich euch bei mir." Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. „Wenn ich die Schule beendet habe nächstes Jahr, werde ich euch hierher holen und eine Heilerin einstellen, die euch betreut. Dann kann Mum im Sommer im Garten sitzen, den sie so mochte."

Liebevoll strich er über das Foto und sah dann auf zum Bild der jungen Hexe. „Danke, Ginny, danke, dass du da warst."

Erneut strich er über das Bildnis in seiner Hand, lächelte seine winkenden Eltern an, bis er schließlich einschlief.

Trevors lautes Quaken riss ihn aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Doro streckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür und lächelte.

„Magst du noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen? Die Gäste sind alle gegangen. Algie und Enid kommen morgen zum Tee, um nach dir zu sehen."

„Ja, ich komme", nuschelte Neville verschlafen.

Neville schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe und folgte Doro hinunter in die Küche. Beide setzten sich; auf dem Tisch stand eine große Platte mit Sandwichs. Die Hexe strubbelte dem jungen Zauberer aufmunternd durch die Haare. Eine sehr schlanke Katze mit kupferfarbenem, kurzem Fell und braunem Abzeichen, sprang auf den Tisch. Ihr auffälliges dreieckiges, schmales Gesicht und die riesigen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen musterten den jungen Zauberer. Neville erschrak und zuckte zurück.

„Entschuldige, Neville, dies ist Samira, meine Katze. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen." Doro hob das Tier vom Tisch und setzte es auf ihren Schoß.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Was kann sie? Seit wann hast du sie denn? Sie sieht so orientalisch aus ...", antwortete Neville.

„Mäuse fangen! Sie ist eine Muggelkatze, Neville. Sie ist mir vor drei Monaten in London zugelaufen; meine Freundin Amelia, die in der Nachbarwohnung lebte, meinte, die Muggel würden diese Rasse Abessinier nennen. Sieht sie nicht wie ein kleiner Puma aus?"

„Ja, sie ist wunderschön. Ich hätte auch gerne ein Haustier, mit dem man etwas anfangen kann. Doch Gran hatte mir nur eine Kröte erlaubt, die mir Algie geschenkt hat. Mum mochte Katzen auch, nicht war?"

„Das hat sie Neville - sollen wir morgen deine Eltern besuchen?"

„Gerne Doro. Ähm … wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne eine Freundin oder einen Freund hier wohnen lassen. Das Haus ist groß genug. Spätestens wenn ich wieder nach Hogwarts gehe, bist du ansonsten ganz alleine hier."

„Du glaubst, die Schule wird wieder geöffnet?"

„Glaubst du nicht?", fragte Neville verwundert.

Doro nahm sich ein Sandwich und goss sich einen Tee ein.

„Ich weiß nicht … es wäre möglich. Wenn es dich wirklich nicht stört, könnte meine Freundin Amelia, eine Muggel, für einige Tage oder Wochen hier wohnen. Sie hat sich mal wieder von einem Mann getrennt. Doch so häufig, wie sie ihre Bekanntschaften wechselt, verstehe ich nicht, dass es sie überhaupt so mitnimmt. - Amelia weiß über uns bescheid, sie hat es durch Zufall entdeckt wie ich gezaubert habe. Das Ministerium hat mir dann erlaubt ihr alles zu erzählen."

„Kein Freund?" Neville konnte sich nicht bremsen.

„Gar nicht neugierig, wie?", lachte Doro, „Doch, ich habe einen Freund. Allerdings wird er nicht hier einziehen wollen. Er ist zurzeit gesellschaftlich nicht sehr angesehen."

„Mich stört das nicht …"

„… aber ihn. Noch Tee?", fragte Doro. (B/N: Nachtigall, ick hör dir trapsen ... liege ich völlig daneben mit der Identität des Freundes, oder kenne ich Dich mittlerweile so gut? Oder ... gehe ich Dir einfach mal wieder auf den Leim und Du hast eigentlich was ganz anderes vor:D) (A/N: Ohne meinen Anwalt sage ich nicht ein Wort!)

Neville biss etwas von seinem Sandwich ab. Doro schien das Thema nicht weiter verfolgen zu wollen. „Wann gehen wir nach London?", fragte Neville, um seine Cousine auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Gleich morgen früh?"

„Gerne, Doro."

„Können wir zuvor noch etwas in der Winkelgasse besorgen? Ich brauche noch einige Trankzutaten."

„Dass du so gerne Tränke braust …", sagte Neville leise und hoffte, dass sie ihm die offensichtliche Abneigung nicht übel nahm.

„Stehst du immer noch auf Kriegsfuß mit dem Tränkebrauen?", fragte Doro lachend.

„Ich hasse es, genauso wie den Lehrer … Exlehrer." (B/N: S.o.)

„Aber er ist brillant, du hättest viel lernen können." (B/N: Noch mal s.o.)

„Oder sterben …", antwortet Neville bitter.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen, der heutige Tag war anstrengend. Gute Nacht, Neville." Doro verließ die Küche, gefolgt von ihrer miauenden Katze.

„Nacht Doro, schlaf gut." Neville spürte trotz des Nickerchens am Nachmittag noch immer die Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern. Er ging in sein Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Dankbar sah er, dass Doro ihm erneut eine Phiole mit Schlaftrank bereitgestellt hatte.

- tbc -

Review schreiben verursacht keine Schmerzen!


	3. Umzug

Ich hatte mir ja schon gedacht, dass eine Neville Story nicht so viele Leser findet. Darum auch einen supergroßen Knuddler und Dank an alle denen sie gefällt und ein dickes Bussi extra an alle die es mir auch sagen. 'gg' Nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel drei!

**3. Umzug **

„_Stehst du immer noch auf Kriegsfuß mit dem Tränkebrauen?", fragte Doro lachend._

„_Ich hasse es, genauso wie den Lehrer … Exlehrer."_

„_Aber er ist brillant, du hättest viel von ihm lernen können."_

„_Oder sterben …", antwortet Neville bitter._

„_Wir sollten ins Bett gehen, der heutige Tag war anstrengend. Gute Nacht, Neville." Doro verließ die Küche, gefolgt von ihrer miauenden Katze._

„_Nacht Doro, schlaf gut." Neville spürte trotz des Nickerchens am Nachmittag noch immer die Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern. Er ging in sein Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Dankbar sah er, dass Doro ihm erneut eine Phiole mit Schlaftrank bereitgestellt hatte._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerade als die Sonne versuchte, ihre ersten Strahlen durch den morgendlichen Nebel zu senden, verließ Neville in Pyjama und Morgenmantel das Haus. Geistesabwesend ging er durch den Garten. Moory, der für die Gärtnerarbeiten zuständig war, hatte mit den Blumenrabatten seinen guten Geschmack bewiesen (B/N: Kann man den ausleihen?)(A/N: Wenn das ginge ...). Doch dafür hatte Neville gegenwärtig keinen Blick. Dies war das erste Mal seit dem Tod seiner Großmutter, dass er wirklich alleine war ... ohne dass er sich mit Doros Trank betäubte.

Tränen traten in seine Augen. Sie war weg … Gran war weg … nie wieder würde sie ihn rufen oder mit ihm lachen. Nie wieder würde er die Fältchen ihrer Augen sehen, wenn sie sich amüsierte. Keiner würde mehr den alten Geierhut tragen oder ihre rote Handtasche.

Nie wieder …

Dieser Gedanke schien ihn einzuwickeln.

Nie wieder …

Heulend setzte er sich unter die große Hängeweide, der Wind bewegte ihre Äste und die Blätter strichen über ihn, als wollten sie ihn tröstend streicheln.

Er war endgültig alleine … ganz alleine. Seine Eltern waren gefangen in ihrem kranken Geist und nun war auch seine Gran weg … tot … sie war tot…

Wütend schlug Neville mit der Faust auf den weichen Boden, immer und immer wieder. Es bildete sich schon eine Kuhle in dem lockeren Grund, doch Neville hörte nicht auf. Er saß auf der feuchten Erde und schlug andauernd zu. All seine Wut und Trauer legte er in die Schläge und obwohl der Untergrund so weich war, schmerzte seine Hand schon. Er war allein … nie wieder könnte er fröhlich sein, nie wieder Geborgenheit spüren …

Nie wieder …

Das Rauschen der Blätter beruhigte ihn langsam, seine Schläge wurden mit der Zeit langsamer, kraftloser. Mutlosigkeit überkam ihn; wie sollte er nur alleine klarkommen? Er würde in einigen Wochen volljährig werden, dann wäre er das Oberhaupt dieses Hauses ... er schaute hinüber zu dem großen Gebäude. Hart schluckte er, alles würde dann ihm gehören, er wird sich dann um das Haus, den Garten und die Ländereien kümmern müssen, er würde die Titel der Familie übernehmen und die Verpflichtungen. Wie sollte er das nur schaffen? Er konnte ja noch nicht einmal seine eigenen kleinen Angelegenheiten regeln.

Seufzend vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das Weinen ließ seinen Körper erbeben. Sein Geist kreiste immer wieder um dieselben Gedanken. Er merkte nicht, wie die Schatten kürzer wurden und die Luft wärmer.

Neville erschrak, als sich ein Arm um seine Schultern legte. Es war Doro, die ihn erleichtert drückte.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, ich dachte schon, dir wäre etwas passiert." Tränen rannen nun auch über ihre Wangen. „Ich dachte … ich dachte schon, du hättest dir etwas angetan." Die Hexe drückte den jungen Mann fest an sich. „Versprich mir, mich nie wieder so zu erschrecken."

Die Beiden saßen im Garten unter der großen Weide auf dem Boden und klammerten sich aneinander. Neville wurde bewusst, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er Doro weinen sah. Selbst bei der Beerdigung ihrer Eltern vor acht Jahren wirkte sie kühl und gefasst, soweit er sich erinnern konnte. Sie schien immer unerschütterlich und stark zu sein, doch nun weinte sie … weil sie Angst um _ihn_ gehabt hatte. Der junge Zauberer löste sich sanft von ihr und lächelte sie an. (B/N: seufz )

„Wir schaffen das, nicht wahr, Doro? Zusammen werden wir das hinbekommen." Seine Stimme kratzte noch etwas vom Weinen.

„Ja, Neville, wir werden aufeinander aufpassen." Sie atmete tief durch und lächelte dann zaghaft. „Und du wirst jetzt etwas essen, du hattest kein Frühstück und die Mittagszeit ist auch schon fast um." Doro stellte sich auf die Füße.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich von Fleisch falle", erwiderte er mit einem selbstironischen Schnauben.

„Papperlapapp, du isst jetzt eine Kleinigkeit." Resolut zog Doro den jungen Zauberer auf die Beine und schob ihn in Richtung des Hauses.

Drinnen setzte sie sich neben Neville an den Küchentisch und schob ihm einen Teller voller Sandwichs, die dort schon bereit standen, zu. Neville nahm sich eines und biss hinein. Die Nahrung schien sein aufgewühltes Gemüt zu beruhigen. (B/N: ggg Geht mir auch immer so – Schokolade ist gut für die Psyche ;-)

„Ich werde heute Nachmittag meine restlichen Sachen aus der Wohnung holen. Willst du mitkommen? Dann werden wir morgen bei Alice und Frank vorbeischauen."

Neville lächelte. „Sollen wir gleich gehen?" Er legte sein angebissenes Sandwich zurück auf den Teller.

„Sobald du wenigstens dieses Stück aufgegessen hast." Doro deutete auf das Brot; Neville nahm es wieder in die Hand, eilte aber kauend die Treppe hoch.

Wenig später standen die beiden in der Halle.

„Wir werden auf eine Wiese in der Nähe eines Ortes bei London apparieren. Dann werden wir uns dort ein Muggeltaxi rufen. Es würde zu sehr auffallen direkt in die Stadt zu apparieren und außerdem siehst du dann etwas von der Muggelwelt" Sie nahm Nevilles Arm, hakte sich bei ihm ein und Neville versuchte seine Aufregung zu unterdrücken. So nahen Kontakt mit der Muggelwelt hatte er noch nie zuvor gehabt.

Sie apparierten auf einer Wiese, die durch eine dichte Hecke von der Straße abgeschirmt war. Doro lief los und Neville stapfte hinter ihr her. Sie erreichten die Straße und gingen bis zu einem Telefon, davon hatte Neville schon gehört, doch er hatte noch keines gesehen. Doro warf die merkwürdig aussehende Muggelmünzen in den Schlitz und sprach dann mit einem Hörer. Wie einfach es die Zauberer doch mit den Kaminen hatten, dort hatte man die Hände frei. Sie verlangte, dass ein Taxi hierher kommen sollte. Neville sah ihr interessiert zu.

„Können das alle Muggel?", fragte er sie schließlich.

„Ja", lachte Doro.

„Und diese Taxis gehorchen jedem?" (B/N: Klasse:-D)

Die Hexe sah ihn kurz verblüfft an und gackerte dann los. Sich vor Lachen biegend, bekam sie nach einiger Zeit keine Luft mehr und keuchte wie ein Asthmatiker zwischen den Lachkrämpfen. Schließlich begann sie zu wanken: Neville packte ihren Arm, um einen Fall zu verhindern, und half ihr, sich auf eine niedrige Gartenmauer zu setzen.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite gingen ein dicker blonder Mann und eine dürre schwarzhaarige Frau vorbei. Pikiert sahen sie herüber. Der Unauffälligkeitszauber, der über ihnen lag, wirkte ob Doros Lachanfall nicht richtig. Neville kam sich in seinem Reiseumhang etwas deplaziert vor in dieser Muggelstraße.

„Schau dir das an, Vernon, am helligsten Tag fallen diese Abartigen betrunken auf den Straßen herum."

„Ja, Petunia, mein Schatz, kein Wunder, das unser Dudley solche Probleme hat, wenn er mit einem dieser Abnormen in einem Haus aufwachsen musste. Aber der ist jetzt weg … für immer! Gott sei Dank. Wir haben nichts mehr mit diesem Pack zu tun." (B/N: PRUST KLASSE!)

Neville starrte hinter den beiden her. Petunia, Vernon und Dudley … so hießen doch Harrys Muggelverwandte. Was für ein Zufall!

„Neville, ein Taxi ist ein Muggelauto, die kennst du doch, oder?" Neville nickte. „Gut; und diese Autos, beziehungsweise deren Fahrer, warten bis Du sie brauchst und holen dich dann ab, um dich dorthin zu fahren, wohin du willst."

„Du meinst wie der fahrende Ritter?"

„Ganz genau so, nur, dass Muggeltaxifahrer nicht wissen, wann sie wohin kommen müssen; das muss man ihnen durch das Telefon sagen."

Neville saß nun schweigend neben Dorothy auf der Gartenmauer und dachte nach. Wie interessant diese Muggel waren. Konten ohne Magie ganz ähnliche Dinge vollbringen.

Ein schwarzer knubbeliger Wagen kam um die Ecke. Er hatte über der vorderen Scheibe ein gelbes Schild, auf dem „Taxi" stand. Der Mann lenkte das Fahrzeug an den Gehweg und Doro kam wieder auf die Beine. Sich immer noch räuspernd, stieg sie in den Font, Neville folgte ihr und schloss die Tür.

„London, Westminster, Cliptone Street, Flat 29, Holcraft Court, bitte."

Der Fahrer nickte nur und fuhr los. Es war Nevilles erste Fahrt in einem Auto. Er fand diese Art der Muggel zu reisen gar nicht unangenehm. Nach einer Weile wurden die Häuser höher, die Autos zahlreicher und auf den Gehwegen tummelten sich Passanten. Mitten in diesem Gewühl hielt der Fahrer und nannte Doro einen Betrag, den sie ihm mit vielen Pergamentstücken zu begleichen schien. Neville war verwirrt, schwieg allerdings, er wusste dass Muggel auch Geld aus Pergament hatten, doch mit so etwas wertlosem zu bezahlen... Sie verließen den Wagen und schritten auf ein großes, schmuckloses Gebäude zu. Doro schloss auf und sie gingen einige Treppen nach oben. Vor einer verwohnten braunen Tür blieben sie stehen.

„Hier wohne ich seit einigen Jahren, es ist nicht besonderes, aber mein", sagte Doro grinsend.

„Weshalb wohnst du nicht … du weißt schon…"

„In der Nokturngasse war nichts frei und etwas Gehobeneres konnte ich mir damals nicht leisten. Später mochte ich dann meine Nachbarn so gerne, dass ich nicht umziehen wollte."

Ein großer blonder Mann, etwas jünger als Doro, kam die Stufen herab. Er hatte eine athletische Figur und sonnengebräunte Haut.

‚So will ich auch sein, der hat bestimmt keine Probleme mit Mädchen', schoss es Neville durch den Kopf.

„Hallo Doro, ich habe dich die letzten Tage gar nicht gesehen, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich war nicht da, Dave, familiäres … übrigens ich ziehe aus, schon heute."

„Nein, wirklich? Das ist aber schade, hast du schon einen Nachmieter?"

„Mister Blake hat jemanden, der die Wohnung übernimmt."

„Aber du meldest dich mal, ja?"

„Klar, Dave, und sage Michael einen schönen Gruß von mir." (B/N: ggg So will Neville auch aussehen ;-))

Der junge Mann ging weiter die Treppe hinab. Neville schaute ihm nach.

„War das dein Freund?", glitt ihm die Frage auf seiner Zunge direkt durch seine Lippen.

„Dave? Haha, nein Neville, da hätte ‚frau' keine Chance, außerdem stehe ich mehr auf dunkelhaarige."

„Sieht seine Freundin auch so gut aus?"

„Ähm, du hast mich missverstanden, Neville. Du hättest bei Dave größere Chancen als ich." Als sie den verständnislosen Blick des Zauberers sah, fügte sie hinzu: „Dave ist schwul und wohnt mit seinem Freund Michael direkt über mir."

Neville lief rot an und sah auf den Fußboden.

‚Gut, so wie dieser Dave, will ich dann doch nicht sein, doch der Mann sieht schon verdammt gut aus.'

Er wusste, dass es auch Zauberer und Hexen gab, die in gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnerschaften lebten, doch meist bekam das niemand mit. Onkel Algie hatte mal gesagt, früher wäre es akzeptiert gewesen, doch dann habe das Ministerium einen Erlass heraus gegeben, der diese Partnerschaften für unerwünscht erklärte, um die schwindenden Geburtenzahlen wieder nach oben zu bringen. Was aber seinem Wissen nach auch nicht viel gebracht hatte. Jedenfalls bis jetzt nicht.

Wieder solch ein toller Erlass, genauso wie das Werwolfgesetz. Als ob ein Remus Lupin ein schlechter Mensch wäre…

„So ein Blödsinn", murmelte Neville und betrat hinter Doro die winzige Wohnung.

Wenn es so etwas wie das geordnete Chaos überhaupt gab, dann war es hier. Kisten und Kasten stapelten sich mit Büchern zu hohen Türmen. Der Tisch war bedeckt mit Kesseln und Phiolen.

„Wir werden nur meine Sachen mitnehmen, die Möbel gehören zur Wohnung."

Zwei Truhen erschienen, Doro ließ mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ihre Kleider, unter denen auch viele Muggelsachen waren, in die eine Truhe verschwinden, ebenso wie ihre Schuhe, Bettwäsche, Pflegeartikel und was sonst noch aus dem Badezimmer herangeschwebt kam. In die anderen Behälter verschwanden zuerst die Bücher und Zeitschriften, dann die Kästen voller Tränkezutaten und schließlich die Kessel, Messutensilien und Glasfläschchen.

Dann sprach Doro: „Tapetavari**a**!" und die Wände waren frisch tapeziert und nach einem: „Solumnovum**"** erstrahlte der Teppichboden in altem Glanz. Es folgten: „Humidotergo" und „Fenestrapurgo" woraufhin die Fensterscheiben und die Nasszelle glänzten.

„Jetzt warten wir noch auf Mister Blake, der alles kontrolliert und dem ich dann die Schlüssel übergebe. Wir fahren dann mit einem Taxi und den Truhen zurück nach Surrey." Etwas wehmütig schaute sie sich um. „Dieses Leben lasse ich dann wohl endgültig hinter mir."

„Ist es schlimm für dich, dieses Leben zu verlassen, nur wegen mir?"

„Nein, Neville. Für dich würde ich noch viel mehr tun, wenn ich wüsste, dass es dir gut tut. Ich muss allerdings feststellen, dass es dir nützen würde, mehr über Muggel zu lernen. Man sollte immer wissen, wie es auf der anderen Seite des Tellerrandes aussieht."

Ein scheußliches schrilles Läuten unterbrach die beiden. Ein grauhaariger dicker Mann stand vor der Tür. Neville fand, er war eine Mischung aus Malfoy und Crabbe, was den Vermieter für ihn nicht gerade sympathisch machte.

„Ah, Miss McDonough, wie ich sehe, sind Sie schon fertig, das muss ja eine fleißige Hilfe sein, die Sie dabei haben." Abschätzend musterten seine kleinen wasserblauen Augen Neville. „Dann werden wir mal sehen."

Mit akribischer Genauigkeit inspizierte er jede Ecke des kleinen Raumes und sagte dann, sichtlich enttäuscht, nichts bemängelnswertes gefunden zu haben: „ Dann geben Sie mir noch den Schlüssel und die Übergabe ist gemacht."

„Ich werde mir noch ein Taxi rufen und dann werden wir gehen. Das Telefon habe ich ab morgen früh abgemeldet." Doro gab dem Mann einen Ring mit vier Schlüsseln, nahm dann den Telefonhörer und bestellte wieder ein Taxi.

Mister Blake half die schweren Truhen aus dem Zimmer zu schaffen, schloss ab und ging dann ohne zu fragen, ob er behilflich sein konnte.

‚Stoffel', dachte Neville erbost. (B/N: gg)

Dank des Schwebezaubers konnte jeder einen der Behälter nach unten tragen, wo sie dann erneut auf das Taxi warteten. Neville kam sich schon wie ein alter Hase beim Taxi fahren vor, als sie einstiegen.

Der Taxifahrer staunte nicht schlecht, als sie mitten auf der Landstrasse noch vor dem Ort ausstiegen, doch er sagte nichts und fuhr davon. Die Beiden gingen noch ein Stück die Straße hinunter, bis die Hecken den Blick nahmen, und disapparierten.

Im House of Seven Ways angekommen, half Neville den Abend über bis spät in die Nacht beim Auspacken. Da Doro die richtigen Plätze für ihre Sachen finden wollte, war es weit nach Mitternacht, bis die beiden ins Bett gingen.

Diesmal schlief Neville ohne den Trank ein, auch wenn er sich leise in den Schlaf weinte; aber er wollte sich nicht ständig betäuben. Er musste sich seiner Trauer stellen.

- tbc -

Seit so lieb und lasst mir ein Review da, vielleicht lässt sich auch der ein oder andere Schwarzleser erweichen?


	4. St Mungos

Auch hier entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass es so lange dauerete, doch wie gesagt, ein Rechnerproblem. Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel:

**4. St. Mungos **

_Der Taxifahrer staunte nicht schlecht, als sie mitten auf der Landstrasse noch vor dem Ort ausstiegen, doch er sagte nichts und fuhr davon. Die Beiden gingen ein Stück die Straße entlang, bis die Hecken den Einblick nahmen, und disapparierten nach Hause. _

_Im House of Seven Ways angekommen, half Neville Doro den Abend über bis spät in die Nacht beim Auspacken. Da Doro gleich die richtigen Plätze für ihre Habseligkeiten finden wollte, war es weit nach Mitternacht, bis die beiden ins Bett gingen._

_Diesmal schlief Neville ohne den Trank ein, auch wenn er sich leise in den Schlaf weinte, aber er wollte sich nicht mehr ständig betäuben. Er musste sich seiner Trauer stellen._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der Hauself räumte gerade das Frühstücksgeschirr ab, als Neville nochmals in die Küche kam.

„Moory, Trevor ist wieder verschwunden. Wenn einer diese törichte Kreuzkröte findet, sperrt ihn bitte wieder in das Bassin in meinem Zimmer. Wir gehen jetzt meine Eltern besuchen und danach in die Winkelgasse einkaufen."

„Sir, Sie brauchen sich nicht bei mir abzumelden, nicht bei einem Hauselfen", antwortete der Angesprochene höflich.

„Ich weiß Moory, trotzdem …" Neville lächelte kurz und ging wieder zurück in die Halle.

„Kommst du endlich? Wenn wir nach dem Einkaufen noch ins St. Mungos wollen, müssen wir los." Dorothy stand ungeduldig neben dem Kamin und zupfte an ihren Haaren.

„Bin doch schon da. Trevor ist wieder weggelaufen."

„Sei doch nicht immer so oberehrlich, Neville. Du musst nicht jedem auf die Nase binden, was passiert ist. Sage doch einfach,Ich hatte etwas zu erledigen.' Damit sind die meisten zufrieden und man kann damit kleine Missgeschicke kaschieren."

„Man könnte meinen, du warst in Slytherin", scherzte Neville und lächelte seine Cousine an.

„War ich ja auch. Und jetzt komm." (B/N: OH!)

Neville war überrascht; das hatte er nicht gewusst. Dorothy war in Slytherin gewesen? Er hatte sie nie gefragt, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war er immer davon ausgegangen, sie sei ebenfalls eine Gryffindor.

Die Beiden flohten ins St. Mungos Hospital in ein eigens dafür vorgesehenes Zimmer. Zwei Auroren saßen auf Stühlen und spielten Karten.

„Die Herren haben eine seltsame Auffassung von Pflichtbewusstsein", rügte Doro die beiden.

„Hallo, McDonough, was machst du denn hier? Treibst du dich in deinem Urlaub im St. Mungos rum?", scherzte ein älterer Mann mit mausgrauem Haar. Er untersuchte Doro und Neville auf Anzeichen des Imperius Fluches oder des Vielsafttrankes.

„Alles in Ordnung, ihr könnt gehen."

Doro öffnete die Tür und Neville folgte ihr in die Eingangshalle. An der Tür zur Straße standen ebenfalls zwei Auroren, die ankommende Besucher und Patienten kontrollierten.

„Gehst du vor? Ich weiß nicht genau, wo Alice und Frank liegen." Doro machte ein etwas schuldbewusstes Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. Neville übernahm die Führung und stieg schweigsam die breite Steintreppe hinauf.

Jeder Schritt schien ihm anstrengender und mühevoller zu sein als der vorherige. Was sollte er seinen Eltern sagen? Normalerweise hatte seine Gran die Gespräche geleitet. Genau genommen war er nie alleine mit seinen Eltern gewesen. Wie konnte er nur solch eine Memme sein? Hatte er tatsächlich Angst, zu seinen eigenen Eltern zu gehen? Entschlossen beschleunigte er seine Schritte, ging den Flur entlang, klopfte an der Tür und trat dann ein.

Sein Vater saß auf seinem Bett und starrte mit leerem Blick an die Wand. Alice Longbottom hingegen blickte aus einem der magischen Fenster, die einen großen, schönen Park zeigten.

‚Irgendwann wirst du so etwas wieder in natura sehen, das verspreche ich dir, Mum.' Neville musste seine Zornestränen bekämpfen.

Als er neben seine Mutter trat, wendete sie ihren Kopf auf und sah ihn an.

„Hallo Mum, schön, dich zu sehen; Dorothy ist dabei. Du weißt, Tante Maggies Tochter", grüßte Neville etwas steif. Doch als er ihr dann tief in die Augen sah, rann eine Träne seine Wange hinab und er umarmte sie herzlich.

‚Das ist alle so ungerecht, Mum, so ungerecht.'

„Frank, Alice", grüßte Doro kurz, die anscheinend auch nicht genau wusste, was sie tun oder sagen sollte.

Neville ließ seine Mutter los und umarmte seinen Vater, der die Liebkosung nicht erwiderte und auch sonst keine Notiz von den Besuchern zu nehmen schien.

„Dad, Mum, ich muss … ich muss euch etwas sagen. Gran … sie … sie ist …", er kämpfte tapfer gegen seine Tränen, doch sie liefen dick und schwer über seine Wangen. „Gran ist tot", stieß er schließlich hervor.

Er löste sich von seinem Vater, dem eine einzelne Träne aus dem Auge trat.

„Er scheint dich verstanden zu haben, Neville", flüsterte Doro leise.

„Oder seine Augen waren trocken vom ständigen an die Wand Starren. Verflucht seien sie, die Monster, die ihnen das angetan haben." Wütend ballte er die Fäuste.

Alice war indes neben Neville getreten und streckte ihm eines der kleinen Bonbonpapierchen hin, die sie ihm jedes mal schenkte - die, die er jedes Mal annahm und zuhause in einer Kiste vor seiner Großmutter versteckte.

„Soll ich es wegwerfen?", fragte Doro.

Neville biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis er Blut schmeckte und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.

„Es ist doch das Einzige, was sie mir geben kann", sagte er sehr, sehr leise, doch Doro verstand. Sie fuhr ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Du solltest ihnen alles erzählen, was geschehen ist, in letzter Zeit", ermutigte sie ihn.

„Albus Dumbledore wurde ermordet", begann Neville ungestüm. „Dann ist das Chaos ausgebrochen. Jeder misstraute jedem. Alle erwarteten, dass die Todesser gleich noch einmal zuschlagen würden. Doch es tat sich nichts. Bis jetzt kam kein erneuter Anschlag."

„Wir wissen aber noch nicht, was wir davon halten sollen", fügte Doro hinzu. „Viele befürchten, dass sie sich für einen großen Angriff rüsten. Minister Scrimgeour hat die Sicherheitsmassnahmen stark erhöht. Die Winkelgasse und das St. Mungos sind abgesichert und mit Apperierschutzzaubern blockiert. In Hogsmead und Hogwarts sind Auroren stationiert und der Minister hat zwei Trolle als Leibwächter."

Kurz schwiegen alle, dann fuhr Neville fort.

„Doro wohnt jetzt bei mir, bis ich einundzwanzig werde, es war Grans Idee … und ich bin froh darum. Dann bin ich nicht so alleine."

„Zumal noch immer nicht feststeht, ob Hogwarts wiedereröffnet wird", fügte Doro hinzu.

„Nein, stimmt das? Davon wusste ich noch gar nichts. Sie wollen Hogwarts nicht mehr öffnen? Aber weshalb?"

„Minister Scrimgeour fürchtet, dass ein erneuter Angriff auf die Schule erfolgen könnte, um die Kinder zu entführen. Eltern, die Angst um ihre Kinder haben, lassen sich leicht lenken."

Neville seufzte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

‚Am liebsten würde ich euch auch sofort mit nach Hause nehmen, dann wüsste ich, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid.'

Die Tür öffnete sich und die für seine Eltern zuständige Heilerin trat ein. Die blonden Haare streng zurückgekämmt, was ihrem spartanischen Aussehen noch mehr Autorität verlieh, lächelte sie kurz.

„Gut, sie zu sehen, Mister Longbottom, es wären da einige Dinge zu klären."

„Mrs Bluefirth", grüßte Neville höflich.

Die Hexe nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu Neville.

„Ihrem Vater geht es … sagen wir, es geht ihm seit einiger Zeit schlechter. Wir wissen nicht genau, woran es liegt. Wir Heiler gehen davon aus, dass er dem Cruciatusfluch länger ausgesetzt war als ihre Mutter. Doch nun fällt uns nichts mehr ein … außer …"

Sie sah Neville an und er konnte erkennen, dass sie abwog, wie sie ihm ihre Erkenntnis am besten mitteilen konnte.

„Außer?", fragte er schließlich zaghaft, aber doch neugierig.

„Wir schlagen vor", sie senkte verschwörerisch ihre Stimme, „eine Muggelmethode ausprobieren."

Etwas unschlüssig starrte Neville sie an. War das nun gut oder nicht? Wie sollte er entscheiden, was die Heiler taten … wenn es das Falsche wäre, hätte er Schuld an den Folgen. Wenn es seinem Vater dann schlechter ginge oder er gar … nein, daran wollte er nun wirklich nicht denken.

Er bemerkte, dass Mrs Bluefirth immer noch auf dem Stuhl saß und ihn fragend ansah.

„Was könnte denn schlimmstenfalls passieren, wenn die Therapie nicht wirkt?" Eigentlich wollte er mit dieser Frage nur noch etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken gewinnen, doch die Antwort löste sein Problem.

„Wenn die Therapie nicht anschlägt, passiert gar nichts. Es geht Ihrem Vater dann einfach nicht besser."

„Weshalb fragen Sie mich dann, ob Sie diese Möglichkeit ergreifen sollen? Natürlich, ich möchte doch, dass es meinen Eltern so gut als irgend möglich geht."

„Viele Zauberer würden sich oder ihre Angehörigen nicht mit Muggelmethoden therapieren lassen …", antwortete Mrs Bluefirth lächelnd.

„Dann sind sie dumm", sagte Neville bestimmt. „Tun Sie alles Mögliche, um meinen Eltern zu helfen, egal ob magisch oder nicht."

Die Heiler sah ihn erfreut an und erhob sich, um zu gehen.

„Danke, Mister Longbottom, an ihnen könnte sich manch ein Zauberer eine Scheibe abschneiden."

Neville sah sie geschockt an. Die Heilerin lachte.

„Das ist nur ein Muggelsprichwort, keine Angst. Ich muss nun aber weiter, auf Wiedersehen!"

„Wir sollten auch langsam gehen, wenn wir noch in die Winkelgasse möchten", meldete sich Doro, die sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Alice und Frank mit dem Versprechen, bald wieder zu kommen, und verließen das Zimmer.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in die Winkelgasse apperieren? Dann müssen wir uns nicht durch Muggellondon kämpfen."

„Aber Doro! Wir können doch nicht einfach vor aller Augen verschwinden." Neville musterte ihr Gesicht, und sie grinste verschlagen.

„Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man Auror ist. Meine Zauber werden nicht überprüft. Wir werden einfach in die kleine Seitenstraße gehen, die direkt hinter dem St Mungos liegt. Dort ist kein Durchgangsverkehr. Schau mich nicht an, als hätte ich plötzlich lila Augen, komm!"

Neville und Doro verließen das St Mungos durch die Eingangstür. Sie gingen ein Stück die Straße entlang, liefen um die Ecke und bogen dann in die kleine Seitengasse ab, von der Doro gesprochen hatte. Dort gab es nur Lagergebäude und selbst die hatten nur ganz kleine, teils blinde Fester. Somit konnten sie ungesehen verschwinden. Kurz sahen sie sich um und als niemand zu erspähen war, disapparierten sie gemeinsam.

tbc


	5. Die Winkelgasse

Und weiter geht es mit Neville und Doro, auf unseren Tränkemeister müsst Ihr noch etwas warten, doch er kommt, keine Panik. ggg

**5. Die Winkelgasse **

_Neville und Doro verließen das St Mungos durch die Eingangstür. Sie gingen ein Stück die Straße entlang und bogen dann in die kleine Seitengasse ab, von der Doro gesprochen hatte. Dort gab es nur Lagergebäude und auch die hatten nur ganz kleine, teils blinde Fenster. Somit konnten sie ungesehen verschwinden. Kurz sahen sie sich um, und als niemand zu sehen war, disapparierten sie gemeinsam._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doro und Neville apparierten in einen extra dafür vorgesehenen Raum im tropfenden Kessel. Um der Gefahr eines Überfalls vorzubeugen, war über die Nokturn- und die Winkelgasse ein Apparierschutz verhängt worden; sehr zum Ärger einiger Geschäftsleute der Nokturngasse, deren Kunden, um nicht gesehen zu werden, lieber direkt in die Geschäftsräume appariert waren.

In diesem speziellen Raum im tropfenden Kessel standen drei Auroren Wache.

„Hallo, Tonks, haben sie dich zum Wachdienst verdonnert?", grüßte Doro die Hexe mit den bonbonrosa Haaren.

„Es kann nicht jeder Sonderurlaub nehmen, um einkaufen zu gehen – ähm, das habe ich jetzt nicht so gemeint, Doro", setzte die junge Aurorin hinzu, als sie Neville in die Augen sah.

„Schon gut, Tonks, ich weiß, was du sagen wolltest. In zwei Tagen bin ich ja wieder da, dann musst du dich nicht mehr alleine mit den Jungs ´rumschlagen." Die beiden Zauberer im Hintergrund lachten.

Wenig später gelangten Doro und Neville durch den Hinterhof in die Winkelgasse. Trotz der drückenden Gefahr war die Einkaufsstrasse wieder voller als zu der Zeit als Dumbledores Tod bekannt wurde. Die Schutzamulettständchen standen immer noch, doch den Gesichtern der Verkäufer nach zu urteilen, ging das Geschäft nicht mehr so gut wie noch vor wenigen Wochen. Die gut sichtbaren Schutzmaßnahmen des Ministeriums schienen die Leute etwas zu beruhigen. Auch in den Straßencafes herrschte wieder etwas Zulauf. Geschäftige Hexen und Zauberer eilten durch die Straße, nörgelnde Kinder und das Geschrei der magischen Tiere war zu hören. Neville folgte Doro bis zu einem Laden.

In ‚Orions Orbows Zaubertrankzutaten für den anspruchsvollen Brauer' schlug ihnen ein sehr unangenehmer Geruch entgegen. Sauer und scharf zugleich, nach Alkohol und Essig. Die vielen Behälter mit den schleimigen und ekelhaften Inhalten erinnerten Neville an Snapes Büro.

„Ah, Miss McDonough, schön Sie wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" Ein sehr großer, sehr dünner Mann mit langen stahlgrauen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf geflochten waren, verzog seine dünnen, kaum sichtbaren Lippen zu einem geschäftigen Lächeln.

„Mister Orbow, ich habe hier eine kleine Liste. Wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich die Zutaten gleich mitnehmen und sie nicht liefern lassen."

„Aber das kostet dasselbe. - Lassen Sie mal sehen. Ah, Bilsenkraut getrocknet, Tollkirschen in Mondwasser, Krähenblut und Salamanderbeine, das ist kein Problem. Nur Chimärenhaar, hm, da muss ich nachsehen, einen Moment bitte." Eilig verschwand der Zauberer in einem Nebenraum.

Neville entdeckte eine seltsame, schleimige, bläulichweiße Schlange, in einem großen Glas. Er ging ganz nah an den Behälter, um sich das Tier genauer anzusehen. Als er fast mit der Nase das Glas berührte, begann das Wesen sich schnell um sich selbst zu winden. Neville erschrak, sprang zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken an einen Regalpfosten. Dadurch erschrak er noch mehr, sprang wieder nach vorne, und stieß hierbei das Gefäß mit dem quirligen Tier um. Mit einem lauten Platsch zersprang das Glas und der glitschige Inhalt flutschte über den Steinboden.

Mister Orbow kam in den Verkaufsraum gerannt und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Mein japanischer Schleimaal! Du tollpatschiger Banause, kannst du nicht aufpassen? Jetzt sind dem armen Tier mindestens drei seiner vier Herzen stehen geblieben. Reparo!" Der Besitzer brachte mit einer Zauberstabbewegung das Tier und das glibberige Wasser in das wiederhergestellte Gefäß. Das Tier schlängelte sich wieder ganz gelassen zusammen. Wütend funkelte der Ladenbesitzer Neville aus kleinen, hellblauen Augen an.

„Tut mir leid", stammelte Neville und starrte auf seine Füße.

„Trottel!", zischte der Ladenbesitzer ihm leise zu.

Doch er war nicht leise genug. Neville schluckte hart, als er seine Cousine ansah. Doros blaugrüne Augen schienen Blitze zu werfen. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten und ihre Brauen zogen sich über den Augen unheildrohend zusammen.

„Was haben Sie da eben gesagt?", fragte sie in einem Tonfall, der Professor McGonagall neidvoll hätte erblassen lassen.

„Ähm", stammelte Mister Orbow.

„Sie werden sich bei meinem Cousin entschuldigen, oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ganz England erfährt, wie hier Kundschaft behandelt wird!", donnerte sie los.

„Miss McDonough, bitte … beruhigen Sie sich wieder. So war das nicht gemeint. Es tut mir leid! - Junger Mann, ich entschuldige mich bei Ihnen, die Worte sind mir im ersten Zorn über die Lippen gekommen, verzeihen Sie bitte."

„Schon gut, ist nicht schlimm", sagte Neville leise.

„Neville komm', wir gehen!" Doro schob den jungen Zauberer aus dem Laden. „Mister Orbow", grüßte sie kurz.

„Was ist jetzt mit deiner Bestellung?", wollte Neville wissen, während er durch die Tür gedrückt wurde.

„Die holen wir später. Mister Orbow wird sie uns richten und wir holen sie nachher ab." Sie sah den Zauberer scharf an, der zustimmend nickte und hinter seinem Tresen verschwand.

„Sag' mal, Neville, du kannst doch nicht immer klein beigeben … wehre dich doch, wenn dich jemand angreift." Sie standen nun mitten auf der Straße und Doro sah Neville fest an.

„Aber … aber er … er hatte doch … recht", stammelte Neville.

Doro schnaubte und fasste Neville an den Schultern. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, Wut und Traurigkeit lagen in ihrem Blick.

„Du bist ein toller junger Zauberer und ein ganz besonderer und wunderbarer, junger Mann. – Und jeder, der das nicht sehen kann, ist unendlich dumm oder blind. Lass dir nichts anderes einreden, von niemandem", sagte sie leise und eindringlich, dann fuhr sie im Plauderton fort. „Komm', wir gehen noch bei der ‚Magischen Menagerie' vorbei. Ich schau mich dort gerne um."

Neville folgte etwas verwirrt der Hexe durch die Straße. Dass Doro ihn mochte und für ihn eintrat wusste er, doch dass sie solch große Stücke auf ihn hielt…

Immer noch in Gedanken betrat er hinter Doro den Laden. Ein Flughund hing an einer Stange und kaute an einer gelben Frucht. Neville erschrak, als das Tier seine Flughäute spreizte. Vorsichtig schlich er vorbei, den Flughund nicht aus den Augen lassend. Dann fiel sein Blick auf einige Ratten, die sich am Gitter des Käfigs versammelt hatten und die Besucher neugierig beäugten.

Doro kaufte einen Beutel Eulenkekse für den alten Uhu, den sie von Augusta übernommen hatte. Neville wollte den Vogel nicht, wie er nichts von den persönlichen Sachen seiner Großmutter haben wollte - außer ihrem Geierhut, den er in seinem Schrank hütete wie einen Schatz. Neville spürte ein Krabbeln in seinem Haar. Der junge Zauberer schnellte herum und sah direkt in braunschwarze Augen, die ihn unschuldig anblinzelten, während der gelborange Schnabel erneut versuchte, seine Haare zu erreichen.

„Du bist aber ein Süßer…", Neville kraulte die Eule am Hinterkopf, was dem Tier zu gefallen schien, da es sein Haupt zur Seite neigte.

„Er ist eine sie. Ein Habichtskauzweibchen namens Almut. Sie ist normalerweise nicht so umgänglich mit Fremden ... eigentlich interessiert sie sich für niemanden so richtig, manchmal wird sie richtig grantig. Sie hätten nicht zufällig Interesse an ihr?" Eine ältere Hexe mit langen, kupferfarbenen Locken und einer roten Schürze über ihrer Robe sah ihn freundlich an.

Neville betrachtete den Vogel, eine mittelgroße Eule, die ein grau weiß gesprenkeltes Gefieder hatte. Verzückt rieb Almut ihren Kopf an seiner Hand. Fragend sah er zu Doro.

„Willst du sie?" Neville beantwortete Doros Frage mit einem begeisterten Nicken. „Dann werden wir sie für dich kaufen, wenn sie nicht zu teuer ist."

„Keine Sorge, Madam, ich werde einen Sonderpreis für Almut machen. Sie hing sehr an ihrem früheren Besitzer. Doch seit dessen Tod ist sie lethargisch und sitzt nur auf ihrer Stange."

„Kann man dann überhaupt Post durch sie versenden, oder beißt sie die Empfänger, oder sitzt dann mit dem Pergament auf der Stange und rührt sich nicht?", wollte Nevilles Cousine amüsiert wissen.

„Nein, sie lässt sich Pergamente an- und abbinden und fliegt auch wie geheißen, nur streicheln lässt sie sich bisher nur von dem jungen Mann hier", erklärte die Verkäuferin enthusiastisch.

„Dann wird Mister Longbottom ab heute stolzer Besitzer einer Eule sein", sagte Doro in einem feierlichen Ton.

„Longbottom? Du bist Neville? Franks Sohn?", fragte die Hexe.

Neville nickte überrascht.

„Ich habe davon gehört, was geschehen ist, ich kannte deine Großmutter, es tut mir sehr leid. Ich war eine Schulfreundin deines Vaters, ich kenne auch deine Mutter. – Was für ein Zufall, dass ausgerechnet du so ein gutes Händchen für sie zu haben scheinst. Ich schenke dir Almut."

Die Verkäuferin angelte einen Eulenkäfig von einem der oberen Regale und versuchte, den Kauz hineinzusetzen, doch das Tier hackte sofort nach ihr. Bittend sah sie zu Neville, der der Eule seinen Arm anbot, auf den das Tier auch artig stieg. Dann hob er Almut vor den Käfig und sie stieg hinein. Doro und Neville bedankten sich und verabschiedeten sich von der netten Hexe.

Vor dem Laden fiel Doros Blick auf die neue Eisdiele. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben.

„Was hältst du von einem schönen großen Eisbecher?"

Nevilles Augen blitzten auf, er strahlte Doro an und nickte eifrig. Die beiden schlängelten sich durch die Menge und nahmen einen kleinen runden Tisch in Beschlag. Neville stellte den Eulenkäfig auf einen der drei Stühle und setzte sich auf den daneben.

Matthew Madson, der Florean Fortescues Eisdiele übernommen hatte, trat mit einem breiten Lächeln an den Tisch. Er war ein großer, kräftiger Mann mit kurzen, dunklen Locken und einem Backenbart, und beim Lächeln entblößte er seine großen weißen Zähne.

„Was kann ich der wunderhübschen Dame und ihrem Begleiter bringen?", fragte Mister Madson.

„Einen großen Schokobecher", antworteten Neville und Doro unisono und kicherten dann los.

Der Zauberer lachte und ging dann in seinen Laden, um kurze Zeit danach mit zwei der größten Eisbecher wiederzukommen, die Neville je gesehen hatte. Doro nahm einen Löffel voll der kühlen Köstlichkeit und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Dann sah sie an Neville vorbei und sagte ganz leise: „Das scheint heute dein Tag zu sein, schau mal, wer dort gerade gekommen ist."

Neville drehte den Kopf nach hinten und sah … Ginny Weasley, die mit ihrem Bruder Bill und dessen Verlobter Fleur Delacour an einem der hinteren Tische saß. Sie sah sehr traurig aus, ihre schönen, braunen Augen waren rot geweint und ein lustloser Zug umspielte ihre Lippen. Schnell blickte Neville wieder auf sein Eis. Hoffentlich hatte Ginny nicht gesehen, dass er sich nach ihr umgesehen hatte.

„Ist sie eine Gorgone? Wirst du zu Stein, wenn sie dich ansieht? Geh' hin und rede mit ihr", sagte Doro nachdrücklich.

Doch Neville schien nur noch tiefer in seinen Eisbecher zu versinken, und verkrampft schüttelte er den Kopf. Dann schwieg er verbissen seine Süßspeise an.

„Neville? Bist du noch da? Das Männer beim Anblick einer schönen Frau nicht mit ihrem Gehirn denken, weiß ich ja, doch das sie gar nicht mehr denken … atmest du wenigstens noch?", schnaubte die Hexe genervt. (B/N: ggggggggg )

„Da seid ihr ja. Ich hatte schon so einen Verdacht, dass du am Essen bist, Doro", ertönte eine laute, fröhliche Stimme. Neville zuckte zusammen und auch seine Cousine schaute Tonks erschrocken an.

„Musst du dich so anschleichen?", fauchte die Schwarzhaarige ungehalten.

„So unaufmerksam, wenn solch eine Gefahr droht?", konterte Tonks und zog sich einen weiteren Stuhl herbei. „Jetzt mach' nicht so ein Gesicht, sonst denkt Neville noch, du könntest mich nicht leiden."

Doro rollte die Augen. „Weshalb nur bist _du_ meine Freundin?", seufzte Doro theatralisch.

„Weil _dich_ sonst keiner erträgt! Außer deinem ominösen Freund natürlich ... Hast du dir schon überlegt, ob du dem Verein beitreten willst, von dem ich dir erzählt habe?", fragte Tonks enthusiastisch.

„Sprichst du über den Orden?", fragte Neville, den Tonks Ankunft aus seiner Starre gerissen hatte, unbekümmert zwischen zwei Löffeln Eis.

Tonks fiel beinahe vom Stuhl, während sich Dorothy furchtbar verschluckte, da sie gleichzeitig schlucken und sprechen wollte.

„Schreibe es doch in großen leuchtenden Buchstaben in die Luft", hustete sie und strafte Neville mit einem fassungslosen Blick.

Tonks schaute sich etwas gehetzt um, wurde aber wieder ruhiger, als sie sah, dass anscheinend niemand Notiz von Nevilles Bemerkung nahm. „Die sind alle zu beschäftigt, Merlin sei Dank." Noch einmal ließ sie den geschulten Aurorenblick schweifen. „Genau _den_ meine ich, Neville. Minerva McGonagall lässt übrigens ausrichten, dass alle DA Mitglieder, die dieses Jahr volljährig werden, schon aufgenommen werden können, wenn sie dies möchten. Nun, was sagt ihr beiden?", flüsterte Tonks weiter.

„Du musst gerade was sagen. Bespricht man so was hier in aller Öffentlichkeit?", fauchte Doro leise. „Hast du heute nachmittag Dienst?" Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann komm' doch mit deinem Vierbeiner zum Tee, Algernon und Enid kommen, ebenso wie Griselda Marchbanks und ihre Enkelin. Was meinst du?"

„Könntest du _bitte_ aufhören, Remus einen Vierbeiner zu nennen?", grollte Tonks.

„Na gut, dann eben dein Dreibein", lachte Doro.

„Neidische Ziege!", zischte Tonks lachend. „Ja, wir kommen. Wann sollen wir da sein?"

„Sagen wir um Vier?", schlug die Schwarzhaarige vor.

„Gerne. - Ah, Bill, Fleur, ihr seit auch da, ich habe euch gar nicht gesehen", grüßte Tonks und fuhr sich durch das bonbonfarbene Haar.

Die beiden Weasleys und Bills Verlobte waren mit ihren Eisbechern zu ihnen herübergekommen. Ein Tischchen wurde näher gerückt und so saßen sie nun in einer großen Runde. Doro hatte es unauffällig so geregelt, dass Neville neben Ginny saß. Verlegen starrte der junge Zauberer wieder seinen mittlerweile fast leeren Becher an, bis er ein Schniefen vernahm und Ginny ansah. Dicke Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gesammelt.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er sanft, das Herz klopfte ihm bis zu den Ohren.

Die rothaarige Hexe heulte los und lehnte ihren Kopf an Nevilles Schulter. Dieser hielt kurz die Luft an, doch dann legte er instinktiv die Arme um sie. Mit der einen Hand stütze er ihren Rücken mit der anderen fuhr er ihr tröstend über den Hinterkopf, während sie hemmungslos in seinen Umhang heulte. Er hielt Ginny in seinen Armen.

„So ist sie schon, seit Harry ihr einen Korb gab und mit Hermine und Ron verschwand", seufzte Bill hilflos.

Nevilles Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Harry hatte Ginny einen Korb gegeben? Sie war bestimmt enttäuscht von Harry.

„Er ist verschwunden? Seit wann? Und wohin?", fragte Doro leise.

„Keine Ahnung wohin, doch er war nur eine Nacht bei seinen Verwandten im Ligusterweg, dann ist er mit Ron und Hermine aufgebrochen. Sie haben einen Brief im Fuchsbau hinterlassen, dass sie zur Hochzeit zurück seien und wir uns keine Sorgen machen sollen. – Dass ich nicht lache, Mum läuft Amok!", flüstere Bill.

„Da at Molly aber rescht! Das ist gaans unverandwortlisch von die Drei", mischte sich Fleur ein.

„Ihr versteht das alle nicht. _Er_ ist das Ziel dieses Monsters. _Er_ muss ihn zur Strecke bringen. _Er_ will mich nur schützen." Ginny hatte sich aus seiner Umarmung gelöst und funkelte wütend in die Runde. „Das tut er nur, weil er mich liebt. Er musste schon vier Mal gegen ihn kämpfen und er hat fünf Begegnungen mit ihm überlebt."

„Mit mehr Glück als Verstand, wie man so hört", merkte Doro an.

Doch Neville bekam Ginnys Erwiderung nicht mehr richtig mit. Sie liebte Harry, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Er hatte es ja gewusst, doch nun war es ihm beinahe greifbar und sehr schmerzhaft erneut bewusst geworden. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn, auf Ginny zu hoffen.

„Komm, Neville, wir müssen noch unsere Bestellung abholen. Tonks, wir sehen uns heute nachmittag." Doro hatte sich erhoben und den Eulenkäfig mit Almut schon in der Hand. Anscheinend hatte Ginnys Antwort sie verärgert, denn in ihre Augen schienen ein grünes Feuer zu lodern, das nur zum Vorschein kam, wenn sie richtig wütend war.

Neville riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und stand schnell auf - so abrupt, dass er seinen Becher umstieß und das geschmolzene Eis, dass sich am Boden gesammelt hatte, über den ganzen Tisch spritzte. Doro ignorierte es und zog ihn an der Robe mit sich. Doch Neville konnte noch die Kommentare der anderen hören.

„Unmöglisch diese Junge, wie kann man nur so tollpatschisch sein?", fragte Fleur.

„Neville ist immer so, er war noch richtig unauffällig heute." Wenigstens hatte Ginny versucht leise zu sprechen. (B/N: Dumme Kuh! Ups ...)

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe, es kann nicht jeder so perfekt sein wie ihr", antwortete Tonks und Bill lachte.

Neville folgte Doro mit hängenden Schultern. Er wartete vor ‚Orions Orbows Zaubertrankzutaten für den anspruchsvollen Brauer' und auf dem Weg zurück zum tropfenden Kessel schleppte er nur schweigend seinen Eulenkäfig, während Doro einen Beutel mit den Trankzutaten trug.

Erleichtert atmete er auf, als sie endlich wieder im House of Seven Ways waren und er mit Almut auf sein Zimmer ging.

tbc

Reviews? ... bitte ein klitzekleines, ja...


	6. Amelia

Das letzte Kapitel vor meinem Sommerurlaub. Viel Spaß, bis in drei Wochen! Eure Loki

**6. Amelia**

_Neville folgte Doro mit hängenden Schultern. _

_Er wartete vor ‚Orions Orbows Zaubertrankzutaten für den anspruchsvollen Brauer' und auf dem Weg zurück zum tropfenden Kessel schleppte er dann seinen Eulenkäfig, während Doro einen Beutel mit den Trankzutaten trug. Beide schwiegen._

_Erleichtert atmete er auf, als sie endlich wieder im House of Seven Ways waren, und er mit Almut auf sein Zimmer ging_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville stellte den Käfig auf seinen Schreibtisch und ließ das Tier hinaus. Almut hüpfte auf die Tischkante und plusterte sich auf. Kritisch schweiften ihre Augen durch das Zimmer und dann schuhute sie glücklich und zog ihren Kopf zwischen die Schultern.

Neville nahm das Bildnis von Ginny vom Kaminsims und betrachtete es. „Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass Harry es schaffen wird und ihr Beide glücklich werdet."

Seine Stimme drückte die Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit in seinem Herzen aus. Neville dankte insgeheim dafür, dass keiner da war und ihn gehört hatte - keiner außer Almut. Die Eule flatterte zu ihm aufs Bett und rieb ihren Kopf an seinem Arm. Neville seufzte tief und strich über das Bild.

Ginny … sie war nicht für ihn bestimmt, dass war ihm wieder einmal deutlicher als je zuvor und doch zog sich sein Herz unwillkürlich zusammen. Tränen tropften auf das Glas, Tränen einer unerwiderten Liebe.

Als Doro ihn rief, saß er immer noch auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken ans Bettende gelehnt. Almut schlief unterdessen auf dem Tisch und das Bild war aus seiner geöffneten Hand gerutscht und lag auf seinem Schoß. Er blickte auf die Uhr. „Bei Merlin, es ist schon zehn Minuten vor Vier. Ich bin wohl eingenickt."

„Neville! Bist du eingeschlafen? Die Gäste kommen gleich, beeilst du dich jetzt, dass du kommst?"

Neville sprang vom Bett. Er warf das Bild auf seine Matratze; es landete am Rande und wippte hin und her, so als würde es sich überlegen, ob es fallen sollte.

Das Glas zerbrach, als es endlich der Schwerkraft nachgab und auf dem Boden aufschlug, doch Neville hatte das Zimmer schon verlassen und die Tür geschlossen. Auf dem Flur versuchte er, seine verknitterte Robe und die wirren Haare zu glätten.

Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, blieb er erschrocken stehen. Doro hatte den Salon richten lassen, was ganz normal war, denn man konnte schließlich keine Gäste in der Bibliothek oder der Küche empfangen. Doch er war seit dem Tod seiner Großmutter nicht mehr in diesem Raum gewesen und eigentlich hatte er auch nicht vor gehabt, ihn so schnell wieder zu betreten ... Nun klapperte darin das Teegeschirr und er konnte die Hauselfen Wicky und Moory tuscheln hören.

„Algernon und Enid Longbottom", meldete Torby neben dem Kamin.

„Hallo Lieblingsneffe!" Algie trat aus dem Kamin, warf seinen Umhang dem alten Hauselfen über und kam mit großen Schritten zu Neville. Freundschaftlich legte er den Arm um den jungen Zauberer und zog ihn mit in den Salon. „Nun sag schon, was habt ihr beide angestellt? So ganz alleine?", fragte er verschwörerisch.

„Algernon Longbottom! Du bist ein rechter Kindskopf, auch wenn du schon weit über siebzig bist. Hör auf, dem Jungen auch noch Flöhe in den Kopf zu setzten", schalt Enid, die Moory gerade ihren säuberlich zusammengelegten Umhang übergab.

„wenn es dir nicht gefällt, hättest du mich nicht heiraten sollen", erwiderte Algie kurz und wandte sich wieder Neville zu. „Sie ist unausstehlich, ihr Frisurzauber ist daneben gegangen", flüsterte er. (B/N: prust )

Neville sah nach hinten und bemerkte, dass Großtante Enids Haare hellblau waren. (B/N: noch mal prust ) Innerlich grinsend sagte er so beruhigend er konnte: „Ich finde es sehr hübsch, Tante Enid. Gar nicht so viel anders als sonst." (B/N: Ja! Fettnapf, ich komme und nehme dich mit!)

Algie biss sich auf die Lippe, doch sein Versuch nicht loszulachen endete in einem gurgelnden Gegacker.

„Du hast tatsächlich den Charme der Longbottoms geerbt. Armer Junge!", sagte die Hexe beleidigt und ging an den beiden Zauberern vorbei.

Im Salon wartete Doro und bot der immer noch erbosten Tante einen Sitzplatz an. Sie schenkte Tee ein und grüßte Algie mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken. Als Torby aus der Eingangshalle meldete: „Mrs Griselda Marchbanks und Enkelin Rebecca", sah Doro auf. Neville konnte ihre Augen blitzen sehen, er wusste dass Doro die alte Dame nicht besonders gut leiden konnte.

Enid lächelte der eintretenden Hexe zu und erhob sich. „Griselda, Rebecca, schön, euch zu sehen. Kommt und setzt euch. Wie gefällt es dir in England Rebecca? Ich hoffe, dass dir das Wetter nicht zu sehr aufs Gemüt schlägt. Wo hast du mit deinen Eltern gewohnt?"

„In Svilengrad, das ist eine Stadt in Bulgarien ganz in der Nähe der Türkischen Grenze. Mein Dad ist dort Teilhaber einer großen Firma. Leider muss er nun ein halbes Jahr hier in England bleiben. Wenigstens muss ich nicht in eines dieser veralteten, baufälligen Internate. Wir können uns einen Hauslehrer leisten."

Neville war normalerweise nicht vorschnell im beurteilen anderer, doch diese wenigen Sätze schafften es, dass er diese ein Jahr jüngere Hexe nicht mochte. Ihre nasale etwas schrille Stimme tat ihr Übriges. Als er dann sah wie sie ihre braunen Locken nach hinten warf und die Stupsnase, mit der modischen Brille darauf, nach oben hielt, vertiefte sich seine Ablehnung gegen sie.

„Kommen noch mehr Gäste?", fragte Mrs Marchbanks auf die beiden noch leeren Plätze weisend.

„Eine Arbeitskollegin von mir und ihr Freund", antwortete Doro, die sich auch endlich auf ihrem Platz neben Neville gesetzt hatte.

„Ist der Beruf der Aurorin nicht viel zu gefährlich für eine Frau?", wollten Mrs Marchbanks wissen. (B/N: ARGH! tritt ihr vor´s Bein )

„Nicht gefährlicher als für einen Mann", antwortete Doro kurz.

„Dorothy, ich glaube nicht dass Griselda dies so meinte…", begann Algie, schwieg dann aber aufgrund des Blickes, den Doro ihm zuwarf. (B/N: Und der verteidigt die auch noch! So was! Maria schimpft während des Korrigierens weiter über diese Ignoranz vor sich hin, bis sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird, dass es nicht normal ist, mit einem PC zu reden )

„Miss Nymphadora Tonks und Mister Remus Lupin", ertönte Torbys Stimme aus der Halle.

Tonks trug eine Muggeljeans und ein Top im selben Farbton wie ihre Streichholzkurzen rosa Haare, Remus hingegen einen recht schäbigen braunen Zaubererumhang.

„Schön, dass ihr da seid. Setzt euch bitte. Dies hier sind Enid und Algernon Longbottom, Griselda Marchbanks mit ihrer Enkelin Rebecca und Neville kennt ihr ja."

„Sind Sie nicht der Werwolf, den Albus eingestellt hatte?", fragte Mrs Marchbanks interessiert. (B/N: Kann man die eigentlich unschädlich machen? Ihr den Mund zunähen oder so?) Ihre Enkelin wurde kreideweiß und drückte ihren Rücken fest an die Lehne.

„Ja, das ist er. Allerdings brauchen Sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen, er haart nur bei Vollmond", erwiderte Doro scharf.

Remus stand da wie vom Donner gerührt, während Tonks' nun tomatenrote Gesichtsfarbe nicht wirklich gut zu ihren Haaren passte.

„Du bist sehr gereizt, Dorothy, mein Kind", bemerkte Mrs Marchbanks nachdenklich, „Schon das zweite Mal, das du mich so falsch verstehst. Geht es dir nicht gut? Oder nimmt dich das alles mehr mit, als du zugibst?"

„Tut mir leid", knurrte Doro entschuldigend. (B/N: Warum? Schmeiß´ sie raus!)

„Setzt euch bitte", bat sie dann Remus und Tonks.

Es kehrte eine gedrückte Ruhe ein. Moory und Wicky servierten frischen Tee, Kuchen und Sandwichs. Rebecca ließ Remus nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, als befürchtete sie er könne jeden Moment über sie herfallen. Nevilles Abneigung wuchs immer mehr.

Remus saß direkt neben Doro und packte ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen auf seinen Teller. Er lehnte sich zu Doro hinüber und flüsterte: „Trotzdem: Danke für die Verteidigung, so etwas erlebe ich nicht oft. Zumal ich eigentlich dachte, Sie mögen mich nicht."

„Erstens habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt: ich heiße Dorothy und du sollst mich duzen ... und zweitens: warum sollte ich dich nicht mögen? Wegen den kleinen Bemerkungen? Die darfst du nicht ernst nehmen, so bin ich eben."

„Gut zu wissen", grinste Remus.

„Flirtest du etwa mit meinem Freund, Doro?", fragte Tonks lachend.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich einen eigenen habe."

„Du hast einen Freund? Wen? Davon hast du ja noch gar nicht erzählt", polterte Algie los.

„Einfühlsam wie ein Amboss", bemerkte Enid und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Oh, Sie kennen den großen Unbekannten auch nicht? Seit fünf Jahren sind sie zusammen und keiner weiß, wer es ist." Tonks zog eine Grimasse.

„Das geht einfach keinen etwas an", schnaubte Doro.

„Es wird doch kein Zentaur sein?", fragte Algie und imitierte Hufgeklapper mit den Fingern.

Enid stieß beinahe ihre Tasse um, als sie sie heftig auf den Tisch stellte. „Algernon Longbottom, dies ist ja wohl die Höhe! Was geht es einen alten Tattergreis wie dich an, was so ein junges Ding in ihrer Freizeit tut?" (B/N: Gibt es was schöneres als so ein Treffen der Großfamilie:-D)

Algie verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor dem Körper.

„Wir sollten den Hauselfen nach einem Beruhigungstrank für unseren Tee schicken. Ich befürchte, den könnten heute einige gebrauchen." Mrs Marchbanks lachte und strich ihrer Enkelin, die erschrocken in die Runde blickte, über die Haare. „Keine Angst, mein Kind, sie bellen nur, sie beißen nicht."

„Sag' mal Neville, du müsstest doch wissen, wer es ist, oder?", Tonks sah in unvermittelt an. Neville, der gerade einen Schluck Tee im Mund hatte, musste vor Schreck, angesprochen worden zu sein, husten und die Flüssigkeit kam ihm aus dem Mund gelaufen.

„Igitt!" Rebecca zog angewidert die Nase kraus. Doch Remus reichte ihm lächelnd sein Taschentuch, das Neville dankbar annahm.

Der junge Zauberer räusperte sich und sagte dann mit rauer Stimme: „Nein, auch ich weiß nicht, wer der große Unbekannte ist. Aber Doro wird ihn uns schon vorstellen, wenn und wann sie es will."

„Das sehe ich genauso. Und nun sollten wir uns anderen Dingen zuwenden. Wir sind schließlich nicht nur zum Tee gekommen." Neville hätte Remus am liebsten umarmt; dieser Themenwechsel war bitter nötig gewesen. Auch Doro schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick.

„Remus! Doch nicht vor all den Leuten", protestierte Tonks.

„Aber Schatz, es wissen doch fast alle Bescheid. Mrs Marchbanks ist schon seit Jahren Mitglied im Orden und Arthur hat mir erzählt, dass er die Longbottoms schon gefragt hat."

„Ja, Arthur hat mich gestern angesprochen. Ich muss sagen, die Idee gefällt mir; warum hat uns vorher noch niemand darauf angesprochen?", Algie war Feuer und Flamme.

„Ich werde auf jeden Fall mitmachen. Es wurde ja entschieden, dass auch Zauberer Mitglied werden können, die dieses Jahr volljährig werden, und bei mir sind es nur noch ein paar Wochen", verkündete Neville entschlossen.

„Es freut mich sehr, Neville, dass du endlich aus deinem Schneckenhaus kommst." Remus lächelte ihm zu.

Neville starrte den Zauberer überrascht an und hielt seine Teetasse immer schiefer, bis im die heiße Flüssigkeit auf die Hose schwappte. „Au!", entfuhr es ihm.

„Vielleicht sollte er sicherheitshalber in seinem Schneckenhaus bleiben. Nicht böse gemeint, Neville, doch du bist ein rechter Tollpatsch", sagte Mrs Marchbanks und nippte an ihrem Tee. (B/N: nagelt sie jetzt endgültig vor die Wand )

„Aber er ist ein Longbottom", brauste Algie auf, „auch wenn das noch etwas unter der jugendlichen Schüchternheit verborgen ist. Es freut mich, Junge, dass wir als Familie dem Orden beitreten, oder Dorothy?"

Doro lächelte; Neville war überrascht, denn es war das erste Mal, dass er sah, wie Doro Algie anlächelte. Auch der ältere Zauberer schien kurz verwirrt, doch dann erwiderte er das Lächeln.

„Findet ihr es nicht auch auffällig, dass der – dessen - Name – nicht - genannt – werden - darf und seine Schergen sich schon seit Albus' Tod sehr ruhig verhalten?", fragte Enid nachdenklich.

„Ja, das stimmt. Wenn man nur wüsste, weshalb." Remus kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Nase.

„Entweder es ist die Ruhe vor einem erneuten Sturm oder sie wollen erst mal Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen, um die Öffentlichkeit zu beruhigen", bemerkte Doro.

Moory erschien zwischen Neville und Doro und sagte etwas durcheinander: „ Vor der Haustür steht eine Muggelfrau, die nach ihnen verlangt, Miss Dorothy. Sie sagt, ihr Name sei Amelia Pearce."

„Oh, schön, dann lass sie rein, ich warte schon auf sie." Auf Enids fragenden Blick hin setzte sie fort: „Amelia war eine Zeit lang meine Nachbarin, bis sie zu ihrem Freund gezogen ist. Doch den hat sie nun verlassen und zieht für eine Weile hier ein."

„Eine Muggel?" Enid war gleichermaßen erstaunt wie neugierig.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Moory trat ein, gefolgt von … der schönsten Frau, die Neville je gesehen hatte. SeinLiebeskummer wegen Ginny schien augenblicklich zu verblassen. Sie war etwas größer als Doro, schlank, doch sehr weiblich, und sie steckte in einem Kleid, das Nevilles Gran bestenfalls als breiten Gürtel bezeichnet hätte.

Remus und Algie starrten ebenfalls auf die langhaarige Blondine mit dem schön geschwungenen Mund und den großen blauen Augen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Enid, die nur kopfschüttelnd ihren Gatten belächelte, versetzte Tonks ihrem Partner einen schmerzhaften Stoß in die Rippen. (B/N: ggg ) Remus sah sie sofort schuldbewusst an und grinste entschuldigend.

„Hallo, Amelia, ist in London eine Hitzewelle ausgebrochen?" Kritisch musterte Doro das Strechkleid, welches nicht viele der weiblichen Reize Amelias verdeckte.

„Sei nicht immer so spießig, Doro. Wenn du dich nicht immer so einpacken würdest, bekämst du auch einen echten Freund, nicht nur einen imaginären."

„Dafür müssten die Hauselfen doppelt soviel arbeiten, da sie die Sabberpfützen entfernen müssten." Sie warf Algie und Remus spöttische Blicke zu.

Die Beiden räusperten sich und betrachteten interessiert ihre Kuchen und Sandwichs.

Nur Neville starrte immer noch zu der Frau hinüber und hielt beinahe die Luft an, als ihm, während sie sich setzte, ein atemberaubender Einblick in ihr Dekolletee geboten wurde. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Tante Enid ihn ansprach, und erst das allgemeine Gelächter riss seine Aufmerksamkeit vom Objekt seiner Begierde weg.

Nevilles Wangen nahmen einen Rotton von nie gesehener Intensität an. Rebecca kicherte schadenfroh und die beiden Zauberer warfen ihm einen wissenden Blick zu, der das Blut noch heftiger in seine Wangen strömen lies.

Den Rest der Teestunde über sah Neville krampfhaft auf seinen Teller, als wäre er ein interessantes Schmuckstück. Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich die Gäste, zuerst Algie und Enid, dann Mrs Marchbanks und ihre Enkelin. Die junge Hexe sprach auf dem Weg zum Kamin mit ihrer Großmutter, zwar leise, doch nicht leise genug, so dass Neville sie hören konnte.

„Großmutter, versprich mir, wenn du das nächste mal versuchst, mich zu verkuppeln, suche dir nicht wieder solch einen Trottel."

Die beiden Hexen verschwanden im Kamin. Neville senkte beschämt den Kopf, doch Remus, der anscheinend als einziger die Worte ebenfalls vernommen hatte, legte seinen Arm um Nevilles Schultern.

„Mach dir nichts daraus. Solche einbildeten Frauenzimmer gibt es viele, doch wenn die zu dumm sind, zu erkennen, was für tolle Männer wir sind…"

„Wo sind hier tolle Männer?", fragte Tonks, die zu ihnen getreten war. „Einen sehe ich ja, aber wen außer Neville hast du denn noch gemeint?"

„Such dir aber um Merlins Willen nicht so eine Freche wie ich, das kann ich dir nur raten", antwortete Remus theatralisch und bekam prompt seine Strafe.

Tonks packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn in einen tiefen Kuss, den Remus aber recht schnell beendete. Neville musste grinsen, blickte aber taktvoll in die andere Richtung. Remus räusperte sich und zischte, „Doch nicht vor dem Jungen."

„Er kann doch nur was lernen." Amelia stand grinsend neben ihm. Doro räusperte sich und bedachte Amelia eines wütenden Seitenblickes, und während eine kichernde Tonks und ein verlegen grinsender Remus im Kamin verschwanden. Neville ging wieder zurück in Richtung Salon.

„Dann werden wir dir dein Zimmer zeigen. Der Hauself hat die Koffer schon nach oben gebracht", hörte er Doro sagen.

Amelia lachte. „Diese Elfen sind praktisch … und die dürfen nur von Zauberern gehalten werden?", während sie Ihrer Freundin Doro folgte, die sie immer noch strafend ansah. „Jetzt sei doch nicht beleidigt, Doro, du benimmst dich ja wie eine Glucke."

„Du wirst deine Finger von dem Jungen lassen, haben wir uns da verstanden! Finger weg von Neville!", waren Doros letzte Worte, die Neville hörte, bevor sich die schwere Holztür hinter ihm schloss.

(A/N: Ich erde das Gefühl nicht los, meine Beta kann die gute Mrs Marchbanks nicht leiden. – Warum blos? gggg)

tbc

Lasst mir ein Urlaubsreview da? liebguck


	7. Geburtstag

Nun geht es auch hier weiter. Danke der Nachfrage, der Urlaub war schön, doch leider war ich äußerst schreibfaul. :D Das Rating dieser Story wird hochgesetzt auf M, noch nicht wegen diesem Kapitel, doch wegen des nächsten. Auch kommt langsam etwas Schwung und Action in die Geschichte. Viel Spaß!

**7. Geburtstag**

_Amelia lachte. „Diese Elfen sind praktisch … und die dürfen nur von Zauberern gehalten werden?" Während sie sprach, folgte sie ihrer Freundin Doro, die sie immer noch strafend ansah. „Jetzt sei doch nicht beleidigt, Doro, du benimmst dich ja wie eine Glucke."_

„_Du wirst deine Finger von dem Jungen lassen, haben wir uns da verstanden! Finger weg von Neville!", waren Doros letzte Worte, die Neville hörte, bevor sich die schwere Holztür hinter ihm schloss._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville wusste, dass die beiden Frauen sein Interesse an Amelia bemerkt hatten. Selbst ein Blinder hätte es bemerkt.

Während es Doro mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ignorierte, lächelte Amelia, sobald sie seine Blicke bemerkte.

Er fand Amelia sehr nett, egal was andere sagten, und es lag nicht nur an ihrem Aussehen. Angestrengt versuchte er, sich zusammenzureißen und sie nicht anzustarren, doch wenn sie solch knappe Oberteile trug wie an diesem Morgen, scheiterte er kläglich. (B/N:-D)

Seit einigen Wochen schon wohnte Amelia mittlerweile im House of Seven Ways; trotzdem ertappte sich Neville immer wieder, wie er ihr verträumt nachstarrte. In ihrer Gegenwart versuchte er krampfhaft, keine Fehler zu machen. Er bemerkte aber selbst, wie er dadurch steif und hölzern wirkte, wobei er sie eigentlich eher selten zu Gesicht bekam, denn tagsüber war sie arbeiten und abends meistens unterwegs.

Wenn Doro und Amelia arbeiten waren, konnte Neville etwas entspannen. Er stöberte in der Bibliothek, wo er einige sehr interessante alte Bücher über seltene und auch verbotene Pflanzen und ein eindeutig schwarzmagisches Buch über Schutzzauber und Verteidigungsflüche fand. Oder aber er war im Garten, dort hatte er eine Ecke mit magischen Pflanzen angelegt. Doro übte nach Feierabend mit ihm apparieren, sie half ihm sich zu konzentrieren und fokussieren, und so klappte es immer besser. Die Prüfung an seinem Geburtstag würde er problemlos bestehen. Es war schon mehr als praktisch, dass die Zauber von Auroren nicht überwacht wurden; somit konnte er mit Doro üben, ohne dass es dem Zaubereiministerium auffiel.

An diesem Morgen saß er am Frühstückstisch und sein Essen lag unangetastet auf dem Teller. Seine Augen klebten förmlich an Amelias Ausschnitt, und die junge Muggelfrau schien es geradezu zu genießen, wenn sein Blick so hilflos an ihren Reizen hing. Mit einem kecken Lächeln hob sie die Tasse mit dem Cappuccino, einem Muggelgetränk, das sie jeden Morgen zu sich nahm, zwinkerte Neville zu und trank. Dabei blieb etwas von dem Schaum an ihrer Oberlippe zurück. Neville sah wie sie, während sie einen Toast bestrich, unbewusst ihre Zunge ein wenig zwischen ihren Lippen hervorkommen ließ, um den Cappuccino abzulecken. Sein Mund wurde trocken als er sah wie die kleine rote Zungenspitze den Schaum erreichte und dann langsam und gründlich, darauf bedacht alles aufzunehmen, über diese wunderbaren vollen Lippen fuhr, um dann die Köstlichkeit in den Mund zu ziehen. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich und Nevilles Mund entkam ein leiser, enttäuschter Seufzer. Amelia sah auf und grinste beim Anblick des beinahe völlig entrückten jungen Mannes. (B/N: denkt bei dem Absatz an Kiras Eisessszene in „2 Jahre Garantie", wird rot im Gesicht und liest schnell weiter)

„Amelia! Such' dir ein anderes Opfer!", fauchte Doro hinter ihm. Die Aurorin stand mit einer großen Torte in den Händen im Türrahmen. „Der Junge braucht heute seine Kräfte für andere Dinge – Happy Birthday, Neville." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und strahlte mit den siebzehn Kerzen der Torte um die Wette.

„Oh, das wusste ich gar nicht." Amelia war aufgestanden und küsste Neville nun ebenfalls, allerdings auf die Lippen. „Happy Birthday, Süßer! Was habt ihr denn vor? Musst du heute nicht arbeiten, Doro?" Amelias Stimme vernebelte schon wieder Nevilles Verstand, und wenn sie keine Muggel gewesen wäre, hätte er geschworen, dass sie Veelablut in sich habe.

„Nein, ich gehe heute nicht arbeiten, ich begleite Neville ins Ministerium. Da unser Kleiner heute Geburtstag hat und damit volljährig ist, muss er seine gesellschaftlichen Pflichten übernehmen. Wie fühlt man sich als Familienoberhaupt und Hausherr, Neville?"

„Hör' auf, Doro", nuschelte Neville verlegen und pustete die Kerzen auf seinem Geburtstagskuchen aus.

„Wann gehen wir eigentlich ins Ministerium? Kannst du mir nicht heute endlich sagen, was das für gesellschaftliche Pflichten sind, von denen du immer redest?"

„Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir nachher dort sind." Doro lud ihm ein Stück Kuchen auf den Teller. „Willst du auch ein Stück, Amelia?"

„Gerne, man muss es doch feiern, wenn solch ein appetitlicher Junge endlich erwachsen wird."

Doro rollte die Augen und schnitt den Kuchen in Stücke. Gemeinsam aßen sie, bis Almut in die Küche geflattert kam. Sie trug den Tagespropheten und landete neben der Kuchenplatte. Gemütlich faltete sie ihre Flügel zusammen und übergab Neville die Zeitung.

„Das ist nicht zu fassen! Nicht nur, dass man seine Zeitung nun von der eigenen Eule abholen lassen muss, nein, noch nicht einmal pünktlich werden die Tiere losgeschickt. Um die Zeit bin ich normalerweise schon auf dem Weg ins Büro", schimpfte Doro vor sich hin, während sie Almut etwas von ihrem Kuchen abgab.

„Doro! Kuchen ist nicht gut für Eulen", schnaubte Neville.

„Ach was", wiegelte die Schwarzhaarige ab.

„Oh doch, oder warum hat der Uhu Probleme seit er dir gehört. Und noch was: Samira wird auch immer dicker - das kommt bestimmt nicht von den vielen Mäusen, die sie nicht fängt."

Doro kicherte. „Nein, das hängt an den Babys, die sie im Bauch trägt."

Neville spürte schon wieder die verräterische Hitze auf seinen Wangen. Doch Amelia schien hin und weg.

„Katzenbabys! Wie süß, wann ist es denn soweit? Ich muss aber auch langsam los. Die Geschäftsführerin im Supermarkt meckert eh' immer an mir herum."

„Bis heute Abend und ärgere die arme Frau nicht so. Wir sollten uns auch fertig machen, Neville."

„Ich bin schon fertig, oder habe ich Kuchenkrümel im Gesicht?"

„Nein, dann los."

Neville und Doro legten ihre Reiseumhänge um und traten in den Kamin.

xXx

Stunden später, nachdem Neville endlich seine Apparierprüfung abgelegt hatte, die seit der Schließung Hogwarts nun jeder Zeit direkt im Ministerium abgelegt werden konnte, betraten sie ein kleines Büro im Ministerium. Ein junger Zauberer mit sportlicher Figur und blonden Locken sah auf und begann zu lächeln.

„Dorothy, schön, Sie zu sehen. Wir waren schon so lange nicht mehr gemeinsam Mittagessen … oh, wen haben Sie denn dabei? Ihren Freund? Mein Name ist Paul Pepperwood."

Er reichte Neville die Hand zur Begrüßung, die dieser zögerlich annahm.

„Dies ist Mister Neville Lonbottom, er hat heute einen Termin bei Ihnen."

„So, das ist Mr Longbottom. Wie ich höre, haben sie soeben ihre Apparierprüfung bestanden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zuerst einmal zu ihrer Volljährigkeit und dann zur bestandenen Prüfung. Setzen Sie sich bitte. Doro, nehmen Sie sich doch bitte den zweiten Stuhl."

Als sie saßen, kramte Mr Pepperwood eine Akte unter den Pergamenten auf seinem Schreibtisch hervor. Er öffnete sie und begann zu sprechen.

„Dann lassen Sie uns als Erstes zu dem Testament ihrer Großmutter kommen.

Das Vermögen soll nach Augusta Longbottoms letztem Willen zwischen ihnen und ihrem Vater aufgeteilt werden. Die Summe, die ihrem Vater zusteht, wird in ein extra dafür vorgesehenes Verließ in Gringotts gebracht und dient dazu, den Aufenthalt ihrer Eltern im St. Mungos lebenslang zu sichern.

Ihr Anteil, Mister Longbottom, verbleibt Ihrem Verließ. Es handelt sich dabei um einen sehr hohen Betrag, wie mir die Kobolde bescheinigt haben. Über die genaue Summe werden nur Sie selbst aufgeklärt. Der Schlüssel ist Miss Dorothy McDonough anvertraut, die ihn ihnen nun übergeben wird."

Doro nestelte an dem Verschluss einer Kette, die sie um den Hals trug. Dann legte sie einen Verließschlüssel an einer dicken Silberkette auf den Tisch. Neville nahm die Kette, wog sie kurz in der Hand und hängte sie sich dann um den Hals. Mr Pepperwood nickte zustimmend und fuhr fort.

„Des Weiteren erben Sie den Familienstammsitz, das House of Seven Ways in Wiltshire, in dem Ihre Eltern allerdings lebenslanges Wohnrecht haben, sollten sie von ihrer schrecklichen Krankheit genesen.

Ebenso werden sie Besitzer eines Hauses in Hogsmead, zurzeit verpachtet als Pup an einen Aberforth Dumbledore.

Ein etwa vierzig Hektar großes Wald- und Flurgebiet in der Nähe des Familienstammsitzes gehört ebenfalls zu ihrem Erbe."

Neville hörte dem Beamten mit offenem Mund zu. Er wusste, dass seine Familie nicht unvermögend war, doch dies übertraf doch all seine Erwartungen.

„Möchten Sie dieses Erbe antreten?", fragte Pepperwood.

„Ja, ich will!", antwortete Neville krächzend.

„Dann darf ich ihnen diesen Brief ihrer verstorbenen Großmutter überreichen.

Damit wäre das Erbe der Seite der Longbottoms erledigt …" Neville wollte sich schon erheben, als der Zauberer fortfuhr.

„Da Sie heute volljährig sind, kommt auch das Erbe mütterlicherseits zur Wirksamkeit."

Neville erstarrte und ließ sich etwas unelegant wieder auf den Stuhl plumpsen. Erbe mütterlicherseits? Davon wusste er gar nichts!

„Ihre Mutter ist eine Nachfahrin der Familie Cromwell, die in der magischen wie auch in der Muggelwelt dem adligen Stand angehören (B/N: Wow! pfeift anerkennend ). Ihr Großvater war ein Earl, doch ihre Mutter verzichtete auf ihren Titel. Somit haben auch Sie kein Anrecht auf den Ihren. Allerdings hat die Familie Ihrer Mutter schon seit je her einen ständigen Sitz im Zaubergamot. Dieser ist nicht Titel gebunden und wird somit auf Sie übergehen."

Pepperwood stand auf und einige seiner blonden Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich habe schon eine Versammlung des Gamots einberufen lassen. Dies ist so üblich, wenn neue Mitglieder aufgenommen werden in zwei Stunden in Gerichtssaal zehn. Sie können ja so lange im Cafe auf Ebene vier warten."

Die Beiden verließen das Büro und gingen zu den Fahrstühlen. Neville lief wie in Trance. Mitglied im Zaubergamot, Grundbesitzer, ein großes Vermögen … Als Doro sich schüttelte, sah Neville sie fragend an.

„Dieser Pepperwood ist so ein aalglatter Schleimer. Der dreht sein Fähnchen immer schön im Wind. Ich kann so was nicht leiden."

Neville grinste. Doch dann hörte er seiner Cousine gar nicht mehr richtig zu. Sein Gehirn versuchte, das eben gehörte und die daraus folgenden Resultate zu verarbeiten.

Zwei Stunden und jeweils zwei Stücke Torte später fuhren die Beiden mit dem Aufzug in die neunte Ebene, gingen dann links vom Fahrstuhl die Treppe hinab und den Flur entlang bis zum Gerichtssaal. Ein Zauberer führte sie durch die Tür und Neville staunte über den Raum. An den Wänden aus dunklem Stein befanden sich ansteigende Sitzreihen ähnlich einem Amphitheater. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Stuhl für die Angeklagten. Dieser trug an den Armlehnen Ketten, um den Schuldigen zu fesseln. Doro hatte sich auf Anweisung des Ordners, Mitarbeiters des Ministeriums gleich neben der Tür auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, während sich Neville in die Mitte des Raumes stellen musste.

In den Reihen saßen Zauberer und Hexen in pflaumenblauen Roben, auf deren Brust sich ein kunstvoll gesticktes silbernes "Z" befand. Tiberius Odgens, der neue Großmeister, erhob sich und sprach mit lauter, dunkler Stimme:

„Verehrte Mitglieder des Zaubergamot, wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um Mister Neville Longbottom in unsere Reihen aufzunehmen, seinen ihm seit seiner Geburt zustehenden Platz, den er anstelle seiner Mutter annimmt, bis er ihn abtritt oder seinem Erben weitergibt. Gibt es irgendetwas, das gegen seine Aufnahme in unseren Rat spricht? Wenn ja, soll es nun ausgesprochen werden."

Ein Murmeln und Tuscheln schwoll an und Neville fühlte sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sich Gefangene fühlen mussten, über die hier in den Raum geurteilt wurde. Doch wenigstens drohte ihm nicht eine Haftstrafe in Askaban. (B/N: gggg )

„Da keine Einwände gegen die Aufnahme bestehen, bitte ich dich, Neville Longbottom, hebe die rechte Hand und sprich mir nach:

Ich werde meine Aufgabe als Richtender nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen erfüllen und den Gesetzen des großen Buches folgen."

„Ich werde meine Aufgabe als Richtender nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen erfüllen und den Gesetzen des großen Buches folgen", wiederholte Neville, wobei ihm seine Stimme fremd und weit entfernt vorkam.

Der Zauberer, der sie vorhin in den Raum geführt hatte, brachte Neville ein dickes altes Buch und eine pflaumenblaue Robe.

„Somit ist Mister Neville Frank Longbottom Mitglied des Zaubergamots. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Wir werden Versammlungseinladungen mit ihrer Eule zu ihnen schicken. Die Eule wird dem magischen Ruf folgen, das Einverständnis haben sie mit dem Ablegen des Eides gegeben. – Keine Angst sonst haben sie sich zu nichts mehr verpflichtet." Anscheinend hatte er Nevilles skeptischen Ausdruck gesehen. Nacheinander stellten sich die Mitglieder nur Neville vor und es wurden jeweils einige Sätze gewechselt. Doch Neville hatte kaum eine Chance, sich alle Namen zu merken; nur Mrs Marchbanks kannte er, die ihn herzlich begrüßte. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit konnten Neville und Doro wieder gehen.

Als sie zuhause aus dem Kamin schritten, Neville mit der Gamotsrobe und dem großen Buch auf dem Arm, spürte er überdeutlich, wie müde er war.

„Doro, sei mir nicht böse, doch ich werde gleich nach oben gehen. Meine Beine sind schwer wie Blei."

„Oh nein, du wirst nur einmal siebzehn, mein Lieber. Du wirst schön mit mir in den Salon gehen und ein Glas trinken. Zur Feier des Tages … nun komm schon!"

Widerwillig ließ sich Neville an der Hand nehmen und hinter Doro herschleifen. Sie öffnete schwungvoll die Tür zum Salon und zog Neville hinein. Mitten im Raum ließ sie seine Hand los und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Happy Birthday!", riefen einige Stimmen und hinter den Sesseln und Sofas kamen eine Menge Gäste zum Vorschein. (B/N: ggg )

Überrascht stand Neville da und staunte. Mit einer Überraschungsparty hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, Neville." Onkel Algie drückte ihm ein großes und sehr schweres Paket in die Hand.

„Da … danke."

Mechanisch schüttelte Neville die Hände. Tonks und Remus waren da; sie hatten ihm eine Siegellampe und Wachs geschenkt. Onkel Algie und Enid hatten ein sehr großes, in dickes Leder gebundenes Buch geschenkt, das Neville erstaunt musterte.

„Onkel Algie, das ist „Alle magischen Pflanzen und ihre Wirkung" vonSamiramis Shephard. Das ist das aktuellste und vollständigste Werk, das es gibt." Neville umarmte seinen Onkel stürmisch.

Dann erst bemerkte er richtig, dass auch noch einige Freunde aus der Schule gekommen waren. Seamus, Luna, Dean und … Ginny ... er schluckte hart ... aber wenigsten war diese Rebecca nicht gekommen.

Nachdem er alle Päckchen ausgepackt hatte, gab es Getränke und Schnittchen. Als auch Ginny ihm gratulierte, verkrampfte er sich etwas, doch ihre Anwesenheit war nicht mehr so schlimm für ihn.

„Alles Gute, Neville; Harry, Ron und Hermine wären sicher auch gekommen, doch es weiß immer noch keiner, wo die Drei stecken."

„Tut mir sehr Leid für dich, Ginny. Ich hoffe, du kannst dich trotzdem amüsieren."

Doro ließ Musik erklingen und kam schnurstracks auf ihn zu.

„Du hast mein Geschenk noch nicht geöffnet." Als Neville danach greifen wollte, zog sie es ein Stück zurück. „Was bekomme ich dafür?"

„Ähm, man bekommt doch nichts für ein Geschenk."

Doro grinste hinterlistig und sagte: „Du bekommst es nur, wenn du mit mir tanzt. Enid hat mir erzählt, dass sie es dir beigebracht hat und dass du es gut kannst."

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu erpressen, um mit mir zu tanzen; ich tue es gerne."

„Ich bin eben eine Slytherin. Das Geschenk ist von Amelia und mir", konterte Doro und gab ihm das Paket. Es war ein Bündel teures Pergament mit dem Wappen der Lonbottoms. „Außerdem drücken sich fast alle Männer ums Tanzen, da wollte ich nur vorbeugen."

Die beiden begannen zu tanzen. Enid und Algie folgten, ebenso wie Dean und Luna. Tonks lächelte Remus blinzelnd an und der nahm lachend ihre Hand und führte sie zur Tanzfläche, die Doro geschaffen hatte, indem sie die Möbel zur Seite gezaubert hatte.

Erschöpft setzte sich Neville nach etlichen Tänzen auf die Couch und nippte an einem Glas Champagner. Es wäre ihm im Traum nicht eingefallen, dass sein Geburtstag so schön hätte werden können. Tonks ließ sich neben ihm auf das Polster fallen, während Remus mit Doro tanzte.

„Puh, meine Füße bringen mich um."

„Warum zauberst du dir deine Schuhe nicht bequemer?", fragte Neville.

„Habe ich doch schon. Doch meine Beine werden in letzter Zeit abends immer so schwer und schlapp." (B/N: macht sich so ihre Gedanken um kleine Werwölfe – oder liege ich da sehr falsch ) (A/N: ich kann mir gar nicht erklären, was Du meinst ‚unschuldig guck'

„Hast du es mal mit einer Mentha piperita – Cinnamomum camphora - Lavendula angustifolia - Ölmischung versucht? Das hat Gran immer genommen."

Tonks sah ihn lange an, so lange, dass es Neville schon unangenehm wurde. Dann küsste sie ihn auf die Wange und flüsterte: „Du bist ein sehr ungewöhnlicher junger Mann. Sag' mal, kannst du schon einen Patronuszauber?"

Neville war verwirrt über den schnellen Themenwechsel, nickte aber aufrichtig.

„Und, was für ein Tier ist es?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ein Vogel, ein Greifvogel; um genau zu sein, ein Rotmilan", antwortete Neville leise.

„Ein schönes Tier, da freue ich mich, es öfter zu sehen", sagte Tonks und streckte ihre Beine aus.

„Wieso wirst du meinen Patronus öfter sehen?"

„Im Orden teilen wir Botschaften aus, indem wir unseren Patronus losschicken. Den kann niemand fälschen."

„Bei Merlin, das ist ja raffiniert. Patronusboten. Klasse", ‚flüsterte' Neville recht laut, doch es nahm keiner der Gäste Notiz von ihm, da Amelia eingetreten war. Sie hatte ihre Haare frisiert und ein luftiges, seidenähnliches Kleid mit einem sündhaft tiefen Ausschnitt am Rücken an. Als sie auf Neville zukam, sah er, dass der Stoff des Kleides leicht durchschimmernd war und man weiße Spitzenunterwäsche sah.

„So, Geburtstagskind, tanzt du mit mir?"

Neville war nur noch zu einem recht unrhythmischen Nicken fähig, doch Amelia zog ihn auf die Füße. Ganz am Rande bemerkte er die neidischen Blicke der männlichen Anwesenden und die ungläubigen Blicke der weiblichen. Doch er tanzte, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Er hielt diese Wahnsinnsfrau in seinen Armen und es kümmerte ihn nicht, was die Anderen tuschelten. Sie wollte mit ihm tanzen, nur mit ihm. Seine Hand lag auf der nackten Haut ihres Rückens und es fühlte sich gut an.

Nach drei Runden fragte Amelia mit sichtlich geröteten Wangen: „Könnten wir ein wenig an die Luft gehen? Mir ist ganz schön heiß."

Sie traten auf den Balkon und standen in der milden Abendluft an der Balustrade.

„Amelia?"

„Was gibt es, Neville?"

„Warum wolltest du mit mir tanzen?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Schau, normale, nichtverwandte weibliche Erdenbewohner machen eher einen Bogen um mich, doch du …du tust solche Dinge und … und"

„Was denkst du denn, warum ich es tue, Neville?"

„Um Doro zu ärgern", antwortete er mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Ich gebe es zu, ein wenig möchte ich Doro ärgern, doch glaubst du, ich würde das tun, wenn ich dich furchtbar finden würde?"

Neville zuckte kurz die Schultern und ließ sie dann wieder hängen. Amelia atmete tief durch und fasste dann unter Nevilles Kinn. Langsam drehte sie sein Gesicht herum, bis er sie ansah.

„Neville, was glaubst du, warum ich mich immer so aufdonnere? Warum bin ich so erpicht darauf, dass mir die Männer hinterher sehen?"

„Weil es dir gefällt?"

„Das auch, doch es gibt mir das Gefühl, etwas wert zu sein. Verstehst du, mir ging es immer so wie dir, bis ich in die Pubertät kam. Mein Busen wuchs früher als der der anderen Mädchen und plötzlich interessierten sich die Jungs für mich. Das habe ich ausgenutzt … das nutze ich immer noch aus."

Neville spürte, wie bei der Erwähnung ihres Busens das Blut in seine Wangen schoss. Doch sie tat ihm leid, denn eigentlich lebte sie eine Rolle und nicht ihr Leben.

„Aber du bist doch ein netter lieber Mensch, warum versteckst du sich hinter der Fassade?" (B/N: ARGH! BREMSE! STOFFEL!)

„Ach, dir hat die Fassade nicht gefallen? Du sabberst, weil ich so nett bin? Nett sind auch Kaninchen", zischte sie. (B/N: gggg )

„Tut mir leid", sagte Neville und sah wieder unter sich.

„Unsinn, mir tut es leid! Zuerst öffne ich mich dir und dann schlage ich dir die Tür ins Gesicht, wenn du eintreten willst."

Sie zog Neville dicht an sich heran und drückte ihn. Ihr Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Sie kam näher und sein Herz trommelte gegen seine Brust. In Erwartung eines Kusses schloss er die Augen. Doch er spürte keine Lippen auf den seinen, dafür hörte er seine Cousine. (B/N: Mpf.)

„Was gibt _das_ denn hier? Neville, ich glaube, du solltest hineingehen zu deinen Gästen. Algie und Enid sind schon gegangen." Ihre Augen funkelten Amelia wütend an.

„Aber Doro …", setzte Neville frustriert an, doch der strenge Blick seiner Cousine ließ ihn verstummen und er ging hinein.

Drinnen grinste ihm Remus entgegen. Neville nahm ein Champagnerglas und schüttete den Inhalt auf einmal hinunter, dann eine zweites und eine drittes.

„Komm, wir tanzen lieber noch mal, bevor du dich ins Koma trinkst", lachte Tonks und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche.

tbc

Nur um es nochmals zu erwähnen, reviewen führt nicht zu Komplikationen und hat auch keine Nebenwirkungen! (Außer einer motivierteren Autorin!)


	8. Süß und Bitter

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, doch nun ist es da, das neue Kapitel! Mit meiner ersten Sexszene (gut, auch mit Nevilles ;D) ich hoffe es gefällt Euch. Ich habe mir übrigens zusätzlich zu meinen Mädels männliche Betaunterstützung zugelegt, damit das alles authentisch bleibt. ggg Vielen Dank Kramusha! Viel Spaß!

**8. Süß und Bitter**

„_Aber Doro …", setzte Neville frustriert an, doch der strenge Blick seiner Cousine ließ ihn verstummen und er ging hinein._

_Drinnen grinste ihm Remus entgegen. Neville nahm ein Champagnerglas und schüttete den Inhalt auf einmal hinunter, dann eine zweites und ein drittes. _

„_Komm, wir tanzen lieber noch ein Mal, bevor du dich ins Koma trinkst", lachte Tonks und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Neville am nächsten Morgen das Badezimmer betrat, spürte er, wie die Verspannungen seines Rückens langsam Kopfschmerzen nach sich zogen. Der Champagner war wohl doch etwas zu viel gewesen. Mürrisch putzte er seine Zähne, doch dann blickte er auf die große Badewanne, die frei im Raum stand; sie war nicht so groß wie die Wannen in Hogwarts, doch sie war aus Marmor, den man magisch wärmen konnte. Das hatte er einmal vergessen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit fiel die Wassertemperatur um etliche Grade, was natürlich typisch für sein Geschick war.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes wärmte er den Stein, ließ Wasser einlaufen und gab einen Wildkräuterbadezusatz hinein, der Muskel entspannend war.

Sein Morgenmantel glitt auf den Boden, gefolgt von seinem Schlafanzug und der Unterhose. Langsam streckte er seinen Fuß in das grünliche Wasser, um die Temperatur des Wassers zu testen. Vorsichtig setzte er sich in das doch recht heiße Nass.

Als er sich endlich an die Temperatur gewöhnt hatte, lehnte er sich entspannt an den Rand und schloss die Augen. Beinahe wäre er eingeschlafen, doch das Knarren der Tür schreckte ihn auf.

‚Verdammt, ich habe die Tür nicht abgeschlossen! Hoffentlich ist es nur Doro, die etwas vergessen hat … Mist!'

Amelia trat ein.

„Sorry, das Bad ist besetzt!", rief er schnell.

„Oh, Neville, mein kleiner Charmeur. Es macht dir sicherlich nichts aus, wenn ich meine Morgentoilette verrichte, während du badest", flötete sie grinsend. (B/N: Öhm ... nein ... gar nicht ... ;-))

„Ähm, ähm, du kannst doch nicht…", Neville spürte Hitze in seinen Wangen aufsteigen und wusste, dass er errötete. Wie er das hasste!

„Glaub mir, du hast nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte", lachte die junge Frau und streifte ihren Morgenmantel ab.

Ihr üppiger Busen wurde von einem weißen Büstenhalter eingefasst, der von demselben Spitzenbesatz geziert wurde wie die Panties, die ihre runden Pobacken umhüllten. Neville hatte das Gefühl, er könne kaum mehr atmen. Die warme feuchte Luft schien ihn zu ersticken. Mit offenem Mund starrte er auf die leicht bekleidete Frau und verfolgte jede ihre Bewegungen, wie sie sich bückte, streckte, sich ihr Busen bewegte, wenn sie atmete. Seine Zunge fuhr genüsslich über seine Lippen. Als sie sich die Haare öffnete und mit einer Hand durch die Strähnen fuhr, entfuhr ihm ein leiser Seufzer. Doch selbst als sie sich umdrehte und ihn anlächelte, konnte er seinen starren Blick nicht abwenden.

„Was meinst du? Meine Haare könnten doch eine Wäsche vertragen, oder?" Neville starrte sie weiterhin nur an, unfähig, auch nur einen Teil seiner Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, geschweige denn in einen Satz. „Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn ich zu dir komme, die Wanne ist ja groß genug."

„Nicht, Amelia, du weißt doch schon, dass ich dich toll finde. Du musst nicht bewei …", krächzte Neville, verzweifelt versuchend, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch Amelia lächelte ihn mit einem begierigen Blick an.

Nevilles Ausdruck wurde geradezu panisch, als Amelia ganz langsam ihren Büstenhalter öffnete und zur Wanne herüberkam. Weshalb nur hatte er kein Schaumbad genommen? Damit hätte er sein ‚Problem', dass sich inzwischen in seiner Lendengegend erhob, verdecken können. Doch das grünliche, klare Wasser bot ihrem Blick kein Hindernis. Ein genießerisches Lächeln zeigte sich auf den Lippen der Frau, als sie ihm nun ihrerseits eine freie Aussicht auf ihre nackten Brüste gewährte. Aufreizend langsam streifte sie ihr Höschen die Beine hinunter und stieg dann geschmeidig zu ihm in die Wanne.

„Was bist du denn so schüchtern?"

„Du bist … ich habe … noch … nie … du weißt" Etwas hilflos japste er. Seine Sinne schienen zu schwinden und der Geruch der Kräuter war wenig hilfreich bei seinem Versuch, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

„Bleibe ganz ruhig, Neville, es wird dir gefallen", schnurrte Amelia und kam zu ihm herüber.

Sie beugte sich über ihn und ihre Finger berührten zärtlich seine Brust. Langsam fuhr sie an seinem Schlüsselbein entlang, über den Hals und bis zum Hinterkopf. Genießerisch zog sie ihn in einen langen, heißen Kuss. Als ihre Zunge seine Lippen teilte, erlosch jeglicher Widerstand in ihm und er gab sich ihr ganz hin. Ihre andere Hand fuhr langsam seinen Bauch hinab und seine Lenden entlang, strichen fest über seine Hüften und massierten schließlich seinen Oberschenkel. Sie liebkoste die zarte Haut der Innenseite, während ihre Zunge mit der seinen spielte. Neville hatte das Gefühl seine Haut brenne, und als ihr Arm seine Männlichkeit streifte, schienen seine Nervenenden zu explodieren. Seine Lenden zogen sich beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen. Eine nie gefühlte Befriedigung breitete sich aus.

Amelia brach den Kuss ab und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Etwas voreilig, der junge Mann. Ich wollte auch meinen Spaß. So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon", gurrte sie.

Neville schluckte hart - sollte es noch peinlicher werden? Doch Amelia machte sich nicht lustig über ihn, sondern nahm seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre Brüste. Seine Fingerspitzen fühlten die Hitze ihrer zarten Haut. Neville hielt kurz die Luft an und begann sie dann zärtlich zu streicheln. Amelia schloss genüsslich die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Neville nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und küsste ihren Hals. Die junge Frau setzte sich neben ihn, ohne seine Zärtlichkeiten zu unterbrechen, und zog Neville gleichzeitig auf sich. Ihre Beine schlossen sich um seinen Körper und die Haare ihres Dreiecks reizten ihn an einer ganz empfindlichen Stelle, die sofort wieder in Aufruhr stand.

Seine Hände erforschten nun ihren Körper und Amelia zeigte Neville durch ihr Stöhnen, wo sie seine Berührungen am meisten genoss … und er erwies sich als eifriger und gelehriger Schüler. Sanft umschlossen seine Hände ihre Brüste und er küsste sie, zuerst vorsichtig, doch bald wurde er leidenschaftlicher. Seine Mund traf den ihren und ihre Zunge teilte seine Lippen erneut, um die seine in ein aufreizendes Spiel zu verwickeln.

Die beiden versanken in einem Taumel der Empfindungen.

Neville vergaß Zeit und Raum, er tat Dinge und es wurden Dinge mit ihm getan, von denen er bis dahin nicht einmal wusste, dass es sie überhaupt gab.

Zeitlos trieben sie sich von einer Ekstase zur nächsten ...

Schließlich lagen die Beiden keuchend nebeneinander in der Wanne, deren Wasser merklich kühl geworden war, er war so abgelenkt, dass er den Zauber nicht aufrechterhalten hatte. Doch das kühle Nass war eher angenehm, denn sein Körper fühlte sich heiß und müde zugleich an. Der Auftrieb des Wassers gab ihm das Gefühl zu schweben.

Er hatte mit einer Frau geschlafen … nicht wie seine Freunde mit einem unerfahrenen Mädchen. Wie oft hatte er von den Erfahrungen der Anderen gehört, die linkisch und manchmal sogar unbefriedigend mit einem der Mädchen Sex hatten. Doch er, er war von dieser Wahnsinnsfrau in diese Geheimnisse eingeführt worden. Sie beide hatten mehr als einen Höhepunkt erreicht und nach dem er seine anfängliche Verkrampftheit abgelegt hatte, war es einfach nur wunderschön.

„Neville, sag mal, wo bleibst du denn? Bist du ertunk…" Doro stand in der Tür und starrte mit großen Augen auf die Szene. (B/N: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

Nevilles Hochgefühl war schlagartig verschwunden, und vor Beschämung wusste er nicht, wohin er schauen sollte. Was würde Doro nun nur von ihm denken?

Dann schlug ihm die Erkenntnis mitten ins Gesicht.

‚Ich bin nackt, Doro sieht es … sie weiß … weiß was ich getan habe. Ob sie jemals wieder mit mir spricht?'

Doch Dorothy McDonough sprach ... aber nicht mit ihm ... und eigentlich brüllte sie auch eher. „Amelia! Das kann wohl nicht war sein! Du bist eine elende Schlampe! Mach' dass du aus der Wanne kommst, packe deine Sachen und mache dich aus dem Haus. ICH WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN! Er ist mein kleiner Cousin, er ist gerade siebzehn, du männerfressende Mantis! RAUS!"

„Doro ich … es tut … das wollte …" Neville war aufgestanden und wollte ihr erklären, dass es nicht Amelias Schuld war, doch Doros eisiger Blick brachte ihn sofort zum Schweigen.

„Und du … du Möchtegerncasanova ... zieh' dich an und mach', dass du von diesem Luder weg kommst! Mit dir spreche ich später."

Neville floh aus der Wanne, raffte seine Kleider zusammen und versuchte noch einmal, alles zu erklären.

„Es … es war alles meine Schuld, bitte Doro…"

„Raus!" (B/N: Öhm ... was bildet die sich eigentlich ein? Ist es ihr Haus? Ist ihr Cousin noch minderjährig? Also!)

Mit gesenktem Kopf schlich Neville durch den Flur zu seinem Zimmer. Hinter sich hörte er Doro brüllen wie eine Löwin. Sie bedachte Amelia mit Namen, die Neville noch nie gehört hatte, geschweige denn jemals in den Mund genommen hätte. Doch auch Amelia schrie nun unflätige Antworten zurück. (B/N:D Zickenalarm!)

Neville schloss lautstark die Tür, zog seine Robe an und warf sich bäuchlings aufs Bett. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er heulen oder grollen sollte. Er grollte, nicht sicher, ob er wütender auf Doro oder sich selbst war. Wie konnte sie ihm so etwas antun? Ihn so demütigen. Er war erwachsen verdammt noch mal! Er hatte ein Haus, er war Mitglied im Zaubergamot er hatte Sex gehabt.

Wunderbaren, berauschenden Sex.

Wie konnte er nur so feige sein?

Die beiden Frauen stritten weiter, dass ihre Worte durchs ganze Haus gellend zu hören waren, anscheinend hatten sie Amelias Zimmer erreicht. Neville zog das Kopfkissen unter sich hervor und drückte es auf seinen Hinterkopf, in der Hoffung, es würde den Lärm dämpfen. Tatsächlich wurden die Stimmen so leise, dass er sich ablenken konnte.

‚Was für ein Desaster. Warum muss alles in meinem Leben nur so verdammt schief laufen? Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach dort bleiben und zu Amelia stehen?'

Erst das Zuschlagen der Haustür drang wieder bis zu ihm vor. Einige Momente später bemerkte er ein Gewicht auf seinem Bett und eine Hand auf seinem Rücken. Wütend schlug er ihren Arm weg und funkelte Doro an.

„Es tut mir leid, Kleiner", sagte sie leise. „Ich hab etwas überreagiert. Du bist ein siebzehnjähriger männlicher Teenager … ich sollte mir eher Sorgen machen, wenn du _nicht_ an so was denken würdest und es _nicht_ ausprobieren wolltest. Doch Amelia ist zweiundzwanzig. Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau, von der man etwas mehr Beherrschung erwarten kann. - Hat es dir wenigstens gefallen?"

Neville verschluckte sich an der bissigen Antwort, die er eigentlich auf den Lippen hatte, als er den letzten Satz vernahm. Doro klopfte ihm den Rücken und lachte.

„Ich … ich …"

„Du musst mir keine Antwort geben."

„Ich wollte nicht … kann ich denn nie etwas richtig machen?" Neville ließ seinen Kopf wieder in die Kissen fallen.

„Du hast doch nichts falsch gemacht, Neville. Ich … ich wollte nur nicht, dass du dich in sie verliebst. Amelia ist eine … sehr reizvolle Frau, doch sie spielt nur mit Männern, glaube mir. Du bist kein Mann zum Spielen. Sie hätte dich nur verletzt, glaube mir, ich kenne sie seit fünf Jahren. Oder bist du schon in sie verliebt?"

„Doro, ich habe gestern mit Amelia gesprochen … sie ist gar nicht so … Ich will, dass sie zurückkommt!", seine Stimme wurde fester. (B/N: Auch eine Antwort ;))

„Du wirst eine nette junge Hexe finden, mit der du richtig und fest zusammen sein willst, nicht nur so."

„Nein, es ist meine Entscheidung! Wir werden sie suchen! Auch wenn es keine Beziehung wird, oder wenn wir nicht mehr …", er errötete leicht. „Ich will nicht, dass sie so aus dem Haus gejagt wird. Sie soll zurückkommen, ich will wenigstens noch einmal mit ihr reden."

Doro lächelte, und ihre Augen strahlten wie Sterne. „So gefällst du mir, kleiner Löwe. Auch wenn es mich mehr gefreut hätte, wenn du wegen einer anderen Sache endlich zu dir selbst stehst."

„Doro, dein Freund – warum lebt ihr nicht zusammen?", fragte Neville leise, nachdem er eine Weile geschwiegen hatte.

„Das wird schon noch, sobald dieser unselige Krieg endlich zu Ende ist … und wir beide überlebt haben", fügte sie leise hinzu. Neville spürte, dass sie nicht darüber reden wollte.

„Wir sollten frühstücken gehen", sagte Neville und sprang aus dem Bett.

Er war nicht mehr richtig wütend. Er würde zu Amelia gehen und ihr alles erklären, sich entschuldigen und …

„Ja, ja, man bekommt Hunger, wenn man sich so anstrengt", kicherte Doro.

Neville spürte, wie seine Wangen anfingen zu brennen. Wie er dieses Rotwerden hasste! Doch er senkte diesmal nicht seinen Blick, sondern er versuchte, sie erbost anzufunkeln. (B/N:-) was so ein bisschen Liebe alles vermag ...)

„Jetzt sei nicht so; ich werde dich doch wohl etwas aufziehen dürfen, kleiner Casanova!" Sie nahm Neville in den Arm und drückte ihn kurz an sich, dann schob sie ihn auf den Flur. „Bei Merlin!", rief sie, als sie auf die große Standuhr im Gang sah. „Ich bin zu spät! Frühstücke du alleine, ich muss los, wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag. Ich werde mal nachsehen, ob ich Amelia finde, versprochen!" Sie rannte die Treppe hinab und verschwand ohne Ihren Mantel im Kamin; den fand Neville kurz darauf noch auf dem Sessel, der neben dem Kamin stand.

Im Salon, den sie nach der Teeparty wieder benutzten, saß zwischen dem angerichteten Frühstück Almut und schaukelte gelangweilt von einem Bein auf das andere. An ihrem Fuß war der Tagesprophet befestigt. Ungeduldig erhob sie das Bein, als Neville sich setzte.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich nehme sie ja." Er band die Zeitung ab und gab Almut einen Eulenkeks. „Sogar die Zeitung wird nicht mehr von Verlagseulen gebracht, alles versinkt in Angst vor einem neuen Angriff", seufzte er.

Er goss sich Tee ein und sah dann in die Tasse. Er war mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen. Nun war er kein kleiner Junge mehr, nein, ein Mann. Es war schön gewesen, auch wenn das ganze im Chaos geendet hatte. Amelia war so zärtlich und doch fordernd gewesen. Ganz anders als Seamus und Dean ihre ersten Male beschrieben hatten. Seine Gedanken an Amelia ließen das Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend erneut erwachen. Neville nahm einen Schluck Tee, dann schlug er die Zeitung auf und

… vergaß beinahe zu atmen. Dort stand als große Überschrift:

**ALTE ORDNUNG WIEDER HERGESTELLT**

**Durch eine von langer Hand geplante Revolution gegen die korrupte, muggelorientierte Regierung konnte die Ordnung in der magischen Welt heute Nacht wieder hergestellt werden.**

**Leider konnten Verluste bei der Übernahme nicht gänzlich verhindert werden. Der ehemalige Zaubereiminister Scrimgeour und einige seiner zwielichtigen Anhänger wurden getötet. Doch es gelang den, der magischen Gesellschaft loyalen, Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums den Widerstand der Abtrünnigen im Keim zu ersticken. Ministeriumangestellte, die dem unverantwortlichen Regime abschwören, bleiben in ihren Positionen. Auroren müssen einen Test unter der neuen Leiterin des Aurorenbüros Bellatrix Lestrange (die gänzlich von den unhaltbaren gegen sie von der verleumderischen alten Regierung gegen sie erhobenen Vorwürfen rehabilitiert wurde) absolvieren, um weiterarbeiten zu können.**

**Die politischen Häftlinge in Askaban wurden freigelassen, darunter auch der ehrenwerte Mister Lucius Malfoy. Der zu Unrecht des Mordes beschuldigte Mister Severus Snape wird nicht länger verfolgt, dafür werden Haftbefehle gegen Mister Harry James Potter, Mister Ronald Billius Weasley und Miss Hermine Jane Granger erlassen. Die drei werden terroristischer Aktivitäten und eines Putschversuchs angeklagt. **

**Um Unruhen zu verhindern, wurde Miss Dolores Umbridge, die schon als Großinquisitorin auf Hogwarts für Ordnung sorgte, zur neuen Zaubereiministerin ernannt. Ihr Stellvertreter ist Mister Percy Weasley, der sich ebenfalls schon durch herausragende Leistungen einen Namen gemacht hat.**

**Die neue Ministerin erließ sofort einige notwendige Neuerungen:**

**§ 1Alle gefährlichen Kreaturen und Halbmenschen werden unverzüglich in Reservate verbracht, wo sie sicher verwahrt und artgerecht gehalten werden. **

**Unter diese Regelungen fallen Werwölfe, Zentauren, Riesen und deren Mischlinge. **

**Die vollständige Liste kann im Ministerium eingesehen werden. **

**Eine solche Kreatur, die außerhalb ihres Reservates angetroffen wird, kann zum Schutze der Bevölkerung sofort getötet werden.**

**Die Bevölkerung wird verpflichtet, die Sichtung einer solchen Kreatur außerhalb ihres Reservates sofort beim Ministerium zu melden.**

**§ 2Ausnahmen von § 1 werden nur für die Kobolde der Bank Gringotts gemacht. **

**Weitere Ausnahmen können nur unter Angabe von Gründen und nach dem Ablegen einer Eignungsprüfung erfolgen. Anträge hierfür erhalten sie über unseren Ministeriumsmitarbeiter Fenrir Greyback, der aus eigener Erfahrung heraus die Eignungsprüfung für uns entwickeln konnte.**

**§ 3 Die Verbindung zwischen einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer mit einem Muggel oder einer Kreatur der unter §1 aufgeführten Liste wird nicht mehr geduldet. Bei Verstößen kann eine Haftstrafe von bis zu 30 Jahren verhängt werden. Schon geschlossene Ehen mit Muggeln werden mit sofortiger Wirkung annulliert, in Ausnahmefällen können Sondergenehmigungen zu solch einer Verbindung beantragt werden. Diese Anträge sind direkt an das Ministerium unter Angabe von Gründen zu richten.**

**§ 4Muggelgeborene mit magischen Fähigkeiten werden nicht mehr in unsere Gemeinschaft aufgenommen. Ihnen werden sofort jegliche Befugnisse entzogen. Ausgenommen von dieser Regelung sind schon integrierte Zauberer und Hexen, die unserer neuen Regierung die Treue schwören.**

**Der erste Schritt zur Bewahrung und Pflege unserer eigenen Kultur und dem Schutz vor der Muggelisierung wäre gemacht. Über weitere Pläne und Beschlüsse werden sie die Reporter des Tagespropheten gerne informieren.**

**Ihre **

**Rita Kimmkorn**

Neville hustete und räusperte sich, als er bemerkte, dass er während des Lesens wirklich nur wenige Atemzüge getan hatte. Der Tee war aus der schief gehaltenen Tasse auf das Tischtuch gelaufen.

Das war doch völlig unmöglich … wie _konnte_ so was geschehen? Die Zaubererwelt würde sich das nicht gefallen lassen! Oder doch?

Völlig aufgelöst wanderte sein Blick über den Frühstückstisch, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was er sah.

‚Ich bin nicht in Gefahr, ich bin reinblütig und Mitglied des Zaubergamot. Doro ist ebenfalls als Reinblüter in Sicherheit, doch wenn meine Cousine von dieser Neuigkeit erfährt … so wie ich sie kenne, wird sie ihren Mund nicht halten können und jedem auf die Nase binden, was sie davon hält, was nicht das sein dürfte, was die Todesser und das Ministerium hören wollen. Bei Merlin, die Todesser haben das Ministerium übernommen … Harry!'

„Hermine! Ihre Eltern waren beide Muggel. Die Todesser wissen, dass sie Harrys Freundin ist … oh nein ... Ginny! Sie wird eines ihrer ersten Opfer sein!", rief er laut aus. Dann sprang er auf und warf dabei seinen Stuhl um. „Merlin hilf! Remus Lupin – sie werden ihn einfangen und behandeln wie ein Tier! Wie eine Bestie ... oder ihn gleich töten!"

Er musste Tonks und Remus warnen!

tbc

Habe ich ein Review verdient? Hmm?


	9. Schreck lass nach!

Da Ihr alle so lieb Kommis geschrieben habt, kommt hier ein extra langes Kapitel. Dass es bei der Füchsin noch dauert hoffe ich entschuldigt ihr, wenn ihr lest, wer nun mitspielt ...

**9. Schreck lass nach!**

„_Bei Merlins Bart, Hermine! Ihre Eltern sind beide Muggel! Alle wissen, dass sie Harrys Freundin ist … oh nein, Ginny! Sie wird eines ihrer ersten Opfer sein!", rief er laut aus. Dann sprang er auf und warf dabei seinen Stuhl um. „Merlin, hilf! Remus Lupin – sie werden ihn einfangen und behandeln wie ein Tier! Wie eine Bestie - oder sie werden ihn gleich töten!"_

_Er musste Tonks und Remus warnen! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks und Remus waren im Grimmauldplatz um etwas zu suchen. Tonks hatte gesagt, sie würden sich mit dem Patronuszauber Nachrichten schicken. Er musste planen wie er nun vorgehen würde.

Neville schreckte durch ein Rumpeln und Poltern aus seinen Gedanken auf. Die Geräusche kamen eindeutig aus Doros Zimmer ... weshalb war sie schon wieder da? Oder ... war es jemand anderes? Schnell eilte er aus der Küche, den Zauberstab kampfbereit erhoben, rannte er leise durch die Halle. Am Fuß der Treppe konnte er das leise Fluchen eines Mannes hören

… Doro war in Gefahr!

Geduckt schlich er die Stufen hoch. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Kurz blieb er am Eingang des Turmzimmers stehen, atmete tief durch und öffnete lautlos die Tür.

Doro lag bewusstlos auf ihrem Bett, die Robe zerrissen und eine Wunde an ihrer Stirn blutete. Neben ihr stand ein Zauberer mit langem, fettigem, schwarzem Haar …

‚Snape', schoss es Neville durch seinen Kopf. ‚Snape hat Doro etwas angetan! Dafür wird er leiden, der Dreckskerl! Ich werde ihm wehtun. Expellearmus!'

Snapes Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und der Tränkemeister wirbelte herum. Überrascht starrte er Neville kurz an.

„Longbottom, gehen Sie. Ich kann Sie jetzt hier nicht gebrauchen", zischte er.

„WAS haben Sie Doro angetan? Ist sie tot?" Nevilles Stimme war kalt und stark.

„Angst, noch ein Familienmitglied zu verlieren?", fragte Snape in einem Tonfall, den Neville nicht deuten konnte.

Der junge Zauberer wurde von seiner Wut übermannt. Sein Arm mit dem Zauberstab schnellte nach oben und er bellte: „Crucio!", ehe er noch richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte. Die Stabbewegung war nur ein einfaches Schnippen, das schwierige am Cruciatus war schließlich der Wille Schmerz zuzufügen.

Neville wollte Snape Schmerzen zufügen, ihn leiden lassen, für Dumbledore, für Doro, für ihn selbst, für alles, was ihm dieses fetthaarige Scheusal je angetan hatte.

Snape schrie auf und brach zusammen. Seine Augen starrten Neville ungläubig aus seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an. Als der Tränkemeister zu röcheln begann, löste Neville den Fluch.

„Na, Sie Abschaum, können Sie jetzt endlich einmal ihre gemeine Klappe halten!", fauchte Neville wütend, bis ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, was er da gerade getan hatte.

_Er hatte einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt! _

Breitbeinig stand er vor dem sich auf dem Boden krümmenden Snape und blickte erschrocken auf seinen Zauberstab. Was sollte er nur tun? Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen zu etwas, das er zutiefst verabscheute. Doch er musste handeln und zwar schnell. „Vincire!" Snapes Hände und Füße wurden durch magische Seile gebunden. Dann ließ er den gefesselten Zauberer auf einen kleinen Sessel schweben und trat an Doros Bett.

‚Wenn sie tot ist, werde ich das nicht überleben.' Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und berührte Doros Wange ... doch sie war warm. Seine Hand tastete sich vor zu ihrem Hals, um dort den Puls zu fühlen. Da schlug Doro die Augen auf und sah ihn an.

„Neville … Schrank … Schub … lade … oben … gelb … Trank … schwarz … Deckel", keuchte die Hexe und verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht.

Neville hastete zum Sideboard, in dem Doro ihre Tränke aufbewahrte, und riss die von ihr genannte Schublade auf. Die vielen Fläschchen klirrten bedrohlich. Neville suchte kurz, bis er den gelben Trank gefunden hatte. Er eilte zurück zum Bett, half Doro den Oberkörper aufzurichten und gab ihr die Phiole in die Hand. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete sie die Flasche und trank den Inhalt komplett aus. Dann schloss sie kurz die Augen. Neville sah sie besorgt an, doch sie lächelte, als sie ihn wieder anblickte.

„Was ... was ist geschehen?", fragte er noch immer sehr aufgeregt.

„Ich habe Bellatrix Lestranges Test nicht ganz bestanden, lag wohl an meiner Liebenswürdigkeit. Doch ich konnte ihr entkommen, wenn auch nicht ganz ungeschoren." Sie setzte sich mühevoll auf, drehte sich um und ließ die Beine vom Bett hängen.

Als Doro Snape gefesselt auf dem Sessel sah, zogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem breiten Grinsen. Anerkennend sah sie Neville an.

„Warst du das?", fragte sie ein wenig ungläubig.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, er wird dir nichts mehr tun. Ich werde nachher dem Orden Bescheid geben, dass wir Snape gefasst haben. Solange ..." Doch noch bevor Neville aufstehen konnte, ging Doro langsam auf den gefesselten Tränkemeister zu und grinste noch breiter.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, Neville hat _dich_ schachmatt gesetzt." Doro lachte. Snape biss die Zähne aufeinander und funkelte sie böse an. „Hat der trotteligste Gryffindor, der dir je über den Weg gelaufen ist, dich überrascht? Du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben ..."

Neville glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, doch Snape knurrte tatsächlich.

„Hat der böse Neville dich fertig gemacht?", sprach Doro in Kleinkindersprache.

„Halt die Klappe, Doro, und mach´ die Fesseln auf", brummte Snape.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich gefesselt lassen, bis du dich beruhigt hast."

„Dorothy McDonough!", donnerte ihr Gegenüber, krümmte sich dann allerdings sofort vor Schmerzen.

„Neville, du hast ihn ganz schön erwischt. Was für einen Fluch hast du genommen?"

Neville erstarrte. Was würde Doro von ihm denken, wenn sie wüsste, dass er …?

„Das musst du gar nicht wissen, Doro. Und nun mache _bitte_ die Fesseln auf", seufzte Snape.

Neville sah, wie Dorothy die Fesseln löste, und ein Gedankenblitz schoss durch seinen Kopf. Weshalb war Snape hier? Wenn er Doro angegriffen hatte, müsste sie noch im Ministerium sein … müssten sie alle noch dort sein … und nicht hier.

Dann schien sich sein Gehirn immer wieder um den Namen „Doro" zu drehen.

Was stimmte nicht daran?

„Doro" ...

Der Name seiner Cousine.

Der Name war ihm vertraut.

Vertraut.

Verdammt vertraut.

Was stimmte nur nicht daran ...? Sie hieß doch so ... Snape war ihr Hauslehrer gewesen, er wusste sicher noch, wie sie hieß ... aber ...

Hätte _ihn_ McGonnagal jemals „Neville" genannt?

„Doro" ... Moment! Es war genau eben dieses vertraute, was ihn störte ...

Immer schneller murmelte seine innere Stimme: ‚Doro, Doro, Doro, Doro, Doro ..."

Auf einmal wurde er sich des Blickes bewusst.

Doros Blick.

Doros Blick, der foppend und liebevoll auf Snape ruhte ...

Dann wurde ihm merkwürdig leicht im Kopf ... und er sah Doro, die ihn auf den Arm nahm und davon trug…

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er saß auf dem Boden neben dem Bett und sah in Doros lächelndes Gesicht. Wie war er bloß hierher gekommen?

„Na, Longbottom, ohnmächtig geworden wie ein Mädchen?", höhnte Snapes kalte Stimme.

„Hör nicht auf ihn; er ist nur sauer, weil du ihn überwältigt hast."

Neville sah Doro aus großen Augen an und fragte sehr leise: „Doro?"

Seine Cousine lächelte. „Ja, Neville?"

„Doro ... er hat dich ... er hat ´Doro zu dir gesagt ..."

„Oh … ähm … das wusstest du ja noch gar nicht." Doros Blick spiegelte ein leichtes schlechtes Gewissen wieder, als sie antwortete. „Severus ist mein ach so ominöser Freund…"

„Nein, nein, NEIN! Doro, sag' mir, dass das nicht stimmt, bitte!" Neville schob seine Cousine unsanft weg und sprang auf die Beine. Er hatte Mühe, doch er brachte seine Puddingknie (B/N:D) unter Kontrolle. So schnell er konnte, rannte er an den beiden vorbei und stürmte in sein Zimmer. Er schlug die Tür zu und rief: „Colloportus!", um sie zu verriegeln. Almut, die auf seinem Schrank geschlafen hatte, flatterte empört auf.

‚Ich muss jemanden zu Hilfe rufen … jemanden, der mit dem hier fertig wird, jemanden, der Snape gegenüber treten kann … Mad Eye Moody! Er ist der richtige! Wie sagte Tonks geht das? Den Patronus losschicken …'

„Expecto patronum!" Seiner Zauberstabspitze entsprang ein weißes Licht, das sich zu einem Raubvogel formte und davon flog. Neville stand regungslos im Zimmer. Mühsam versuchte er Ordnung in das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Snape war Doros Freund, der Freund seiner Doro …

Hatte Doro alles nur vorgetäuscht? War er in die Falle getappt?

Aus der Halle hörte er Doro rufen: „Neville, komm' bitte herunter, ich will es dir erklären. Bitte!"

Nein, er wollte nicht nach unten, er wollte nicht ihre Lügen hören, nie wieder. Vor allem aber: er hatte einen unverzeihlichen Fluch gebraucht. Der Fluch, der seine Eltern zu dem gemacht hatte, was sie waren. Er hatte ihn benutzt … ER!

Wenige Augenblicke später explodierte auch schon etwas in der Halle.

Da er splitterndes Holz hörte, musste es wohl die Eingangstür gewesen sein, und dann hörte er kurzen Kampflärm.

Schließlich rief eine krächzende Stimme: „Du kannst herunterkommen, Longbottom, wir haben das Pack unter Kontrolle."

Neville öffnete die Tür, ging den Flur entlang und dann die Stufen hinab. Konnten sie die Beiden nicht einfach mitnehmen?

Unten angekommen sah er Doro, die bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag, und neben ihr Snape, der sich wie ein Irrer in seinen Fesseln wand und ihm hasserfüllte Blicke zuwarf. Vier Ordenmitglieder standen mit gezückten Zauberstäben da. Neben Moody waren Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley und Donald Doge gekommen.

„Gibt es hier einen Keller, den wir für das Verhör nutzen können? Nachdem die Todesser das Ministerium übernommen haben, können wir schlecht mit zwei von ihnen durch die Gegend reisen. Außerdem brennt es mir in den Fingern, diesen Abschaum zu befragen", sagte Moody und grinste Snape an. „Das hast du übrigens gut gemacht, mein Junge." (B/N: A...loch :D)

„Die Treppe hinunter, am Ende des Ganges ist ein leerer Raum, den können Sie benutzen", antwortete Neville ruhig.

Doro öffnete die Augen, als sie auf die Füße gezogen wurde. Sie sah Neville mit einem traurig fragenden Blick an und ihre Lippen formten lautlos „Warum?"

Neville rannte nach oben und warf die Tür hinter sich zu, so dass Almut erneut empört aus ihrem Schlaf schreckte.

‚Was habe ich nur getan? Es ist Doro … meine Freundin … meine Cousine … sie liebt mich und hält immer zu mir!'

Er hörte einen markerschütternden Schrei aus dem Keller. Er erkannte die Stimme ... der Schrei kam von Snape. Was trieben die da unten im Keller? Warum schrie Snape so? Sie wollten ihn doch nur befragen, doch das hörte sich an wie purer Schmerz. Das kann doch nicht sein, es ist Moody, sie sind vom Orden … wir sind die Guten …

Ein weiterer Schrei des Tränkemeisters hallte durch das Haus.

‚Sie foltern die Beiden, was soll ich nur tun? Es war falsch, ich hätte sie zuerst anhören sollen … es ist _Doro_, verdammt noch mal.' Ein erneuter Schrei, diesmal der einer Frau, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. ‚DORO! Ich muss etwas tun … ich brauche Hilfe … TONKS!'

Neville brüllte: „Expecto Patronum!", und der weiße Milan machte sich erneut auf den Weg. Währenddessen rannte Neville los, stieß die Tür auf und ließ sie offen. (B/N: mpf ... könnte ein böser Fehler sein ...) Er flog förmlich die Stufen hinunter, eilte durch die Halle, stürmte die anderen Stufen hinab in den Keller und rannte durch den Gang. Die Tür war verschlossen.

„Alohomora!", brüllte Neville und die Tür schwang auf.

Die Fackeln an den Wänden zuckten im Windstoß der Tür und tauchten den Raum in ein unwirkliches, dämonisches Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Doro hockte zitternd am Boden und weinte. Snape unterdessen lehnte an der Wand und blutete aus Mund und Nase.

„Was ist denn, Junge?", fragte Moody verstimmt über die Unterbrechung

„Sie hören _sofort_ damit auf!", sagte Neville bestimmt.

„Was soll das? Lass´ uns unsere Arbeit machen und verschwinde."

„Sie wollten sie verhören, nicht foltern!"

„Davon verstehst du nichts. Und nun geh!", knurrte Moody wütend.

„In meinem Haus wird niemand gefoltert!"

„Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit, das Ministerium ist korrumpiert! Außerdem, wer sollte uns hindern ... du?", fragte Doge.

„Wenn es sein muss: ja, ich! Sie werden nun alle vier gehen, sofort!"

„Gut, dann nehmen wir die beiden mit!", entschied Moody.

„Nein!"

Neville stand fest wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Er würde keinen Millimeter von seiner Forderung abrücken.

„Wer sollte uns denn aufhalten?", fragte Doge.

„Ich", antwortete Neville ruhig. So ruhig, dass es gefährlich klang.

„Und ich!", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. Tonks war gekommen und neben ihr stand ein recht unsicher wirkender (B/N: ggg ) Remus Lupin.

„Und ich", sagte er, auch wenn es mehr als skeptisch klang. (B/N: gggg )

„Seid ihr jetzt alle verrückt geworden?", knurrte Moody. „Was soll das? Warum schlagt ihr euch auf die Seite dieses Todesserpacks?"

„Doro ist meine Cousine! Sie wird nicht gefoltert! Niemand aus meiner Familie wird je wieder gefoltert, nicht, solange ich noch atme!" Die Anwesenden sahen Neville überrascht an, da er immer lauter geworden war, bis er schließlich beinahe brüllte. Der junge Zauberer räusperte sich und fuhr dann sehr leise fort. „Wir werden die Beiden befragen und dann dem Orden Bericht erstatten."

„Pah! Das ich nicht lache! Ihr steckt mit ihnen unter einer Decke! Ihr seid übergelaufen!"

Moodys blaues Auge starrte auf Neville, während seine Zauberstabhand nach oben schnellte ... doch noch bevor er einen Zauber aussprechen konnte, ertönte ein heißerer Schrei. Almut schoss in den Raum und attackierte Moody. Durch den Zusammenprall mit dem aufgebrachten Tier hatte der alte Zauberer sein magisches Auge verloren, das nun hopsend über den staubigen Steinboden rollte. (B/N: lol )

„Ich kenne diese Eule! Sie gehörte Ollivander!", stieß Shaklebold hervor.

„Ist doch egal, wem dieses verdammte Höllenvieh gehört!", fauchte Moody und versuchte, sich den Klauen und dem scharfen Schnabel der Eule zu erwehren.

Den Tumult nutzend griff Doge Tonks an, doch sie wich ihm geschickt aus. Kingsley und Remus standen sich unschlüssig gegenüber, beide wussten nicht genau, was sie nun tun sollten.

Bill steckte kopfschüttelnd seinen Zauberstab ein und verkündete: „Ich werde nicht kämpfen. Wenn Neville, Remus und Tonks ihr Versprechen geben, die Beiden nicht flüchten zu lassen und dem Orden mitzuteilen, was sie herausgefunden haben, genügt mir ihr Wort." (B/N: Sehr gut – braver Bill!)

„Sei doch nicht so naiv", knurrte Moody, der, nachdem Almut endlich von ihm abgelassen hatte, auf allen Vieren über den Boden kroch, um sein Auge zu suchen. Nevilles Eule hingegen saß auf dem Türblatt und beobachtete ihren Gegner genau.

„Ach was, Alastor, Bill hat recht, wir sollten gehen." Kingsley steckte nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab ein und nickte Remus zu, während er zur Tür ging.

„Nun gut, doch denke nicht, dass ich das hier vergessen werde, Longbottom. Deine Eltern wären enttäuscht, sehr enttäuscht von Dir."

‚Oh nein, meine Eltern wären stolz! Stolz auf das, was ich hier tue!', dachte Neville grimmig.

Moody hielt sein magisches, blaues Auge in der Hand und folgte dem schwarzen Auror, während er noch immer leise vor sich hinbrummte. Bill hingegen zerrte den wilde Verwünschungen ausstoßenden Doge hinter sich her. Im Vorbeigehen sagte er leise zu Neville: „Ich hoffe, Du weißt, was du hier tust."

Remus geleitete die vier Zauberer hinaus. In dem düsteren Kellerraum breitete sich eine drückende Stille aus. Neville bemerkte auf einem alten, schiefen Holztischchen zwei Zauberstäbe, von denen er einen gut kannte. Er gehörte seiner Cousine Doro. Als er die beiden Stäbe in seine Robe steckte, hörte er hinter sich Snape husten.

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, Neville."

Mühsam richtete sie sich auf und kam auf ihn zu, sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

„Sprich mich nicht an! Und fasse mich nicht an … nie wieder! Du bist nicht mehr meine Familie! Ich habe dir dieses eine Mal geholfen, doch von mir aus kannst du mit diesem … diesem … ach, du kannst mit ihm hier unten verrecken!"

Die Kälte und Wut in seiner Stimme ließen Doro zurückprallen wie ein Fausthieb. Tränen füllten ihre Augen, sie ließ kraftlos ihre Hand wieder sinken.

„Neville …", sagte sie leise, doch sein unveränderter Blick ließ sie verstummen.

Abscheu und Hass fühlte er und diesen Gefühlen ließ er freien Lauf.

„Wenn du gehst, achte darauf, dass die Tür fest verschlossen ist", sagte er zu Tonks und verließ dann erhobenen Hauptes den Raum.

Langsam und mit festen Schritten ging er den kalten Flur entlang und die Treppe nach oben. Wut, Trauer und Zorn fraßen sich in seine Eingeweide. In der Halle blieb er stehen, sein Magen verkrampfte sich, Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch und beinahe hätte er sich übergeben.

„Neville? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Remus war auf ihn zu gekommen; besorgt legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Zauberers.

„Sie … sie hat tatsächlich einen Freund und dann, dann auch noch … IHN!"

Er konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterbinden, doch Remus lächelte ihn an.

„Und was ist schlimmer? Dass sie einen Freund hat? Oder dass es Snape ist?"

Zuerst war Neville wütend über diese Frage, doch als er kurz darüber nachdachte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es selber nicht so genau wusste.

Die letzten Wochen mit Doro waren so schön gewesen, dass er sich insgeheim gewünscht hatte, es würde noch ewig so weitergehen.

Doch dann dachte er an Snape und wie er Doro berührte … küsste …

„Dass es Snape ist!", gab er zur Antwort, gerade noch rechtzeitig, da sich sein Magen unaufhaltsam hob und er sich, ohne es verhindern zu können, auf den Parkettboden übergab. (B/N: Urgs ... aber Gott sei Dank Parkett :) und kein Teppich)

Remus sah ihm mit mitfühlendem Blick an und stützte Nevilles Oberkörper.

„Tut mir leid", stammelte Neville, als er wieder aufrecht stand.

„Ist schon gut. Geht es dir jetzt besser?" Neville nickte. „Wir sollten nach unten gehen, Neville, und noch einmal mit Doro reden, bevor uns unsere Abneigung zu allen möglichen falschen Gedanken verleitet."

Remus ließ mit einem Wutsch seines Zauberstabes das Erbrochene verschwinden.

„Ich … ich kann nicht … oder doch, ich komme mit. Ich werde mir anhören, was Doro zu sagen hat."

„Bist du wirklich bereit?"

Obwohl sich Neville da nicht so sicher war, nickte er und folgte Remus wieder in den Keller.

tbc

Denkt dran mit Reviews wachsen Flüüüügeeeel! gggg


	10. Von realen Geistern

Huhu, da bin ich endlich wieder. Hatte leider viel um die Ohren in letzter Zeit, doch nun darf ich euch das nächste Kapitel servieren. Und ein langes dazu! Viel Spaß!

**10. Von realen Geistern**

„_Ist schon gut. Geht es dir jetzt besser?" _

_Neville nickte. „Wir sollten nach unten gehen, Neville, und noch einmal mit Doro reden, bevor uns unsere Abneigung zu allen möglichen falschen Gedanken verleitet."_

_Remus ließ das Erbrochene verschwinden._

„_Ich … ich kann nicht … doch, ich komme mit. Ich werde mir anhören, was Doro zu sagen hat."_

„_Bist du bereit?"_

_Obwohl sich Neville da nicht so sicher war, nickte er und folgte Remus wieder in den Keller._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks stand in dem düsteren Kellerflur und wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen, als sie Neville und Remus den Flur entlang kommen sah. In der Bewegung innehaltend, sah sie verblüfft von einem Zauberer zum anderen.

„Ich werde nochmals hineingehen und mit Doro reden", erklärte sich Neville kurz. Tonks öffnete sichtlich erleichtert die Tür, um die beiden Männer einzulassen.

Das aufflackernde Licht der Fackeln ließ die Schatten im Raum tanzen. Doro saß auf dem blanken Steinboden gekauert, den Kopf auf die Knie ihrer angezogenen Beine gelegt. Snape saß daneben und hielt sie im Arm, in den sich Doro vertraut schmiegte. Diese Szene eines fürsorglichen Severus Snape kam Neville so grotesk vor, dass er den Kopf schüttelte, als wolle er sicher gehen, keiner Halluzination aufzusitzen. Doch das Bild änderte sich nicht.

Doro blickte auf und ihre geröteten Augen zeigten noch immer den Schmerz, den Nevilles Worte ihr bereitet hatten. Neville biss die Zähne aufeinander und versuchte so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu klingen.

„Ich werde mir anhören, was du zu sagen hast, Doro. Dann werde ich entscheiden, was ich tun werde."

Als Snapes hasserfüllter Blick ihn traf, wich Neville ein Stück zurück.

„Für was halten Sie sich eigentlich, Longbottom?"

„Ist schon gut, Severus." Doro legte eine Hand auf den Arm des Tränkemeisters. „Er versteht es nicht … noch nicht."

„Sprich nicht über mich, als wäre ich ein Kleinkind, das nicht versteht, was die Erwachsenen reden! Du bist die Frau an SEINER Seite! Er ist ein Killer! Er hat Dumbledore ermordet! Verdammt noch mal, was soll das? Warum hast du Ärger mit Bellatrix Lestrange, wenn du eine von ihnen bist? Doro! Warum hat denn niemand diesen Wahnsinn kommen sehen? Wie konnte das Ministerium von dem Pack übernommen werden? Wo zum Teufel war der Orden …", brüllte Neville, dann presste er seine Handballen gegen die Schläfen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf gleich platzt. Leise und traurig fuhr er fort: „Doro, ich … ich habe dich wirklich sehr lieb, aber … DER?"

Damit war es um Nevilles Fassung geschehen. Heiße Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und verschleierten seinen Blick, so dass er seine Augen schloss. Er schämte sich, dass er vor Remus und vor allem vor Snape weinte, doch es ließ sich nicht ändern. Ungefragt traten immer mehr Tränen aus seinen Augen, egal, wie fest er seine Lider auch zusammenpresste.

Hände umfassten seine Unterarme und streichelten ihn mit den Daumen. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er in Doros nun ebenfalls tränennasses Gesicht.

„Es tut mir so leid Neville. Ich hätte mit dir reden müssen … doch ich dachte du … du wärst noch nicht bereit. Ich habe mich geirrt."

„Doro!", warnte Snape.

„Nein, sie müssen es erfahren … ich habe diese Geheimnistuerei so satt, hörst du, so satt! Neville, was willst du zuerst wissen?"

Nur sehr schwer konnte Neville den Drang unterdrücken, seine Cousine zuerst zu fragen, warum sie sich ausgerechnet dieses Scheusal von einem Zauberer ausgesucht hatte.

„Wie konnte dieser Abschaum das Ministerium unter Kontrolle bringen? Warum hat der Orden nichts getan?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Der Orden wusste schon lange von dem Plan, dank Severus. Doch Scrimgeour war sich der Loyalität seiner Mitarbeiter zu sicher, um auf unsere Warnungen zu hören –

Weißt du, Neville, viele Menschen passen sich an, wenn sie Angst haben, auch Zauberer, die für das Ministerium arbeiten. Anstatt Gefahr zu laufen, in offenen Kämpfen verletzt zu werden, ziehen sie es vor, sich dem vermeintlich stärkeren Kontrahenten anzuschließen. Auch sollte man nie die Angst vor dem Unbekannten außer Acht lassen. Viele Zauberer haben Angst vor den Muggeln, weil sie sie nicht verstehen, ebensolche Angst wie vor Zentauren und Werwölfen; und Vorurteile können stark sein und tief verwurzelt. Solche Menschen neigen dazu, ihre Ängste und Probleme auf Sündenböcke abzuwälzen. Die muss man ihnen dann nur noch anbieten. – Wenn der Orden versucht hätte, diesen Schlag gegen das Ministerium offen zu vereiteln, wären viele Ordensmitglieder gestorben, ohne dass sie eine wirkliche Chance auf den Sieg gehabt hätten. Schon zu lange hat Voldemort Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums korrumpiert und wenn nötig den Imperius angewandt, um diese Übernahme vorzubereiten." Doro atmete tief durch.

„Was ist mit den Ordensmitgliedern, die im Ministerium arbeiten? Warum Dolores Umbridge?"

„Kinglsey hat den Test von Bellatrix ohne Probleme überstanden, denn er kann sich ebenso gut verstellen wie Severus; aber was mit Arthur ist, weiß ich leider nicht, da mein Test nicht so gut ausgefallen ist und ich fliehen musste …"

„Was eventuell an deiner charmanten Art Bella gegenüber gelegen haben könnte", warf Snape ein.

„Diese dämliche Vettel! Sieht mich an und höhnt zuerst über Nevilles Eltern und dann über meine!"

„Und? Hättest du es geschluckt, säßen wir jetzt nicht hier und könnten unsere Mission fortführen, aber nein, du musstest sie stattdessen ‚Abschaum der es nicht verdient hat zu leben' nennen … sehr geschickt! Weißt du, wie lange ich meine Rolle als Spion aufrecht halten konnte?", schnarrte Snape. (B/N: Maria ist auch nicht sehr diplomatisch und hätte ähnlich reagiert )

„Du hättest mir ja nicht helfen müssen! – Es kann nicht jeder so perfekt sein wie du unterkühlter Eisklotz", giftete Doro zurück. (B/N: ggg wahre Liebe und gegenseitige Wertschätzung würde ich das nennen :- D)

Snapes Augen schienen zu glühen, doch Doro wandte sich an Tonks und Remus.

„Ihr Beide werdet ebenfalls offiziell gesucht. Für Remus wurde ein Haftbefehl ausgestellt, der auf lebend oder tot lautet, und Tonks soll verhört werden wegen der ‚unsittlichen' Liaison mit einem Werwolf. Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen."

„Doro, warum vertraust du ihm?", fragte Neville plötzlich und sah seiner Cousine tief in die Augen. „Er ist ein Mörder! Er hat Dumbledore getötet!"

„Dafür gibt es eine ganz einfach Erklärung", sagte Snape und fasste in seine Robe.

„Na, na, Hand aus der Robe! Aber ganz langsam - und wehe, ich sehe etwas in der Hand!", herrschte ihn Tonks mit gezücktem Zauberstab an und versuchte in die Tasche zu greifen aus der Snape gerade ganz langsam seine Hand zog.

„Nein, nicht du! Longbottom wird es sich ansehen", fauchte Snape und drehte sich zur Seite.

Doch Tonks ließ ihn nicht los, hart riss sie an seiner Robe und griff in seine Tasche. Mit einem lauten Geräusch verschwand die rosahaarige Aurorin vor aller Augen.

„Ein Portschlüssel", stammelte Neville erschrocken, doch dann wich er alarmiert ein Stück von Snape zurück.

Wie versteinert standen Neville und Remus da und starrten auf die Stelle neben Snape, auf der bis eben noch Tonks stand. Es war unnatürlich ruhig und die Anwesenden schienen sogar lautlos zu atmen, nur sein Herz hörte Neville in seinen Ohren hämmern wie eine Zwergenwerkstatt.

Wie lange sie sich alle so anstarrten konnte Neville im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen, doch es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Plötzlich schien der sonst so ruhige Remus Lupin zu explodieren. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang er Snape an und riss den völlig überrumpelten Tränkemeister von den Beinen.

„Wo?" keuchte der Angreifer und grub seine Hände so fest in den Kragen von Snapes Robe, dass dieser würgende Geräusche von sich gab.

„Wo ist Tonks?", fragte er und seine Stimme war mehr das Knurren eines Wolfes als die Stimme eines Mannes. Snape wurde kalkweiß und schluckte hart.

„Beruhige dich, Lupin, ich wollte nicht, dass sie den Portschlüssel nimmt. Longbottom sollte ihn nehmen. Ihr wird nichts geschehen", krächzte Snape.

„Du widerlicher, schleimiger Soziopath! Sage mir sofort, wo sie ist, oder ich breche dir das Genick!"

Snapes Augen traten schon etwas hervor. Neville war sich sicher, dass Remus die Kontrolle verloren hatte, er würde den Tränkemeister erwürgen, jetzt und hier. Er musste etwas tun …

„Remus, wenn er tot ist kann er uns nicht mehr erzählen, wo Tonks ist", sagte Neville leise und fasste vorsichtig nach der Schulter des Werwolfes.

Nach kurzem Zögern lockerte Remus etwas seinen Griff, allerdings ließ er dem Tränkemeister nicht viel Bewegungsfreiheit. Snape schnappte nach Luft.

Erneut ertönte ein lautes Geräusch und drei Personen apparierten in den Kellerraum. Neben Tonks stand ein großer, schlanker, junger Mann mit blonden strubbeligen Haaren und stechenden hellblauen Augen, der eine dunkelgraue Robe trug. Hinter den Beiden stand eine gebeugte weitere Gestalt, die die Kapuze ihres Umhanges tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

„Schatz, lass ihn wieder los! Sonst muss ich die ganze Arbeit alleine machen, wenn du nach Askaban gebracht wirst", sagte Tonks glücklich schmunzelnd.

Remus sprang auf und fragte besorgt: „Alles in Ordnung? Wo warst du? Ich dachte, du …"

„Alles ist bestens, mache dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst überrascht sein, wen ich getroffen habe."

Remus musterte den Blonden eingehend und fragte dann ratlos: „Kennen wir uns?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste, mein Name ist Daneb Ironside. Ich bin der Ururenkel von …"

Die vermummte Gestalt stupste ihn an und er verstummte. Langsam ging die in eine nachtblaue Robe gehüllte Erscheinung an dem blonden Zauberer vorbei und hob ihre schmale Hand mit langen schlanken Fingern an die Kapuze, griff den Stoff und zog sie langsam vom Kopf. Darunter zum Vorschein kamen schulterlange graue Haaren und listige blaue Augen funkelten über einem grauen, akkurat geschnittenen Bart.

Neville schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nein, …!", brabbelte er und ging rückwärts, bis seine Beine einen Mauervorsprung trafen, auf den er sich setzte.

„Albus!", stieß Remus derweilen überrascht hervor. „Sie sind … sind nicht tot ... weshalb? Und er hat Sie nicht … doch Harry hat es gesehen …"

„Harry hat gesehen, was Harry sehen sollte, so leid es mir auch tat, der Junge musste es glauben, damit er ungekünstelt reagierte."

„Dann hat Severus mit ihnen gemeinsam …? Das war ein Plan?"

„Oh, ja, es ist ein Plan. Wenn alle Welt denkt, ich wäre tot, dann kann ich ohne Aufsehen zu erregen agieren. Aber außer euch hier in diesem Raum weiß es nur mein Bruder Aberforth."

„Du solltest mal nach deinem Liebling sehen, Doro", schnarrte Snape und blickte auf Neville, der immer noch fassungslos die Augen zuhielt und ein unendliches „Nein, nein, nein, …" murmelte. Erst als Doro ihn ihren Arm um die Schulter legte, sah er auf und seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.

„Der Kummer über Ihren Tod hat meine Gran getötet!", fauchte er Dumbledore an. Sein Respekt und seine Hochachtung gegen den alten Zauberer waren durch diese Erkenntnis fast ausgelöscht.

„Ich habe davon gehört, Neville, und es tut mir unendlich leid."

„Das höre ich ständig! _Jedem_ tut _alles_ leid! Warum kann sich keiner Gedanken machen, bevor er etwas tut? Warum muss man durch Unbesonnenheit anderen wehtun?"

„Bei Merlin, wie bist du in dieser kurzer Zeit so energisch geworden, Neville?", fragte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Wir sollten nach oben gehen, dieser Keller ist nicht gerade gemütlich", sagte Doro und ging zur Tür.

„Vorausgesetzt, der gestrenge Hausherr erlaubt es uns." Snapes Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. (B/N: ggggg das ist so gut :-D)

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!", zischte Doro.

xXx

Torby servierte Tee, als alle sich an den großen Tisch im Salon gesetzt hatten.

„Wir sollten von vorne beginnen, ich kann es kaum erwarten", sagte Tonks und blickte abwartend zu Dumbledore.

„Nun gut. Alles fing an mit der Überlegung, dass wir nicht unbemerkt Toms Horcruxe vernichten konnten. Wenn er uns allerdings entdeckt hätte, hätte er vermutlich die noch fehlenden Teile neu versteckt oder gar besser gesichert."

„Was ist ein Horcrux?", fragte Tonks.

„Tom Riddle, euch bekannt als Lord Voldemort, hat seine Seele geteilt. Dies ist nur durch das schlimmste aller Verbrechen möglich … durch einen Mord. Sieben Mal hat er ein unschuldiges Leben ausgelöscht um seinem Ziel, der Unsterblichkeit, näher zu kommen. Er hat die sieben Teile in einer Art Seelenbehälter versteckt, jedes in einem eigenen. Nur wenn alle diese Seelenteile zerstört sind, kann Tom vernichtet werden. Es waren sieben Teile, zwei wurden zerstört. - Ihr erinnert euch an das Tagebuch, das Harry in seinem zweiten Schuljahr mit dem Basiliskenzahn zerstört hatte? Das war ein Horcrux. -

Einen habe ich letztes Jahr zerstört, indem ich den Ring von Toms Familie getragen habe bis meine Zauberkraft über die des Ringes siegte. Leider hat mich das meine Hand gekostet."

Er hielt seine schwarze, verkrüppelte Hand etwas an.

„Wie ihr seht, ist es eine der finstersten schwarzmagischen Praktiken und nur die allerwenigsten Zauberer wissen davon … zum Glück. Doch auch nur sehr wenige haben die Macht solch einen Horcrux zu zerstören.

Des Weiteren wissen wir, dass ein Teil der Seele im Lieblingsbecher der Helga Hufflepuff steckt. Hinter diesem Gefäß und einem Medaillon Slytherins sind Harry, Hermine und Ron her. Ich habe ihnen Fawkes an die Seite gegeben. Es wird schwierig für die Drei, doch ich bin zuversichtlich.

Mehr Sorgen macht mir Toms Schlange. Alles spricht dafür, dass Tom einen Teil seiner Seele in dem Reptil versteckt hat. Das Problem ist, dass Nagini kein gewöhnliches Reptil ist. Sie ist eine Nachkommin der Schlangen, mit denen Conchobar auf die Welt kam. Wir suchen schon eine ganze Weile nach einer Möglichkeit, die Schlange zu töten und den Horcrux zu zerstören."

Nevilles Wut auf den alten Zauberer schwand, während er dessen phantastisch schrecklichen Ausführungen folgte.

„Wer ist Conchobar?", stieß er heiser hervor.

„Du kennst die Geschichte von Assa und Conchobars Geburt nicht?", fragte Daneb überrascht. „Was wurde in deiner Schule gelehrt, Großvater?"

„Nicht jeder hat das Glück, eine so gute Lehrerin als Mutter zu haben wie du, Daneb. In einer Schule kann man nicht so gezielt auf die einzelnen Kinder eingehen wie bei Privatunterricht. Deshalb wollte deine Mutter nicht, dass du nach Hogwarts gehst", antwortete ihm Dumbledore.

Daneb räusperte sich und begann: „Nun gut, höre zu, Neville:

Die Mutter Conchobars war Assa, die Pinzessin von Ulster, der nördlichsten Provinz Irlands. Sie war eine Meerjungfrau mit grünem Haar, welches von einem goldenen Kamm gebändigt wurde, und lebte auf einer Insel voll von dichtem, dunklen Wald. Dort nutzte sie ihren goldenen Zauberstab, um ihre Körbe und Flaschen mit Brot und Wein zu füllen und ließ sich von ihren Kobolddienern umsorgen.  
Eines Tages kam der Druide Cathbad auf Assas Insel, ermordete alle, die mit ihr dort lebten, und vergewaltigte Assa, während sie in einem Fluss badete. Assa aß daraufhin zwei magische Schlangen aus dem Fluss, die noch nicht größer als Würmer waren, und wurde von ihnen schwanger. Als sie dann später Conchobar gebar, der einer der größten irischen Könige aller Zeiten werden sollte, verließ dieser den Mutterleib mit den zwei Schlangen in der Hand, um zu beweisen, dass er nicht durch den Druiden Cathbad gezeugt worden war.

Nagini ist eine Nachfahrin dieser Schlangen. Es ist schon schwierig einen ‚normalen' Horcrux zu zerstören, doch in einer magischen Schlange ..."

„Aber mein Bruder Aberforth, Daneb und ich arbeiten an dem Problem. Es gibt noch anderes zu besprechen", sagte Dumbledore und nahm einen von Winkys leckeren Ingwerkeksen.

„Wusstest du, dass Dumbledore Familie hat?", wisperte Neville zu Tonks.

„Wusstest du, dass Snape eine Freundin hat?", konterte die Hexe flüsternd und grinste. (B/N: ist gerade vom Stuhl gekippt vor Lachen - der arme Neville!)

Neville war immer noch verwirrt ob seiner Gefühle Doro gegenüber. Natürlich war sie nicht zu den Todessern übergelaufen. Sie hatte Dumbledore und Snape geholfen. Sie hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt … trotzdem stach die Tatsache, dass sie sein Vertrauen missbraucht hatte, ihm nicht vertraut hatte, in sein Herz wie ein Dorn.

„Danke, es wäre nicht nötig gewesen mich _daran_ zu erinnern", grummelte Neville.

„Neville, Junge, du hast so viele Personae non gratae in deinem Haus versammelt, du solltest es schützen … gut schützen", sagte Dumbledore und seine ernste Mine unterstrich seine Worte nachdrücklich.

„Wie sollte ich das Haus gegen_ Lord Voldemort_ schützen? Nicht einmal Hogwarts konnte ihn aufhalten."

„Ich habe da eine Idee; aber nur, wenn du einverstanden bist." Wieder konnte Neville ein listiges Glitzern in den blauen Augen sehen.

„Etwas schwarzmagisches?", fragte Neville skeptisch.

„Nein, solch einen Bann würde Tom ohne Probleme brechen. Der beste und wirksamste Schutzzauber wäre ein Liebes-Schutzbann.

Die Bewohner des Hauses halten eine geweihte Granitplatte und sprechen die Bannformel, und je größer die Zuneigung unter den Einzelnen, desto stärker der Schutz. Diesen Zauber würde Tom nicht brechen können; dazu versteht er die Liebe zu wenig. Nachträglich kann jeder der „Erschaffer" noch Namen auf der Platte hinzufügen, so dass auch noch andere Personen per Flohnetzwerk oder per Apparation ins Haus gelangen können", endete Dumbledore.

„Oder durch die Tür", merkte Neville an, der an Amelia dachte.

„Oder so", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Wann können wir es tun?", wollte Neville wissen.

„Zufällig habe ich eine geweihte Granitplatte dabei", sagte Dumbledore. (B/N: Klar, hab´ ich auch immer eine in der Tasche – wer weiß, wofür man die brauchen kann.)

„Rein zufällig", wiederholten Daneb und Snape unisono und verdrehten die Augen.

„Weshalb wurde Hogwarts nicht so geschützt, wenn dieser Bann so sicher ist?", fragte Neville.

„Eine Schule die schon über tausend Jahre besteht …", begann Dumbledore.

„So eine große Granitplatte gäbe es doch gar nicht", warf Tonks ein.

„Aber wenn man einen großen Felsen zerteilen würde und damit eine Wand in der großen Halle täfeln würde, ginge es", konterte Neville.

„Ihr beide hab eines vergessen. Ich sagte die Erschaffer müssen die neuen Namen in die Granitplatte ritzen. Keiner der Gründer ist mehr am Leben …"

„Dann wird, wenn der letzte Erschaffer gestorben ist, keiner mehr das House of Seven Ways betreten können?" Verwirrung zeigte sich auf Nevilles Gesicht. „Weshalb wählen wir nicht einen Geheimniswahrer?"

„Es wissen schon zu viele, wo das Haus ist, Neville. Da wäre ein Geheimniswahrer ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Aber keine Sorge mein Junge, die Erschaffer können den Bann auch wieder aufheben. Doch das funktioniert nur ein einziges Mal. Daher war dieser Bann für Hogwarts unbrauchbar, das Schloss stand so oft dem Dunklen gegenüber …

Doch wir sollten uns an die Arbeit machen. Habt ihr einen Hexendolch, ein Athame im Haus?"

Doro stand auf und ging schon zur Tür. „Ja, haben wir, es liegt in der Bibliothek; ich gehe schnell und hole es." Eilig verließ sie den Salon.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür, doch nicht Doro trat ein, sondern Torby, der Hauself. Das kleine Wesen lächelte entschuldigend.

„Eine Mrs Bluefirth, Sir. Sie steht vor der Tür und wünscht Mister Longbottom zu sprechen."

„Ich komme, Torby."

Neville war froh über die Unterbrechung ... aber gleichzeitig fuhr ihm der Schreck in die Glieder. Was wollte die Heilerin? War etwas mit seinen Eltern?

Es war so viel geschehen an diesem Tag, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf könne keine weiteren Informationen aufnehmen. Zumal ständig das schlechte Gewissen an ihm nagte; er hatte Snape mit dem Cruciatus belegt. Er hatte diesen abscheulichen Fluch benutzt. Insgeheim wartete er jeden Moment damit, dass Snape die Bombe platzen lassen würde und allen davon berichtete.

Neville verließ gerade den Salon, als Doro wieder kam. Der silberne Dolch funkelte in ihrer Hand. Sie gaben sich die Klinke in die Hand, doch Neville vermied den direkten Blickkontakt. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er sich seiner Cousine gegenüber verhalten sollte. Zügig schritt er durch die Halle zur Tür.

„Mrs Bluefirth, schön, Sie zu sehen. Ist meinen Eltern etwas zugestoßen?"

tbc

Ihr denkt daran, das ich Review süchtig bin? Und mir ohne die Finger ganz furchtbar zittern? blinzel


	11. Entscheidungen

Diesmal werde ich nicht nach Reviews fragen, nachdem sich die Anzahl letztes mal halbiert hat, hoffe ich nun auf die Nettigkeit meiner Leser. ;D Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

**11. Entscheidungen**

_Neville verließ gerade den Salon, als Doro wieder kam. Der silberne Dolch funkelte in ihrer Hand. Sie gaben sich die Klinke in die Hand, doch Neville vermied den direkten Blickkontakt. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er sich seiner Cousine gegenüber verhalten sollte. Zügig schritt er durch die Halle zur Tür._

„_Mrs Bluefirth, schön Sie zu sehen. Ist etwas mit meinen Eltern?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Könnten wir … nicht hier draußen …" Sie blickte sich vorsichtig um.

„Entschuldigen Sie, natürlich, kommen Sie doch bitte herein."

In der Halle hörte man sehr leise die gedämpften Stimmen aus dem Salon. Mrs Bluefirth winkte ab, als Neville sie in die Bibliothek führen wollte und erklärte, sie wolle nicht lange stören, wenn er gerade Gäste habe.

„Dann nehmen Sie aber bitte hier Platz", bot Neville an und wies auf die beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin. Die Heilerin setzte sich und nestelte nervös am Stoff ihrer Robe.

„Was gibt es denn? Sie sind ja ganz aufgeregt, ist etwas Schlimmes mit meinen Eltern geschehen?"

„Sie haben bestimmt von dem Wechsel im Ministerium gehört? Nun, die Therapie ihrer Eltern … das neue Ministerium hat untersagt, dass wir die Muggeltherapie weiterführen. Die Fortschritte, die hauptsächlich bei ihrer Mutter zu bemerken sind, werden nicht anerkannt. Ich möchte Sie warnen, dass ein Therapieabbruch für den Zustand der Patienten verheerende Folgen haben wird. Beide werden in den apathischen Zustand zurückfallen, in dem sie zu Beginn waren."

„Aber was können wir dagegen tun?", fragte Neville erschrocken.

Mrs Bluefirth schwieg etwas, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Nun, Sie könnten ihre Eltern hier zu sich nach hause holen."

„Aber ich kenne mich in der Krankenpflege doch gar nicht aus", antwortete Neville irritiert.

„Da ich heute ob meines Interesses an Muggelheilkunde entlassen wurde, könnte ich die Therapie hier durchführen, ich habe dem Therapeuten jedes Mal zugesehen und er hat es mir auch erklärt … natürlich nur, wenn Sie dies wünschen.

Eine Freundin von mir ist Ärztin, Muggelheilerin, sie wird mir die Medikamente besorgen. Mit dem Tiertrainer habe ich ebenfalls schon gesprochen, er könnteeinen Therapiehund besorgen. Einer seiner Kollegen ist schwer erkrankt und nun wird für dessen beide Hunde eine Unterkunft gesucht. Die Katze für ihre Mutter wird weniger schwierig, meinte der Trainer, denn Katzen würden nicht dazu ausbildet. Jede kontaktfreudige freundliche Katze wäre geeignet."

Die Heilerin sah Neville aus großen Augen fragend an. Doch er schwieg. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam Neville der Gedanke, dass es merkwürdig war, dass die Heilerin alles schon so geplant hatte, ging es ihr wirklich um seine Eltern? Aber er verwarf diesen gedanken sofort wieder. Mrs. Bluefirth hatte bereits als Angestellte des Ministeriums keine Mühen gescheut, um seinen Eltern zu helfen, und war dabei viel weiter gegangen, als ihre Verpflichtungen dies vorgesehen hatten. Neville vertraute ihr und wusste, dass Ihr nichts mehr am Herzen lag als das Wohl ihrer Patienten.

„Mr Longbottom? Alles in Ordnung?" Neville schreckte auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber wie … Sie haben das alles schon geplant … wieso? Warum?"

„Es wäre eine Schande, diesen Therapieerfolg wegen der Verbohrtheit einiger Ignoranten zu verlieren! Bitte, Mr Longbottom! Sie müssen sich auch keine Gedanken über die Bezahlung machen, Kost und Logis sind mir genug." (B/N: mag diese Heilerin )

Ihr Blick war nun beinahe flehend. Doch Neville wusste längst was er tun würde.

„Mrs Bluefirth, holen Sie die Hunde, am besten alle beide, und sprechen Sie mit ihrer Freundin über die Medikamente.

Ich werde meine Eltern da raus holen!"

‚Wie könnte ich sie unter der Obhut eines Ministeriums lassen, in dem Bellatrix Lestrange eine angesehene Persönlichkeit ist?'

„Bedenken Sie aber, dass Sie zuerst das Sorgerecht umschreiben lassen müssen, Mr Longbottom. Sie sind erst gestern Volljährig geworden, solange hatte die Abteilung für pflegebedürftige Zauberer das Sorgerecht. (B/N: ARGH!!! ahnt schlimmes ... das kann aber daher kommen, dass ich schon wieder zulange mit dem MDK telefoniert habe, wegen Kostenzusagen für nicht geschäftsfähige Patienten grummel ) Es genügen ihre Unterschrift und der Stempel des Ministeriums, doch die Bürokraten werden bestimmt einen Tag brauchen. Ich habe Ihren Eltern heute Morgen nochmals die Tabletten gegeben, heimlich, ein Tag kann man aussetzen, doch übermorgen müssten sie ihre nächste Dosis bekommen."

„Das werde ich gleich morgen früh erledigen. Wenn das Ministerium um zehn Uhr öffnet werde ich da sein! – Werden Sie täglich kommen?"

„Ich werde mir hier in der Nähe ein Zimmer suchen. Mein Mann ist noch für zwei Jahre auf einer Forschungsreise und, da habe ich nichts, was mich hält."

„Wenn es … also Sie könnten … wäre es nicht am einfachsten und angenehmsten, wenn Sie hier wohnen würden? Sobald ihr Gatte wieder im Lande ist, können wir es ja wieder ändern. Sie könnten gleich morgen einziehen, wenn Sie wollen, dann ist alles vorbereitet, wenn meine Eltern kommen."

Die ältere Hexe erhob sich schnell aus ihrem Sessel, überrascht tat es Neville ihr gleich. Überschwänglich drückte sie den jungen Zauberer an sich, nur um ihn beinahe augenblicklich wieder los zu lassen und beschämt ihre Robe zu glätten.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr Longbottom, es hat mich übermannt. Ich werde mich morgen Nachmittag hier melden, so gegen fünf Uhr. Bis morgen."

Sichtlich erleichtert verabschiedete sich die Heilerin und verließ das House of Seven Ways. Sie apparierte noch im Vorgarten, durch die große Hecke vor den Augen neugierigen Muggel verdeckt. Neville sah ihr nach. Er würde seine Eltern holen … sie würden bei ihm leben … schon übermorgen …

„Neville?" Remus stand in der Tür, die vom Salon in die Halle führte und sah zu ihm hinüber. Der junge Hausherr schloss die Eingangstür und durchquerte die Halle. Er tat einen extra tiefen Atemzug und betrat entschlossen hinter Remus den Salon. Forsch schloss er die Doppeltür und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Auf dem Tisch lag die Steinplattem der Hexendolch.

„Es ist alles bereit …", sagte Remus und sah auffordernd in die Runde.

„Wer soll alles ein Erschaffer sein?", fragte Neville gerade heraus, den neugierigen Blick seiner Cousine übersehend.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, alle Bewohner", antwortete Doro.

„Und das wären?", fragte Neville nach.

„Für gewöhnlich nennt man die Menschen, die in einem Haus wohnen ‚die Bewohner'", bemerkte Snape trocken. (B/N: lol )

Neville sah ihn an, doch in diesen dämonisch schwarzen Augen war nicht zu erkennen, warum er nicht allen von Nevilles Verbrechen berichtete.

„Genau das meine ich! WER wohnt denn alles hier? Doro? Tonks, Remus?"

„Wir könnten auch im Grimmaultplatz unterkommen, doch wenn hier genügend Platz wäre … ich würde Mad Eye in nächster Zeit nur sehr ungern über den Weg laufen", antwortete Tonks.

„Warum, was ist denn mit Alastor?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ähm … ich … er …", begann Neville.

„Longbottom, Lupin und Tonks haben ihn hinausgeworfen, da der alte Kauz uns sehr intensiv befragt hat", sagte Snape kühl.

„Ihr habt w_as_? Oh ja, ich denke dann solltet ihr ihm etwas aus dem Weg gehen." Dumbledore grinste wissend. (B/N: fällt schon wieder vom Stuhl vor Lachen )

„Ihr könntet das eine Turmzimmer haben, wenn Doro ihr Labor in den Keller verlegen würde", antwortete Neville lächelnd.

„Der erste Stock ist doch bis auf dein Zimmer unbewohnt, Neville, oder irre ich mich da?", fragte Doro verwundert.

„Ich werde Mum und Dad heimholen. Sie werden die beiden Zimmer von Gran beziehen. Eine Heilerin wird ebenfalls einziehen. Sie kommt schon morgen."

„Oh! Das wusste ich ja gar nicht."

Doro senkte nachdenklich den Blick und Neville wusste, dass sie traurig war, dass sie dachte er hätte Geheimnisse vor ihr. Sollte sie doch mal sehen wie das war. (B/N: He, das ist aber jetzt nicht nett!!)

„Es ist ja auch meine Sache!", antwortete er hart, doch dann tat es ihm leid und er setzte versöhnlich hinzu: „Es hat sich eben erst ergeben. Mrs Bluefirth, die Heilerin, die meine Eltern betreut, war gerade hier und hat mir berichtet, dass sie die Therapie nicht weiterführen darf. Obwohl gerade bei Mum wirklich Fortschritte zu sehen sind, wurden die Heiler des St. Mungos angewiesen, alle muggelheilkundlichen Therapien sofort abzubrechen. Da Mrs Bluefirth dagegen protestiert hat, haben sie die Ärmste einfach entlassen."

„Das ist ja schrecklich Neville." Doro biss sich entsetzt auf die Unterlippe. „Doch können wir der Heilerin trauen?"

„Wenn du die Dame vielleicht abchecken könntest. Es gibt doch Zauber, die einen Imperius aufspüren, oder?"

Die schwarzhaarige Hexe nickte.

„Solche Dinge hatte ich befürchtet, doch wie hätte ich es verhindern sollen oder gleichzeitig Harry helfen ..." Dumbledore macht eine Pause. „Wobei ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass Tom seinen Plan so schnell verwirklicht."

„Darf ich etwas fragen?" Mit Nevilles schwindender Wut kam auch sein Respekt vor dem ehemaligen Schulleiter zurück.

„Gerne doch. Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen, Neville?"

„Weshalb lässt die Gesellschaft so etwas zu? Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht. Und weshalb ist die Umbridge die neue Ministerin? Ist sie eine Todesserin?"

Dumbledore seufzte, sein Unmutslaut wurde begleitet von Remus' Augenrollen und einer gemurmelten Verwünschung des Tränkemeisters, gefolgt von einem „so tief würde nicht einmal der dunkle Lord sinken". (B/N:-D :-D )

Dumbledore grinste daraufhin spitzbübisch und sagte dann ernst: „Das ist eine sehr interessante Frage, doch leider kann ich sie nicht beantworten. Ich denke, es gibt genügend Mitglieder der Zauberergesellschaft, die Angst haben. Angst vor dem Unbekannten, den Muggeln und magischen Kreaturen … hattest du, bevor du Remus Lupin trafst, nicht auch Angst vor Werwölfen?" Neville musste sich eingestehen, dass der alte Zauberer Recht hatte. „Genau so haben auch andere Menschen Angst und dann kommt jemand und verspricht, alles Gefährliche einzuschließen, was natürlich völlig unmöglich ist und auch das Leben furchtbar langweilig machen würde ... aber er verspricht es und viele fallen auf solche Tricks herein. Solche Methoden gab es schon immer, bei den Muggeln genauso wie bei uns Zauberern.

Die Muggel nennen es Propaganda. Doch egal wie man es nennt, es ist eine gezielte Massenmanipulation und sonst nichts.

Im Übrigen kann ich dir versichern, dass Dolores Umbridge keine Todesserin ist. Doch sie ist eine engstirnige, ignorante Person, die zu allem Überfluss noch machthungrig ist, genau wie Percy Weasley, Merlin weiß woher der Junge diese Anlage hat. Diese Kombination aus Borniertheit und Unwissenheit ist äußerst gefährlich. Wenn ich daran denke, wie sie an meiner Beerdigung Krokodilstränen vergossen hat ..."

„Wie haben Sie das eigentlich gemacht?", fragte Neville neugierig.

„Ein andermal, mein Junge, ein andermal. Wir sollten nun den Bann sprechen." (B/N: He!! auch wissen will )

Es klopfte und Torby betrat erneut, sichtlich aufgeregt und in Sorge, den Salon.

„Sir, es sind einige Auroren und ein Beamter des Ministeriums da, sie suchen Miss McDonough und Mr Snape. Sie bestehen darauf, hereinzukommen und das Haus zu durchsuchen."

Neville wurde blass, nein, eher leichenblass. Was sollte er nun tun? Er hatte vier vom Ministerium gesuchte Zauberer und einen eigentlich Toten hier. (B/N:-D)

„Keine Sorge, Neville, lasse sie herein, sie werden uns nicht finden", sagte Albus Dumbledore und lächelte.

Unsicher ging Neville zur Eingangstür und öffnete sie. Da standen eine alte dürre Hexe und vier Auroren, unter ihnen Kingsley Shacklebolt. Die Hexe fragte mit einer nasalen Fistelstimme: „Sind Sie Mr Neville Longbottom? Besitzer dieses Hauses?" Ihre arrogante, herablassende Art spiegelte sich sogar in Körperhaltung wieder.

„Ja, mein Name ist Neville Longbottom, Mitglied des Zaubergamot und Besitzer des House of Seven Ways und seiner Ländereien. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte er so sachlich wie es ihm möglich war.

Neville spürte, wie seine Handflächen feucht wurden und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Aufregung zu zappeln. Sein Blick schnellte immer wieder zu Shacklebolt; würde er etwas sagen? Hatte er sie verraten? Doch dann hätte er erklären müssen, weshalb er in diesem Haus gewesen war …

„Mein Name ist Grace Featherless, Mitarbeiterin der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung. Sie werden beschuldigt, zwei der Kollaboration mit dem alten Regime Verdächtigen Unterschlupf zu gewähren, Mr Severus Snape und Miss Dorothy McDonough. Des Weiteren sollen Sie eine gefährliche Kreatur verstecken, den Werwolf Remus Lupin …"

‚Die einzige gefährliche Kreatur, die sich auf diesem Grundstück befindet, sind Sie! Was soll ich nur sagen? (B/N: _das _jedenfalls nicht:- ), auch wenn es gut tun würde ...) Es muss logisch und schlüssig klingen. Sie wissen nur von Doro. Ich könnte so tun, als wisse ich nicht, wo sie ist …'

„... ebenso wie seine ‚Lebenspartnerin' Miss Nymphadora Tonks, die sich ebenfalls auf der Flucht befindet."

‚Ich war noch nie gut im Schauspielern. Ich bekomme das schon hin …"

„Das ist ja unerhört! Dürfte ich erfahren wer solche Lügen über mich verbreitet? Miss Dorothy McDonough ist meine Cousine und wohnt hier. Sie ging heute morgen zur Arbeit, aber das müssten sie besser wissen als ich."

„Sie hat die ehrenwerte Mrs Lestrage", Nevilles Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er den Namen dieser Frau und das Wort ehrenwert in einem Satz hörte, „angegriffen und ist mit Mr Snape geflohen."

„Dann kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, wo sie ist, auch wenn sich dieses Verhalten nicht nach meiner Cousine anhört. Aber kommen Sie doch herein und sehen Sie nach." Er öffnete die Tür ganz und machte eine einladende Bewegung.

Die Fünf betraten die Halle und die Hexe gab ihre Anweisungen. Daraufhin gingen zwei Auroren nach oben und zwei in den Keller. Neville folgte der Hexe, die im Erdgeschoss die Räume inspizierte: die Bibliothek, die Toilette, wobei sich Neville ernstlich fragte, ob Mrs Featherless wirklich erwartete, dass sich einer der Flüchtlinge im Spülkasten versteckte … Dann gingen sie in die Küche, inspizierten den Besenschrank und die Vorratskammer, in der auch die Hauselfen schliefen, bis sie schließlich in den Salon traten, in dem Neville verwundert feststellte, dass die hintere rechte Ecke verschwunden war und eine schräge Wand dort verlief.

„Sie haben sich gar nicht die Durchsuchungsbescheinigung zeigen lassen. Sie wissen, dass Sie uns ohne diesen Beschluss nicht hineinlassen müssen", bemerkte die Ministeriumshexe, als sie im Salon standen.

„Aber Mrs Featherless, ich freue mich doch immer wieder, dem Ministerium behilflich zu sein", antwortete Neville. „Eine Tasse Tee?" (B/N: ggg )

„Nein, danke. Ah, die Herren sind zurück, haben sie etwas gefunden?"

„Nein Mrs Featherless, die meisten Räume sind nicht bewohnt und in den Zimmern von Miss McDonough waren nur belanglose persönliche Gegenstände", antwortete ein großer Auror mit wilden rotblonden Locken.

Die Hexe ging an die großen Glastüren, die in den Wintergarten führten, und sah suchend hinaus.

„Dann entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals, Mr Longbottom, und falls sie etwas von ihrer Cousine hören sollten, informieren Sie uns bitte."

„Natürlich, sobald ich etwas höre, gebe ich ihnen Bescheid.

Torby, bringe bitte die Herrschaften zur Tür."

Der Hauself erschien, verbeugte sich höflich und watschelte vor den Fünfen her. Als Neville die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte und Torby, der verkündete, dass der Besuch gegangen war, verschwand die neue Wand und dahinter kamen grinsende Hexen und Zauberer zum Vorschein.

„_Natürlich, sobald ich etwas höre, gebe ich ihnen Bescheid_", machte Remus ihn scherzhaft nach.

„_Aber Mrs Featherless, ich freue mich doch immer wieder, dem Ministerium behilflich zu sein_", wiederholte Doro grinsend.

Gekünstelt grinste Neville und versuchte sich zu setzen, da ihm schwindelig wurde. Leider verpasste er den Stuhl und kam unsanft auf dem Boden zu sitzen.

„Schön zu sehen, dass Sie noch nicht ganz mutiert sind", spottete Snape. (B/N: lol )

Albus reichte Neville seine Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Das haben Sie ganz wunderbar gemacht, Neville, lassen Sie sich nicht ärgern. Aber Sie sehen, wie wichtig es ist, das Haus zu schützen."

Dumbledore zog aus seiner Robe ein Paket heraus. Es hatte die Größe eines Buches und war in feines Tuch gewickelt. Sorgfältig öffnete der alte Zauberer die goldfarbenen Bänder und wickelte das Buch aus dem braunen Stoff. Er legte die hellgraue Steinplatte auf den Tisch und sah Neville abwartend an.

„Dann sollten wir beginnen."

Neville nahm das Arthame und legte es auf den Stein. Tonks und Remus nahmen gemeinsam eine Längsseite des Buches in die Hand. Doro sah ihren Cousin an und fragte: „Soll ich wirklich, Neville?"

„Natürlich sollst du, stell' dich nicht so an."

„Und was ist mit ihm?", fragte Tonks und deutete auf Snape.

Der verzog verächtlich das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da dieser Bann umso stärker wird, je stärker die Zuneigung zwischen den Erschaffern ist, denke ich, es wäre sinnvoller, wenn Doro meinen Namen nachher darauf einritzt. Denn starke Abneigung unter einigen der Erschaffer schwächt den Bann wie, es Zuneigung vermag ihn zu stärken."

Doro lächelte ihn an und nahm die freie Ecke der Steinplatte. Neville ergriff als erster das Arthame und stach sich in den linken Zeigefinger. Das Blut tropfte dick und dunkelrot auf den hellen Granit. Tonks, Remus und Neville taten es ihm gleich. Dann sagten sie gemeinsam die Bannformel.

„Dieses Blut gegeben von Freunden, gemischt in Verbundenheit, geweiht in Liebe wird schützen das Haus und seine Gäste bis das Blut seine Bande bricht."

Der hellgraue Stein schien den Lebenssaft aufzusaugen wie ein Schwamm. In roter Schrift erschienen die vier Namen am oberen Rand der Tafel. Neville legte den Stein wieder auf den Tisch und schrieb mit dem Arthame die Namen Albus Dumbledore, Daneb Ironside, Aberforth Dumbledore, Winky, Torby, Moory und … Severus Snape auf. Die Spitze des Dolches fraß sich in den Stein und die Schrift wurde in schwarzer Farbe erkennbar. Als Doro den Namen des Tränkemeisters las, drückte sie den vor ihr stehenden Neville so fest, dass ihm beinahe die Luft wegblieb.

„Seid mir nicht böse, doch ich habe genug. Ich gehe nach oben und schlafe", verkündete Neville und verließ den Raum, ohne sich von jedem zu verabschieden oder sich um das Arthame oder den Stein zu kümmern.

Er hatte genug, das war eindeutig zu viel Aufregung für einen Tag. Obwohl es erst später Nachmittag war, ging er die Stufen hoch in sein Zimmer. Die Erinnerung an den Cruciatus brannte auf seiner Seele und der Morgen mit Amelia kam ihm so furchtbar weit weg vor, so unendlich weit … es kam ihm vor, als müsse er sich mühsam erinnern.

Wie gerne hätte er jemanden gehabt, an den er sich anschmiegen könnte. Der einfach da war … (B/N: Hätten wir das nicht alle gerne?)

Leise schlich er den Flur entlang und ging zu Amelias Zimmer. Zögerlich öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Der Raum vermittelte nicht den Eindruck eines überstürzten Aufbruches. Das Bett war gemacht, vermutlich waren die Hauselfen schon am Werk gewesen. Zum Glück, denn was hätten die Auroren gesagt, wenn sie hier Muggelsachen gefunden hätten Er trat an das Bett und nahm das Kopfkissen. Fest drückte er es an sich und atmete ihren Geruch ein. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus; er beschloss, das Kissen mitzunehmen seine Hand strich über das Laken und er spürte etwas darunter. Er zog den Stoff weg und sein Blick fiel auf einige Journale, die Hauselfen hatten anscheinend nicht gewusst wohin damit und hatten sie unter das Laken gesteckt. Er nahm die Illustrierten und blätterte. Amelia hatte Tests angekreuzt, was für ein Typ sie war, was für einen Typ sie suchte … interessiert nahm Neville die Zeitschriften ebenfalls mit in sein Zimmer.

Er ließ Almut, die schon ungeduldig am Fenster auf und ab lief, nach draußen und legte sich dann auf sein Bett. Amelias Kissen unter seine Brust gelegt, begann er in den Illustrierten zu blättern.

‚Das ist ja interessant, hm, _Wie stellen sie sich einen romantischen Abend vor? _Mal sehen, was Amelia angekreuzt hat. _Kerzenlicht, Wein und Musik _… das muss ich mir merken, was steht da noch? _Lieblingsblumen … Moosröschen, _so, so … _Was würden Sie am liebsten an einem kalten Winterabend tun … _Amelia geht wahrscheinlich bei jedem Wetter aus.' Neville grinste und las weiter. ‚_Ein gemütlicher Abend am Kamin mit einem Mann den Sie lieben … _war angekreuzt und dahinter stand handschriftlich _und eine Tasse heiße Schokolade._' Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

So erfuhr Neville, dass Amelia sich einen netten, fürsorglichen Mann vielmehr wünschte als einen modisch korrekten oder beruflich erfolgreichen. Auch las er, dass sie Hunde liebte und sich einen Garten wünschte. Die Vorstellung von Amelia in ihren üblichen körperbetonten Kleidern, wie sie sich immer wieder bückte um Unkraut zu jäten … ein lustvolles Ziehen in seinen Lenden ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen.

Seine Hand glitt unter seine Robe und während er sich berührte, verlor die gärtnernde Amelia vor seinem inneren Auge immer mehr von ihrer Kleidung. Nur in Panties und BH beugte sie sich nach vorne und streichelte sanft über die Blätter einer Drachenbuche. Neville stöhnte erneut. Die fiktive Amelia sah ihn über die Schulter an und lächelte verschmitzt, ganz langsam öffnete sie den Verschluss ihres BHs und da sie immer noch vornüber gebeugt stand, schwangen ihre vollen Brüste nach unten und schaukelten verlockend hin und her. Sein Unterkiefer begann zu zittern und sein Atem wurde abgehackt und schwer. Seine Amelia stellte sich, nahm ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und fasste kokett ihre Panties am Bund. Ganz langsam begann sie das Spitzenhöschen nach unten zu ziehen. Da sie dabei ihre Beine durchgedrückt hielt, streckte sie ihm ihren nackten Po einladend entgegen. Tief in das Kissen grub er sein Gesicht, als die Erlösung durch ihn hindurch rollte wie eine Naturgewalt.

Er musste unbedingt zu Amelia, gleich morgen nach dem Besuch im Ministerium.

tbc


	12. Erwachen

Hallo ihr Lieben. Ein gaaanz dickes Sorry, dass ich so lange nichts von mir hören ließ. Doch nun bin ich ja wieder da. Ab jetzt wird es wieder regelmäßige Updates geben. Viel Spaß!

**12. Erwachen **

_Sein Unterkiefer begann zu zittern und sein Atem wurde abgehackt und schwer. Seine Amelia stellte sich hin, nahm ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und fasste kokett ihre Panties am Bund. Ganz langsam begann sie, das Spitzenhöschen nach unten zu ziehen. Da sie dabei ihre Beine durchgedrückt hielt, streckte sie ihm ihren nackten Po einladend entgegen. Tief in das Kissen grub er sein Gesicht, als die Erlösung durch ihn hindurch rollte wie eine Naturgewalt. _

_Er musste unbedingt zu Amelia, gleich morgen nach dem Besuch im Ministerium ..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das Klopfen von Regentropfen an sein Fenster weckte Neville.

Noch mit geschlossenen Augen streckte er sich und rieb seine Augen. Was war das bloß für ein verrückter Traum, den er da gehabt hatte?

Albus Dumbledore lebte, Doros Freund war kein Geringerer als Severus Snape und diese Horrorgestalt würde jetzt unter seinem Dach leben … und das Ministerium wäre von den Voldemortgetreuen übernommen worden.

Tonks und Remus wären eingezogen und er hätte einen Schutzzauber über das Haus gelegt – und ... ER hätte einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt! ER!!! Er selber, Neville Longbottom, hatte einen anderen Zauberer mit dem Crutiatus belegt ... er wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Welch verworrener Schwachsinn!

Hatte er am Vorabend etwas Schlechtes gegessen? (B/N: lol)

Dass er seine Eltern nach Hause holen würde, hatte er nun nicht wirklich zum ersten Mal geträumt; eigentlich war das der am häufigsten vorkommende Traum überhaupt …

Aber als seine Erinnerung den Teil mit Amelia erreichte, musste er grinsen. Auch solche Träume waren nicht ungewöhnlich – doch leider auch genauso absolut irreal. Weshalb sollte sich eine Frau wie Amelia mit einem Versager wie ihm abgeben? (B/N: B/N: Warum wohl, Trottel??)

Gähnend öffnete er die Augen und sah die dunkle Kassettendecke an. Er mochte diesen alten Kasten. Auch wenn er sich früher immer davor gefürchtet und deshalb mehr als einmal ins Bett gepinkelt hatte, nur um nicht durch den düsteren Flur zur Toilette zu müssen … mittlerweile mochte er das Haus. Sein Haus! Und irgendwann würde er seine Eltern hierher holen.

Erneut gähnend krabbelte er aus seiner warmen, kuscheligen Schlafstätte und spürte sofort, dass es merklich kühler geworden war, als sonst, wenn es im sommerlichen England regnete. Er seufzte, schlüpfte in die Pantoffeln und den Morgenmantel, nahm seine Kleider und ging ins Badezimmer. Als er eine Weile danach seinen Schlafanzug und den Morgenmantel wieder in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte und gerade zurück auf den Flur trat, kamen Remus und Tonks händchenhaltend die Treppe hinunter. Neville erstarrte, sprang dann zurück in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

‚Oh nein!!! Es war kein Traum, es ist alles wahr!'

Er verdeckte seine Augen und schüttelte ununterbrochen den Kopf. Diese Erinnerungen waren kein Alptraum, sie waren Realität! Es klopfte an die Tür, doch Neville war nicht fähig zu antworten.

„Neville? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Remus besorgt durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Ja!", krächzte Neville.

„Sicher? Du hörst dich nicht so an … was hat dich denn so erschreckt?"

„Nichts!"

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Doch Neville antwortete nicht, er wusste auch gar nicht, was er antworten sollte … er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sah auf die Tür. Langsam öffnete sie sich und Remus lächelte um die Ecke.

„Jetzt sag' nicht, ich sehe morgens so furchtbar aus, dass man vor mir flüchten muss!", sagte er und zog eine Grimasse.

Neville musste kicherte und lächelte dann auch. Remus schob die Tür zu und kam einige Schritte auf Neville zu.

„Ich dachte … ich dachte, das gestern wäre ein Alptraum gewesen und dann … als ich euch beide sah … dass ihr wirklich hier seid ..."

„Oh, ja, das sehe ich ein, dann war der Anblick bestimmt sehr erschreckend - kommst du mit runter oder entschreckst du dich noch ein wenig?"

„Ich komme gleich mit, sonst wird es zu spät … wenn das gestern alles real war, will ich heute morgen noch ins Ministerium, damit ich meine Eltern so bald als möglich aus dem St. Mungos holen kann und heute Nachmittag muss ich zu Amelia." Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch zusammenhanglos durch seinen Kopf.

Während er sprach, ging er zur Tür, öffnete diese und ließ Remus den Vortritt. Wenn einer der anderen nur ahnen würde, welches Verbrechen er begangen hatte … ausgerechnet er hatte den Cruciatus benutzt!

Und er hatte Sex! Mit Amelia! Das war unglaublich! (B/N: loooool zwei Gedanken – ein Schreck!)

„Dann solltest du gut frühstücken, das wird ein anstrengender Tag", sagte Tonks, die auf dem Flur stand und sich an das Treppengeländer lehnte.

„Es ist erschreckend, manchmal glaube ich, sie hat Ohren wie ein …", flüsterte Remus in Nevilles Ohr.

„Ohren wie ein _was_?", fragte Tonks lauernd.

„Nichts, nichts, schon gut."

Remus grinste entschuldigend und eilte direkt hinter Neville an seiner Freundin vorbei die Stufen hinab. Tonks folgte ihnen kopfschüttelnd.

Neville betrat als erster den Salon. Doro saß am Tisch und sah auf, als sie ihn bemerkte. Unsicher sah sie ihn an und sagte leise: „Guten Morgen, Neville; ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen."

Ihre Beklommenheit machte Neville bewusst, wie sehr er sie am Vortag gekränkt hatte. Dabei hatte sie ihn nur schützen wollen. Er musste lachen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Du solltest eine Gryffindor sein, Doro. Dieser Beschützerinstinkt, den du an den Tag legst … der ist einer Löwin würdig."

„Du bist mir nicht mehr böse?", fragte Doro etwas verwirrt, aber erleichtert.

„Wegen Amelia oder weil du mir so viel verheimlicht hast?", konterte Neville.

„Beides", grinste Doro.

„Deine Aktion wegen Amelia war schon heftig", antwortete Neville und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Zumal, wenn ich bedenke, dass du und …" Er brachte es nicht über sich, den Namen auszusprechen; es war schon schlimm genug, daran denken zu müssen. „Gibt es noch mehr, was ich wissen sollte?"

„Nein, keine Geheimidentität, kein Stall voll Kinder, sonst weißt du fast alles über mich. Ich habe übrigens Frühstück gemacht."

Neville sah auf dem Tisch gebackene Pilze, Würstchen, Marmelade, Toast und einen großen Apfelkuchen. Er fasste nach dem Rand des Apfelkuchens und hob ein Stück an, doch noch bevor er es auf seinen Teller legen konnte, trat Snape ein. Nevilles Hand verkrampfte sich und er zerquetschte den Kuchen, dessen Brocken auf den Tisch fielen.

„Mr Longbottom, Sie müssten alt genug sein um zu wissen, dass man eine Gabel und seine Zähne benutzt, um Kuchen zu zerkleinern, nicht die Finger!", schnarrte sein ehemaliger Lehrer sogleich und setzte sich dann auf einen freien Stuhl. (B/N: Oh Gott, der arme Neville ...)

Nevilles Augen zuckten nervös ... würde Snape verraten, dass er einen Cruciatus ausgesprochen hatte? Hart schluckte er und kratzte dann den Kuchen vom Tischtuch. Es war, als schwebe das berühmte Damoklesschwert über ihm – oder ... an einem sehr, sehr dünnen Faden.

„Warum bist du denn so aufgekratzt Neville? Du warst es schließlich, der ihn schachmatt gesetzt hat." (B/N: ARGH!!! Der arme, arme Neville ...)

Damit hatte Doro die dünne Schnur durchtrennt, die das Schwert noch hielt. Innerlich duckte er sich und erwartete das Auftreffen. Er konnte Snape förmlich grinsen fühlen.

„Dieser Umstand scheint dich sehr zu amüsieren", schnarrte Snape und Neville sah, wie er Doro einen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Blick zuwarf.

„Sag´ schon, was für ein Spruch war es? Und wie konnte er dich überrumpeln?", bohrte die Schwarzhaarige weiter. Remus starrte so interessiert auf Snape, das er seine Tasse an den Lippen hielt ohne zu trinken.

„Ich war durch die Sorge um eine unbeherrschte, vorlaute Hexe abgelenkt und so konnte Mr Longbottom seinen Spruch anbringen. Er scheint darin nicht ganz so unbegabt wie im Tränkebrauen." (B/N: lool Oh Merlin, Neville tut mir mehr und mehr leid ...)

Fragend schaute Neville zum Tränkemeister hinüber, doch der sah ihn ohne eine Emotion zu zeigen an. Snape schien ihn nicht verraten zu wollen, doch dieser Umstand alarmierte ihn mehr, als dass er ihn beruhigte ... und hatte Snape ihn gerade gelobt?

„Um Merlins Willen, ich muss los. Ich möchte da sein, sobald das Ministerium öffnet." Neville säuberte seine Hand mit einem Spruch.

„Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte Doro.

„Nur wenn du dringend nach Askaban möchtest", erwiderte Snape, an seiner Tasse nippend.

Doro schoss einen tödlichen Blick zu ihm hinüber. Doch Snape trank unbeirrt seinen Tee. Setzte dann provozierend langsam die Tasse ab und schmunzelte Doro an.

„Was denn? Ich wollte dich nur erinnern, dass du gestern so überaus diplomatisch warst."

„Vielleicht sollte ich dir deinen Mund zuhexen, du könntest ja mit deiner Nase trinken …", zischte Doro wütend. (B/N: gggg Die zwei sind zu genial :- ))

„Kein Grund, persönlich zu werden; ich wollte nur behilflich sein", Snapes schwarze Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Oh danke, ich vergaß, der einzig funktionierende Geist ist deiner."

„Und der Dumbledores", erwiderte Snape kurz und widmete sich dann seinem Frühstück.

„Ich werde nach oben gehen. In diesem Raum ist ein dermaßen aufgeblasenes Ego, dass es mich zu erdrücken scheint."

Doro ging raschen Schrittes aus dem Raum und schlug heftig die Tür hinter sich zu. Snape grinste in sein Frühstück und Tonks flüsterte: „Die Ärmste."

Doch Remus erwiderte nur: „Ach was, er mag sie wirklich. Wer hätte das gedacht."

„Macht so ein Theater ... dabei muss Mr Longbottom doch nur erwähnen, dass die Kosten für seine Eltern dann wieder von ihm übernommen werden. Das Ministerium wird nicht darauf bestehen, dass es Geld ausgeben muss, dass es sich genauso gut sparen kann", erwähnte Snape wie nebenbei und nahm sich noch etwas von den gebackenen Pilzen. „Sie haben übrigens gestern etwas vergessen, Longbottom."

„Was denn?"

Snape sah hoch und er schnaubte: „Wie sollen ihre Eltern und diese Heilerin das Haus betreten, wenn sie nicht auf der Granitplatte stehen? Und das sind nicht die einzigen Namen, die Sie vergessen haben." Er grinste zu Remus und Tonks hinüber.

„Oh nein, ich habe euch vergessen! Tut mir wirklich sehr leid, doch ich … noch bevor ich gehe, ergänze ich euch und meine Eltern und Mrs Bluefirth. Warum habt ihr nichts gesagt?"

„Du hattest gestern genug um die Ohren und wir werden das Haus nicht oft verlassen können", antwortete Tonks traurig.

„Doro oder Tonks sollten diese Heilerin erst überprüfen, bevor sie auf die Liste gesetzt wird", warf Snape zwischen zwei Schlucken Tee ein.

Verwirrt verabschiedete sich Neville und ging durch die Halle in die Bibliothek, nahm den Arthame und stach sich in den Finger. Mit seinem Blut an der Spitze des Messers schrieb er die vier fehlenden Namen auf den Stein. Er säuberte den Dolch, legte ihn zurück in die Schatulle und schritt dann in die Halle und auf den Kamin zu.

Gedanken an das Frühstück schossen durch seinen Kopf. Wie konnte Remus sagen, Snape mochte Doro? Er war ihr gegenüber genauso gemein wie gegen seine Schüler!

Schnell schüttelte er die Gedanken ab und apparierte ins Ministerium.

Er ging direkt zu dem Pult zur Linken, über dem eine Tafel mit der Aufschrift „Sicherheit" prangte.

„Ich möchte zur Abteilung für pflegebedürftige Zauberer", sagte Neville kurz.

„Zauberstab", brummte der junge Zauberer hinter dem Pult.

Neville gab ihm seinen Zauberstab und der Zauberer ließ ihn in das Messinstrument fallen, riss den am Sockel erscheinende Pergamentstreifen ab und verlas die Aufschrift.

„Zwölf Zoll, Eiche, Kern Drachenherz, ein Jahr in Gebrauch. Ist das korrekt?"

Neville bejahte und nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder entgegen. Er steckte ihn ein und befestigte dann die silberne Besucherplakette an seinem Umhang, die ihm der Ministeriumsangestellte gab.

„Vierter Stock, rechter Gang, letztes Zimmer auf der rechten Seite."

Der Zauberer las weiter sein Buch und Neville ging zum Fahrstuhl. Wenig später stand er vor der Tür der Abteilung für pflegebedürftige Zauberer. Er klopfte und trat auf die Aufforderung hin ein. Eine ältere Hexe mit eisengrauen kurzen Locken und ein kräftiger kleiner Zauberer, der Neville mit seinem langen roten Haar und dem Bart an einen Zwerg erinnerte, teilten sich das Büro.

Die beiden Ministeriumsangestellten arbeiteten weiter, ohne Neville zu beachten. Erst nachdem sie einen Stapel Pergamente geordnet hatte, sah die Hexe über den Rand ihrer riesigen Brille hinweg an.

„Mein Name ist Neville Longbottom, ich bin gekommen, um das Sorgerecht für meine Eltern zu beantragen."

„Setzten Sie sich erst einmal, Mr Longbottom. Und dann erzählen Sie uns, warum Sie denken, Sie wären dieser schwierigen Verantwortung gewachsen."

Wut kroch in Neville hoch. Was glaubte diese impertinente Person, mit wem sie sprach? Einem Kleinkind? Er war ein erwachsener Zauberer, ein Mann! (B/N:D)

„Ich bin ihr Sohn", entrüstete er sich.

„Das stimmt wohl, doch dies alleine ist nicht ausreichend. Sie sind noch sehr jung. Es wird eine sehr große finanzielle und emotionale Verantwortung auf Sie zukommen. Sie werden eine junge Hexe finden und mit ihr eine Familie gründen wollen. Da können pflegebedürftige Eltern eine große Belastung sein."

Neville funkelte die Hexe an. „Ich werde keine Frau heiraten, die nicht mit meinen Eltern einverstanden ist. Und ich kann Sie beruhigen, finanziell sind sowohl meine Eltern als auch ich abgesichert. Dadurch würden keine finanzielle Belastung auf das Ministerium zukommen."

Die ältere Frau lächelte zufrieden, doch ihr Büronachbar sah Neville fragend an. „Weshalb kommen Sie erst jetzt mit dieser Angelegenheit zu uns?"

„Leider wurde ich erst vor zwei Tagen volljährig, so musste ich warten. Doch nun wird es doch wohl kein Problem geben?"

„Ich muss nur noch ihre Akte einsehen", antwortete die Hexe, und ein Stapel Pergament in einer Mappe erschien auf ihrem Tisch. Sie schlug die Mappe auf und las interessiert.

„Oh, wie ich sehe, wurden Sie gestern der Kollaboration mit Aufständigen angezeigt. Das wirft kein gutes Licht auf Sie, denn es muss gewährleistet sein, dass Sie ihren Eltern die bestmögliche Pflege zukommen lassen."

‚Genau dies versuche ich hier zu tun, Gnädigste!' (B/N: lol)

„Meine Cousine wird gesucht. Doch die Hausdurchsuchung ergab, dass ich damit nichts zu tun habe", erwiderte Neville so gefasst wie es sein hämmerndes Herz zuließ. (B/N: Gut gemacht, Neville!!! Bleib cool!!)

Sollte Doros Aktion ihn hindern, seine Eltern retten zu können? Er merkte wie seine Augen feucht wurden und schalt sich selbst eine Memme.

„Ah, ja, hier steht es, Sie haben die Behörden nach besten Kräften unterstützt. Oh, und Sie sind Mitglied des Zaubergamot! Warum sagten Sie das nicht gleich? Ich werde augenblicklich die Papiere fertig machen. Wollen Sie so lange warten, Sir?"

„Gerne."

Neville ergötzte sich an den beinahe überquellenden Augen des zwergenhaften Zauberers und grinste in sich hinein, während sein Gesicht einer versteinerten Mine glich. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl der Macht durchfloss ihn. Und das fühlte sich wirklich gut an … sehr gut sogar.

„So, Mr Longbottom, wenn Sie noch hier unterschreiben würden …", die Hexe deutete auf eine freie Linie auf dem Pergament.

Neville überflog das Schriftstück und setzte seine Unterschrift darunter und die Ministeriumsangestellte stempelte das Dokument ab. Die Hexe duplizierte das Schriftstück und händigte eines an Neville aus.

„So, nun wünsche ich ihnen alles Gute und bestes Gelingen."

„Vielen Dank." Unter den immer noch ungläubigen Blicken des Zauberers verließ Neville das Büro.

Auf dem Weg in die Empfangshalle gingen ihm alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Er würde auf dem Heimweg bei Amelia vorbeischauen und dann zu Hause warten, bis Mrs Bluefirth kommen würde, dann würde er seine Eltern holen, sofort, noch heute. Es konnte gar nicht schnell genug gehen, dass sie aus diesem Haus herauskommen.

Aber zuerst einmal zu Amelia!

tbc

Wenn ihr noch da seit und mitlest, lasst mir einen kleinen Kommentar da!


	13. Der Supermarkt

So meine Lieben, viel Spaß bei Nevilles neuesten Abenteuern, er hat es nicht leicht der arme. Ich wünsche Euch allen einen schönen Adventssonntag und schaut doch mal im Adventskalender der Schreiberlinge vorbei (http / europe . fanfiction . net / s / 3266333 / 1 / beim kopieren bitte sie Leerzeichen löschen!)

**13. Der Supermarkt**

_Auf dem Weg in die Empfangshalle gingen ihm alle möglichen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung. Er würde auf dem Heimweg bei Amelia vorbeischauen und dann zu Hause warten, bis Mrs Bluefirth kommen würde, dann würde er seine Eltern holen, noch heute. Es konnte gar nicht schnell genug gehen, dass sie aus dem Hospital herauskommen würden._

_Aber zuerst einmal zu Amelia!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville apparierte nicht weit des Supermarktes, in dem Amelia arbeitete. Er strich sich seine Robe glatt; nicht das dies nötig gewesen wäre nach dem Apparieren, doch er war so aufgeregt, dass er seine Hände beschäftigen musste. Kurz hauchte er gegen seine Handfläche und roch, ob sein Atem frisch war, und zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis trat er hinter der Hecke hervor und ging den Bürgersteig entlang an einer Bushaltestelle vorbei, in deren nagelneuen Plexiglasscheiben er den Sitz seiner Frisur überprüfte. Ihm fielen die interessierten Blicke der Passanten auf. Innerlich griff er sich an den Kopf, wie vergesslich könnte ein Mensch denn sein. Schnell sprach er den Unauffälligkeitszauber, den Doro ihm beigebracht hatte. Damit würde keinem Muggel auffallen, dass er Zaubererkleidung trug. Wenig später stand er dann auf dem Parkplatz des Supermarktes.

Interessiert blieb er stehen und beobachtete das Treiben um ihn herum. Autos brummten langsam fahrend über den Platz. Neben ihm hielt ein kleines blaues Fahrzeug, aus dem eine Frau ausstieg und zu einem überdachten Platz ging. Von dort kam sie mit einem Gitterwagen zurück, dessen kleinen Rädchen über den holprigen Boden ratterten. Die junge Frau befreite ein kleines Kind aus einer Art Haltevorrichtung in dem Auto und setzte es in einen anscheinend eigens dafür konstruierten Sitz in dem Gitterwagen. Neville sah zu, wie sie den Wagen Richtung Eingang schob und das Kind genauso durchgeschüttelt wurde wie der Gitterwagen. Ihm schräg gegenüber hievte ein altes Paar gemeinsam einen Kasten mit Getränkeflaschen in den hinteren Teil ihres Autos. Danach brachten sie gemeinsam den Gitterwagen zu dem Platz zurück.

Tief durchatmend ging Neville fest entschlossen auf das Gebäude zu. Die Glastür schwang auf, als er sich näherte - es war schon bemerkenswert, was Muggel alles ohne Magie zu Stande brachten. Im Inneren zwängte er sich skeptisch durch eine Barriere aus sich drehenden Metallbügeln (B/N: lool) und lief durch die Regalreihen.

Gleich würde er Amelia gegenüberstehen ... aber was sollte er ihr nur sagen? Neville starrte auf das Regal vor ihm ohne wirklich hinzusehen und ging in Gedanken durch, was er sagen wollte.

Er wollte nicht stammelnd vor ihr stehen wie ein Idiot.

„Können sie sich nicht entscheiden? Darf ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

Neville sah die kleine rundliche Verkäuferin neben sich fragend an, da er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was diese Frau eigentlich von ihm wollte.

„Sie stehen schon länger vor den Kondomen, und ich dachte mir, sie wollten vielleicht nicht fragen. – (B/N: looooooooooooool Neeee ... oder?!?!?!) Die Sorte dort oben kann ich nur empfehlen, die benutzen mein Freund und ich auch immer. Er sagt immer, sie stören fast gar nicht."

,Um Himmels willen, bei was sollten diese Dinger denn stören?´, dachte Neville (B/N: liegt gerade unter dem Tisch vor Lachen ) und sah jetzt endlich konzentriert auf das Regal vor ihm.

Auf den bunten Päckchen waren schmusende Pärchen und ein … oh nein, war das ein stilisiertes männliches Glied? Was auch immer das für Dinger waren, es war nichts, was man beim Nachmittagstee besprechen würde.

Neville spürte, wie seine Wangen zu brennen anfingen ... wie er dieses verdammte Erröten hasste!

„Können Sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich Amelia Pearce finden kann?"

Ein wissendes Grinsen huschte über das mit Sommersprossen übersäte Gesicht der jungen Frau, als sie nickte.

„Sie müssen Neville sein, sie hat mir von ihnen erzählt."

Nevilles Gesichtsfarbe war nun endgültig ungesund dunkelrot ... und er wusste es auch. Was hatte Amelia dieser Frau nur erzählt? (B/N: Oh Gott, der arme Kerl stirbt doch gerade tausend Tode ...)

Doch die Verkäuferin schien zu merken, wie unangenehm ihm die Situation war, und so sagte sie freundlich lächelnd: „Sie ist hier um die Ecke in der Gemüseabteilung, doch …"

Neville hatte nicht die Geduld, ihr bis zum Ende zuzuhören. Er bog um das Regal und traute seinen Augen kaum.

Amelia lehnte mit dem Rücken an einem Tisch mit Orangen und vor ihr standen … Doro und Tonks!

Wut grollte in Neville.

Was mischten sich diese beiden Tratschhexen denn schon wieder in seine Angelegenheiten? Und vor allem, was suchten die beiden hier in der Öffentlichkeit?

Doro erblickte ihn und ihr Teint wurde vor Schreck um einige Nuancen heller.

„Neville, sei nicht böse, ich … ich wollte nur wieder gut machen, was ich angerichtet habe", sagte sie schnell und Nevilles Wut wurde kleiner, denn zu köstlich fand er die Entschuldigung und das schlechte Gewissen seiner Cousine.

„Könnt ihr mir bitte erklären, was zwei vom Ministerium gesuchte Hexen hier in aller Öffentlichkeit machen?", fragte Neville sehr leise.

Schuldbewusst sahen sich Doro und Tonks an. „Wir sind schon weg", antwortete Tonks und schob eine zu einer Erklärung ansetzende Doro davon. (B/N: Kluge Tonks ...)

Unsicher sah Neville nach unten und kaute auf seiner Lippe. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, was er zu ihr sagen wollte.

„Ich .. ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen", stammelte er.

„Doro hat sich schon entschuldigt", antwortete Amelia kurz. „Du hast doch gar nichts getan."

Traurig hob er den Kopf: „Ganz genau, ich habe gar nichts, getan! Sie hätte sich nicht einmischen sollen."

„Sei nicht so streng mit dir. Doro war schon Angst einflössend. Aber es ist süß von dir, dass du dich deswegen entschuldigen möchtest."

Fassungslos starrte Neville sie an. Süß? Sie fand ihn _süß_? Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch nicht damit! Er fühlte sich am Boden zerstört. Amelia fand ihn süß! Wie die Katzenwelpen von Doro! (B/N: looool) Mühsam rang er nach Fassung, bis ihm eine unverfängliche Frage einfiel.

„Wo wohnst du jetzt?"

„Ich bin bei einer Kollegin untergekommen, bis ich etwas Geeignetes gefunden habe."

„Du kannst gerne wieder bei uns …"

„Danke, Neville, aber _nein_ danke! Ich verdiene hier mein Geld und werde mir ein Zimmer suchen."

Er senkte den Blick und ließ die Schultern sinken.

„Miss Pearce, Sie arbeiten ja schon wieder nicht. Anscheinend reicht ihnen ihre Freizeit nicht, um private Dinge zu klären."

Eine Frau mit streng nach hinten gekämmten, blonden Haaren und einem energischen Kinn stand vor ihnen, die Hände in die Seiten gestützt. Entsetzt bemerkte Neville, dass die Oberarme der Frau kräftiger waren als seine eigenen. (B/N: ggg )

„Mrs Warren, es tut mir sehr Leid. Der junge Mann wird sofort gehen. Meine Freunde wollten mich nur überraschen. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", entschuldigte sich Amelia hastig.

„Das denke ich auch, Miss Pearce, Sie sind nämlich gefeuert. Gehen Sie ins Büro, Trudy wird ihnen ihre Papiere und den ausstehenden Lohn geben. Dann verschwinden Sie hier und strapazieren nicht weiter meine Nerven."

„Aber Mrs Warren …"

„Sparen Sie sich ihren Atem, ich habe mich genügend über Sie und ihre Unzuverlässigkeit geärgert. Leben Sie wohl, Miss Pearce. Ziehen Sie ihren viel zu engen Kittel aus und gehen Sie!"

Wut grollte in Neville hoch. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, doch auch wenn Sie zukünftig auf Miss Pearce Arbeitskraft verzichten möchten, will ich Sie doch bitten, nicht beleidigend zu werden."

Die Marktleiterin sah Neville abschätzend an und grinste dann anzüglich.

„Wissen Sie, junger Mann, auch Sie werden noch feststellen, was für eine Person sie ist. Ich hoffe nicht zu spät."

Damit ließ sie Neville und Amelia stehen und verschwand zwischen den Regalen.

„Mein Angebot steht noch, Amelia."

Amelia zögerte. „Ich werde es annehmen, Neville, aber nicht wegen dir! Ich bleibe nur so lange, bis ich einen neuen Job und eine Bleibe gefunden habe. Einverstanden?"

Ihr ‚aber nicht wegen dir!' schlug in seiner Brust ein wie ein breites Messer, dass dann auch noch genüsslich gedreht wurde.

Trotzdem brummelte er: „Einverstanden."

Wenigstens würde Amelia wieder bei ihm wohnen ... und alles Weitere würde sich finden.

Er begleitete die junge Frau zum Büro des Supermarktes und danach zur Wohnung ihrer Kollegin, um ihr die Koffer tragen zu helfen. Am House of Seven Ways angekommen, musste er Amelia kurz vor der Türe stehen lassen, bis er ihren Namen mit seinem Blut auf den Granit geschrieben hatte, dann führte er sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Moory folgte ihnen und half beim Auspacken.

Zufrieden verließ Neville seinen Gast und ging hinab in die Halle, setzte sich auf den Sessel neben dem Kamin und ließ den Kopf rückwärts auf die Lehne fallen.

Würde es nur noch solche Tage geben - voll gepackt mit Aufregung und Hektik? Wenigstens hatten Doro und Tonks für ihre Gedankenlosigkeit nicht zahlen müssen. Sie waren beide wieder sicher im Haus, auch wenn die Donnerwetter von Remus und Snape sich gewaschen hatten, wie ihm Moory erzählte.

Neville grinste; nie hätte er gedacht, dass Severus Snape so die Selbstbeherrschung verlieren könnte. Zuerst hatte der Tränkemeister laut Moory Doro angebrüllt und dann wütend den Raum verlassen.

Neville schwelgte in Gedanken ... er würde seine Eltern holen, noch heute, und Amelia war auch wieder da.

„NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! Das ist doch wohl die Höhe! Würdest du mir bitte erklären, weshalb ich nicht mehr in dieses vermaledeite Haus komme?"

Bei Merlin, Onkel Algie! Den hatte er auch vergessen …(B/N: loooooooooooool Der Arme!)

Neville sprang auf die Füße und öffnete die Haustür.

„Einen Moment, ihr könnt gleich reinkommen!", rief er und eilte gleich wieder zurück ins Arbeitszimmer.

Dort stach er sich erneut in den Finger; wenn das so weitergehen würde, hätte er bald keine heile Stelle mehr an seiner Hand, fluchte er leise. Schnell ergänzte er die Namen seines Onkels und seiner Tante auf die Platte, gefolgt von den Namen seiner Eltern. Hastig verstaute er den Dolch in seinem Kästchen und die Steintafel im Geheimfach unter der Schreibtischplatte und rannte dann wieder an die Haustür.

Verlegen lächelnd bat er Algernon und Enid herein. Der alte Zauberer machte ein grimmiges Gesicht und funkelte Neville wütend an. (B/N: Ob der sich wohl kräftig die Nase angerannt hat???)

„Was sollte das denn?", murrte Algie.

„Ich habe das Haus geschützt und hatte vergessen, eure Namen einzutragen."

„Geschützt? Weshalb bei Merlin musst du das Haus schützen?", polterte sein Onkel los.

„Nun, Doro, Tonks und Remus werden vom Ministerium gesucht und sie … sie wohnen hier, außerdem werde ich Mum und Dad holen, ich will sie in Sicherheit wissen …"

Algie starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Langsam Neville, ganz langsam. Du meinst, Dorothy wird _gesucht_? Weshalb denn? Und du hast den Werwolf in deinem Haus? Wenn das Ministerium davon erfährt! Junge, was _treibst_ du denn bloß? Warum willst du Frank und Alice holen? Wie konntest du solch einen wirksamen Schutzzauber sprechen? Ich hätte mir im Kamin beinahe die Nase gebrochen, als der Zauber mich zurückwarf." Vorwurfsvoll blickten seine braunen Augen unter den buschigen Brauen.

„Entschuldige bitte", antwortete Neville mit gesenktem Kopf und schloss die Tür. „Es war etwas viel in den letzten Tagen. Ich hätte euch nicht vergessen dürfen."

„Papperlapapp, weshalb sollten die Jungen ständig an uns Alte denken? Wir sind dir nicht böse, nicht wahr, Enid?" Tante Enid nickte lächelnd und übergab Moory ihren Umhang. „Siehst du, alles halb so schlimm. Doch weshalb wird Dorothy gesucht? Sie arbeitet doch für das Ministerium …"

Neville hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und sagte laut: „Doro? Onkel Algie ist da …" Doch leider kam die Warnung zu spät, denn seine Cousine stand mit ihrem Freund bereits mitten auf der großen Treppe und starrte die Gäste überrascht an.

Algernon Longbottom riss mit einem entsetzten: „Da ist Snape!" seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und zielte auf den Tränkemeister.

Doch der alte Zauberer war nicht schnell genug - Snape hatte ihn mit einem lässigen Entwaffnungszauber schnell wehrlos gemacht. Neville schloss mit seinen Handballen die Lider seiner Augen, als könne er so aus diesem Alptraum verschwinden.

„Neville, Dorothy, was soll das? Was geht hier vor?", fragte Enid mit zitternder Stimme.

„Darf ich euch Doros ominösen Freund vorstellen … er wohnt jetzt auch hier."

„Doro …?", stammelte Enid Longbottom und verlor das Bewusstsein. Doro fing den Sturz mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes auf und ließ die Hexe sanft auf einen der beiden Sessel schweben.

„Bist du … seid ihr … gehört ihr jetzt zu _denen_?", fragte Algie geradeheraus und sah Snape kampfeslustig an.

„Nein, Onkel Algie, ich versuche doch nur alle zu schützen, die ich mag." Tränen stiegen in Nevilles Augen. „Ich muss es doch wenigstens versuchen …"

„Dazu holst du dir diese falsche Schlange ins Haus?"

„Keine Sorge, Mr Longbottom, ihr Neffe kann sich sehr effektiv seiner Haut wehren", schnarrte Snape und sah Neville aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an.

Neville brach kalter Schweiß aus. Würde der Tränkemeister die Bombe platzen lassen und allen erzählen, was er getan hatte? Würde ihn seine gesamte Familie hassen? Seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern.

Doch Snape sagte nichts, nicht über den Unverzeihlichen und nicht über Dumbledore, er stand nur da und taxierte Algie Longbottom.

„Wenn du meinst, es ist richtig, ihn zu schützen, werde ich dich nicht abhalten, mein Junge, doch ob man ihm vertrauen sollte, nur weil er unserer Dorothy den Kopf verdreht hat?"

Algie seufzte und warf Doro einen ratlosen Blick zu.

„Es gibt noch mehr, was ihn entlastet, doch das kann ich dir noch nicht sagen; vertraue uns, bitte!"

Enid kam wieder zu sich. Algie beugte sich über sie und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Algie, du weißt, ich habe einen etwas schwachen Kreislauf momentan."

„Dagegen kann ich dir etwas geben, Enid. Ich müsste noch von dem Trank oben haben."

„Danke, Doro … doch sag' mir, Neville, weshalb willst du Frank und Alice herholen?", fragte Algie, während Enid noch immer Snape anstarrte.

„Die Heiler wollen die Therapie beenden, weil das Ministerium keine Muggelmethoden mehr dulden", platzte es aus Neville heraus.

„Wie bitte? …Verflucht sei die ganze Bande!", fauchte Algie und blickte dabei zu Snape. „Wir werden mit dir gehen, Junge, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Neville hatte natürlich nichts dagegen; ganz im Gegenteil, er war froh, dass er nicht alleine gehen musste. So verließen drei Longbottoms via Flohnetzwerk das Haus in Richtung St. Mungos Hospital.

tbc

Lasst ihr mir ein kleines Geschenk zum dritten Advent da? liebguck


	14. Schock

Da ich hintereinander zwei Füchsin Kapitel hochgeladen habe, kommen nun zwei Maus Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Review schreiben!

**14. Schock**

„_Danke, Doro … doch sag' mir, Neville, weshalb willst du Frank und Alice herholen?", fragte Algie, während Enid noch immer Snape anstarrte._

„_Die Heiler wollen die Therapie beenden, weil das Ministerium keine Muggelmethoden mehr dulden", platzte es aus Neville heraus._

„_Verflucht sei die ganze Bande!", fauchte Algie und blickte dabei zu Snape. „Wir werden mit dir gehen, Junge, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."_

_Neville hatte natürlich nichts dagegen; ganz im Gegenteil, er war froh, dass er nicht alleine gehen musste. So verließen drei Longbottoms via Flohnetzwerk das Haus in Richtung St. Mungos Hospital._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville war wirklich froh darüber, dass Onkel Algie und Tante Enid mit ihm ins St. Mungos kamen, um seine Eltern abzuholen.

Kaum hatten sie alle den Kamin verlassen, als auch schon die alte Mrs Marchbanks gefolgt von ihrer Enkelin Rebecca auf sie zukam. Vertraulich nahm die alte Dame Neville am Umhangärmel und zog ihn zur Seite. Ihre Augen funkelten feucht und ihre Hände kneteten sich.

„Algie, Enid ... mein Junge … du musst stark sein, wenn du deine Eltern besuchen willst … ganz stark sein. Ich habe meine Freundin Barbara Britton besucht, die einen kleinen Unfall beim Apparieren hatte. Da wollte ich bei Frank und Alice vorbeisehen … es … sie haben … beide …kommt einfach mit. Aber stellt euch auf einen Schrecken ein!" Mrs Marchbanks eilte davon, Neville folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.

In Nevilles Geist formten sich alle möglichen furchtbaren Geschehnisse, die seinen Eltern zugestoßen sein könnten. Im Flur überholte er die alte Frau ungeduldig und riss die Tür seiner Eltern auf. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn vergessen, das Türblatt zu stoppen, und es krachte so fest gegen die Wand, dass sich Risse im Holz zeigten.

Neville zitterte vor Wut.

Eine solch bodenlose Unverschämtheit hatte er noch nie erlebt!

Seine Eltern lagen auf ihren Betten mit magischen Seilen fixiert ... seine Mutter weinte leise vor sich hin, während sich sein Vater gegen die Fesselung wehrte. Neville trat näher an die Betten und dann sah er es … das schlimmste ... das unfassbare ... man hatte seinem Vater einen Stoffknebel in den Mund gesteckt. Der Fetzen war nass vom Speichel und es hatte sich Schaum an den Mundrändern gebildet.

Die Kerzen in den Leuchtern fingen an zu beben, genauso wie die Gläser auf dem Tisch. Neville stand da und ballte seine Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass seine Fingernägel die Haut seiner Hände verletzte.

Mrs Marchbanks schluchzte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihre Enkelin stand genau wie Tante Enid nur geschockt da und starrte fassungslos die auf den Betten liegenden Gestalten an.

Nur Algie war mindestens so aufgebracht wie Neville, er stürmte auf den Flur und brüllte den ersten Heiler an, der ihm über den Weg lief.

„Können Sie mir bitte erklären, was sie mit meinem Neffen und seiner Frau treiben!" (B/N: -) Ich mag diesen Mann!!!)

Es klang mehr wie eine Anklage als wie eine Frage.

Der Heiler zog erschrocken den Kopf etwas ein und murmelte etwas von wegen er hole einen Verantwortlichen.

Kurz darauf kam ein weiterer Heiler, kleiner als Neville doch doppelt so breit. Er schob seinen muskulösen Körper schwerfällig durch eine der Türen und steuerte auf Algie zu.

„Was soll dieser Lärm? Dies ist ein Krankenhaus!", brummte er.

„Wir würden gerne wissen, was das soll?" Algie zeigte auf die beiden in den Betten gefesselten Zauberer. „Wie kann es sein, dass zwei Menschen, die auf dem Weg der Besserung waren, so behandelt werden?"

„Das sind Auswirkungen dieses Muggelunfugs. Wir haben dieses Katzenvieh weggebracht – was sucht ein Tier in einer Klinik – danach hat Mrs Longottom angefangen zu schreien und mit ihren Armen um sich zu schlagen. Daraufhin mussten wir sie fixieren, dass ist bei Erkrankungen des Geistes üblich um die Patienten und das Personal zu schützen. Dann begann Mr Longbottom sehr unruhig zu werden. Wir konnten die Beiden nicht anders ruhig stellen, da wir nicht so viele Tränke verfügbar haben, wie wir benötigen würden. Doch spätestens in einer Woche wird unser Vorrat wieder aufgestockt sein. Dann kommen die Seile weg. Übrigens mussten wir ihren Neffen knebeln, da er seit seine Frau fixiert ist ständig schrie", verteidigte sich der Heiler.

„Sie werden die Beiden SOFORT losmachen!", sagte Neville leise, doch gut verständlich und nachdrücklich.

„Wer sind nun wieder Sie und wie kommen Sie darauf, so etwas verlangen zu können?" (B/N: A ...)

„ICH bin der Sohn der Beiden. Und HIER", er hob die Urkunde vor die Nase des Heilers, „habe ich die Bestätigung, dass ich der Vormund von Mr Frank und Mrs Alice Logbottom bin. Deshalb werde ich sie mit nachhause nehmen, ob ihnen das gefällt oder nicht.

Sie werden auf der Stelle diese Fesseln wegnehmen und den Knebel aus dem Mund meines Vaters!", verlangte Neville ganz leise und eindringlich.

Tante Enid, Mrs Marchbanks, Rebecca, wärt ihr so freundlich und würdet die Kleinigkeiten meiner Eltern zusammenpacken?"

Die drei Hexen nickten und begannen die Habseligkeiten der Longbottoms in eine alte Reisetasche zu packen.

„Das kann ich aus therapeutischer Sicht nicht verantworten", verkündete der Heiler und stellte sich in die Tür, mit der Absicht zu verhindern, dass die Longbottoms mitgenommen wurden.

„THERAPEUTISCHER SICHT?", donnerte Neville. „Sie haben meine Eltern gefesselt und geknebelt wie Schwerverbrecher! Ich werde sie auf der Stelle mitnehmen! Sie sind im St Mungos zur Pflege, nicht zu dringlicher medizinischer Behandlung! Darum ist es absolut belanglos, ob Sie damit einverstanden sind oder nicht!"

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes sprengte Neville zur Überraschung der Anwesenden die Fesseln seiner Eltern und der Knebel schoss aus dem Mund seines Vaters - und traf den Heiler in seinem breiten roten Genick. (B/N: ggg )

Rebecca gab ein glucksendes Kichern von sich, verstummte aber sofort, als sie den Blick des Heilers sah.

Frank Longbottom schlug, seiner Fesseln entledigt, um sich und traf die seinen Nachtisch abräumende Rebecca völlig unvorbereitet im Gesicht. Die junge Hexe sackte zusammen und hielt sich die Wange.

Neville war zu ihm geeilt und versuchte, die Arme seines Vaters zu fassen und ihn zu beruhigen.

„Dad, Dad, ich bin es Neville, ganz ruhig, Dad. Ich werde euch mit nachhause nehmen, dich und Mum. Niemand wird euch mehr etwas tun." Franks Gegenwehr wurde langsam weniger, bis er ganz aufhörte. „Ich liebe dich, Dad.

Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Rebecca?"

Die junge Hexe nickte und stand wieder auf. Algie verwandelte die Nachthemden von Frank und Alice in einfache Roben. Währenddessen waren Mrs Marchbanks, Enid und Rebecca fertig mit dem Packen.

Algie stützte Alice beim Gehen und Neville führte seinen Vater mit festem Griff. Doch der Heiler, der mittlerweile Unterstützung durch zwei weitere bekommen hatte, stand in der Tür und spannte sein breites Kreuz.

Mrs Marchbanks, die Alices Tasche und eine Hutschachtel trug, stand stolz und aufrecht vor den drei kräftigen Männern und verkündete mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Meine Herren, sie werden sich doch nicht zwei Mitgliedern des Zaubergamot entgegenstellen! Der junge Herr hier wird nur seinem Recht auf Unterbringung in einem Etablissement seiner Wahl nachkommen. Da er offiziell der Vormund seiner Eltern ist, haben Sie keine rechtliche Grundlage, ihn zu hindern. Glauben Sie mir, ich spreche seit dreißig Jahren Recht im Gamot, Sie haben keinerlei Handhabe. Und nun machen Sie uns bitte den Weg frei!"

Murrend wichen die Männer zurück.

Eiligen Schrittes, doch nicht zu hastig, ging die kleine Gruppe durch das Hospital.

„Wie gut, dass Sie die Gesetze so gut kannten, Mrs Marchbanks", sagte Neville aufrichtig bewundernd.

„Du meinst: wie gut, dass ich so geschickt flunkern kann."

Irritiert sah Neville sie an.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie die Gesetzeslage aussieht. Doch zu unserem Glück wussten die Drei nicht mehr als ich." (B/N: OK, ich habe beim letzten Mal zu Unrecht über sie geschimpft. Sie ist klasse!! )

Neville lächelte und die Longbottoms verschwanden in den Kaminen, nachdem sie sich von Mrs Marchbanks und ihrer Enkelin, deren Wangenknochen inzwischen bläulich anlief, verabschiedet hatten.

Als er durch den Kamin in die Halle trat, hätte Neville am liebsten gejubelt. Endlich, nach so vielen Jahren, nach so vielen Träumen, endlich waren seine Eltern wieder im House of Seven Ways.

Die drei Hauselfen erschienen und in Torbys alten Augen schimmerten Tränen, als er Frank Longbottom ansah.

„Sind die Zimmer hergerichtet?", fragte Neville und Wicky, deren Schwangerschaft immer deutlich sichtbarer wurde, nickte aufgeregt.

Ein Schaudern durchlief den Körper seines Vaters, als sie auf der Treppe die knarrende Stufe benutzten und er fasste fester Nevilles Hand. Oben in den beiden Zimmern, die bis vor kurzem noch seine Großmutter bewohnt hatte, lächelte Neville, als er sah, wie viel Mühe sich die Elfen gemacht hatten. Helle freundliche Tapeten waren an den Wänden, die schweren dunklen Gardinen waren leichten Vorhängen gewichen, die den Blick auf den schönen Garten preisgaben. Auf dem Kamin und dem Tisch im Aufenthaltszimmer standen in großen Vasen herrliche Sommerblumensträuße und der schwere Geruch der Rosenblüten kam durch das Fenster herein.

Samira, Doros Katze, schlich herein und schnurrte um Alices Beine, anscheinend war sie vor ihren nun doch anstrengenden Welpen geflüchtet. Algie half der Hexe, sich in einen der beiden Schaukelstühle zu setzen, und die kupferfarbene Katze sprang sogleich auf ihren Schoss. Auch Almut kam hereingeflattert und begutachtete die Neuankömmlinge vom Schrank aus.

Behutsam half Neville seinem Vater, sich ebenfalls zu setzen, und zur Überraschung aller legte Frank Longbottom seine Hand auf die mit Intarsien gestaltete Platte des kleinen Beistelltischchens neben dem Schaukelstuhl.

Sein immer noch vor Anstrengung verzerrtes Gesicht hellte sich auf und das erste Mal, seit er sich erinnern konnte, sah Neville seinen Vater ganz leicht lächeln.

„Ich dachte mir, wir könnten heute hier unseren Tee einnehmen", sagte Doro von der Tür aus und strahlte Neville an. „Ich habe Wicky schon Bescheid gegeben."

Sie ließ den großen Tisch aus dem Salon erscheinen, auf dem bereits das Geschirr stand. Remus und Tonks kamen herunter und man konnte dem Werwolf deutlich ansehen, dass er noch immer böse auf seine Freundin war. Neville setzte sich neben seinen Vater und sah zur Tür, als er eine schüchterne Stimme vernahm. Moory stand da und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Was ist denn geschehen, Moory?", fragte Neville besorgt.

„Sir, vor der Tür steht die Heilerin Mrs Bluefirth und sie … sie hat … Sir, das sind _Monster_, die sie dabei hat! Eines davon wollte mich fressen!" Entrüstung stand in den großen gelben Augen.

„Mrs Bluefirth ist schon da!" Schon war der junge Zauberer auf den Beinen. „Doro, kommst du mit? Dann kannst du sie gleich überprüfen."

„Ich komme auch mit", verkündete Tonks und Neville war sich fast sicher, dass sie nur aus Remus Nähe entwischen wollte.

Vor der Haustür stand die Heilerin mit einer großen Holzkiste und zwei Reisetaschen … und zwei Hunden.

Neville verstand augenblicklich Moorys Reaktion, als er die Tiere erblickte. Einer war ein weißbrauner Spaniel mit lustigen Schlappohren und einem unermüdlich wedelnden Schwanz, der andere allerdings war riesig, kohlrabenschwarz und hatte zottiges Fell.

„Darf ich vorstellen, dies sind Missy", sie zeigte erst auf den Spaniel und wies dann auf das große Tier, „und Skinner. Ich befürchte, Skinner hat dem Hauselfen einen Schrecken eingejagt. Dabei ist er nur selbst erschrocken und hat angefangen zu bellen. Normalerweise verträgt er sich mit allen Zwei- und Vierbeinern. Doch Hauselfen kannte er wohl noch nicht." Die Heilerin grinste schief.

Doro sprach einen Erkennungszauber über die Hexe.

Tonks stand da und starrte den großen schwarzen Hund an. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und eine ungesunde Blässe zeigte sich um ihre Nase.

„Tonks, ist alles klar?", fragte Doro besorgt.

„Der … der Hund, er … er sieht aus wie Sirius' Animagusgestalt!"

„Dein Cousin war ein Animagus? Das wusste ich gar nicht."

Doro schloss ihre Überprüfung ab und nickte Neville zu.

Dieser eilte in das Arbeitszimmer und trug Mrs Bluefirths Namen in die Liste auf der Granittafel ein, ebenso wie die Namen der beiden Hunde, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass auch Samiras Name eingetragen war, verstaute die Utensilien wieder und lief in die Halle zurück.

„Willkommen im House of Seven Ways. Treten sie bitte ein. Moory!"

Noch völlig verschreckt steckte der Hauself den Kopf aus der Küchentür und ließ den großen Hund nicht aus den Augen. „Würdest du Mrs Bluefirth bitte in ihr Zimmer geleiten und, nachdem sie ihre Garderobe abgelegt hat, ins Aufenthaltszimmer meiner Eltern bringen?

Wir haben sie schon hergeholt, müssen Sie wissen, Mrs Bluefith - man hatte sie an die Betten gefesselt!"

Entrüstung zeigte sich im faltigen Gesicht der Hexe.

Doro schob die immer noch gebannt den Hund anstarrende Tonks zur Seite und die Tür schloss.

„Ich hoffe dieses traumatische Ereignis hat die Beiden nicht zu sehr zurückgeworfen. Kann ich die Hunde ableinen? Skinner wird dem Hauselfen nicht tun. Ich wurde schon gewarnt, er war früher ein Streuner und seine Ausbildung ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Doch der frühere Besitzer bestand darauf, dass sie nur zusammen abgegeben werden."

„Ist schon gut. Wir haben allerdings eine Katze im Haus", warnte Neville.

„Katzen sind beide gewohnt."

„Gut, und Samira ist auch an Hunde gewohnt. Und ihre Welpen werden sich bald über die zwei neuen Spielpartner freuen, oder sollte ich sie _Opfer_ nennen?", grinste Doro und rieb über die verkrusteten Striemen, die ihre Unterarme zierten. Sie hatte es aufgegeben jedes Mal die Verletzungen gleich zu behandeln, erst wenn die kleinen Tiger abends schliefen, trug sie eine Heilsalbe auf.

Die Heilerin folgte dem ängstlich geduckten Hauselfen, derweilen die Hunde ihr neues Zuhause beschnüffelten. Neville half seiner Cousine, die immer noch benommene Tonks zu geleiten.

Im ersten Stock öffnete er die Tür und sah Almut neben Onkel Algie auf dem Tisch sitzen und Eulenkekse knabbern. Ein starker Stoß in seine Kniekehlen ließ ihn fast stürzen, als der schwarze Hund an ihm vorbeipreschte und mit einem großen Satz mitten auf dem Tisch stand und sich über die Cookies her machte. (B/N: looool „Maria, wo sind die Rouladen?" – „Öhm ... im Hund?!")

„Skinner!", kreischte Mrs Bluefirth erschrocken und Nevilles Eltern schraken auf und wurden unruhig.

„Tatze!", schrie Remus und starrte mit großen Augen auf das struppige Tier. (B/N: Mmmhhh ... eine Beta beginnt sich Gedanken zu machen ...)

Doch der Rüde ließ sich nicht beirren und fraß weiter.

Snape erhob sich, warf dem Hund einen seiner berüchtigten Blicke zu und grollte leise: „Runter!"

Sein ausgestreckter Arm wies zur Tür. Skinner sah kurz auf, trollte sich dann mit eingeklemmtem Schwanz vom Tisch und schlich in den Flur hinaus.

„Wohl doch nicht", murmelte Remus und nahm erst einmal einen großen Schluck Tee. (B/N: ggg )

„Ich habe es auch erst gedacht, doch es … es ist nicht so … er ist nicht da … nicht mehr", schluchzte Tonks, die am Türrahmen lehnte.

„Was ist denn? Was haben die Beiden denn?", fragte Algie konsterniert.

„Sie dachten, der Köter wäre der Cousin von Tonks und der beste Freund des Werwolfes ...

Die Idee liegt nahe, der Kläffer hat auch keine Manieren. Blacks Manieren waren ebenfalls so manches Mal sehr fraglich. … Im Übrigen, Black sah bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen ebenso ungepflegt aus", sagte Snape im Plauderton. Breit grinsend und überaus selbstzufrieden lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Er sieht haargenau so aus wie Sirius in seiner Animagusgestalt", wiederholte Tonks ihre Feststellung.

„Aber der wäre nie auf Befehl vom Tisch gesprungen!"

„Vielleicht hat er endlich gelernt, wie man sich benimmt, Lupin", schnarrte Snape.

Der große Rüde stand zitternd in der Tür und beäugte argwöhnisch den Tränkemeister.

Neville kniete sich neben den Hund und flüsterte: „Ich weiß, der Typ ist beängstigend, doch dir wird hier nichts geschehen." Seine Hand fuhr beruhigend über die Flanken des Tieres.

„Hast du _hervorragend_ hinbekommen, Severus, jetzt hat der arme Kerl Angst!", tadelte Doro ärgerlich.

„Wer hat hier bitte auf dem Tisch gestanden und gefressen?", schnappte Snape ungläubig. (B/N: loool)

„Oh, ich vergaß, _du_ bist im Gegensatz zu allen anderen perfekt!", zischte Doro.

„Ich kann mit reinem Gewissen behaupten, noch nie auf einem Tisch gestanden und Cookies gegessen zu haben." Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen umspielte seine dünnen Lippen.

„Wir sollten jetzt unseren Tee zu uns nehmen, sonst wird es zu spät", unterbrach Enid die beiden Streithähne, ihrem Mann einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuwerfend.

Die Platte mit den Sandwichs verschwand und eine frische erschien auf dem Tisch. Alice Longbottom beobachtete interessiert die Geschehnisse und selbst Frank schien sich zu beruhigen, was aber auch an der Hündin zu seinen Füßen liegen konnte ...

tbc


	15. Das Ordenstreffen

Sorry, das es nun doch wieder zu lange gedauert hat. Zuerst ist mir nichts eingefallen, dann hatten meine Betas viel zu tun und zwei Wochen Urlaub waren auch noch dazwischen. Aber nur darf ich euch stolz das neue Kapitel präsentieren! Viel Spaß, und ich hoffe das Kapitelende gefällt euch so gut wie mir. :D

**15. Ordenstreffen**

„_Wir sollten jetzt unseren Tee zu uns nehmen, sonst wird es zu spät", unterbrach Enid die beiden Streithähne, ihrem Mann einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuwerfend._

_Die Platte mit den Sandwichs verschwand und eine frische erschien auf dem Tisch. Alice Longbottom beobachtete interessiert die Geschehnisse und selbst Frank schien sich zu beruhigen, was aber auch an der Hündin zu seinen Füßen liegen konnte ..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville saß mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl absoluter Zufriedenheit am Tisch und sah unauffällig in die Runde. Dies konnte er sich angesichts der beunruhigenden Dunkelheit, die die Zaubererwelt bedrohte und der unsicheren Situation mit Amelia eigentlich gar nicht erklären.

Remus und Tonks sahen noch etwas verstört aus, doch Remus´ Hand fuhr ununterbrochen über Skinners Kopf, der sich langsam und mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf Snape wieder ins Zimmer getraut hatte.

Seine Cousine Doro brütete immer noch vor sich hin. Ihre Gabelzinken fuhren immer wieder zwischen den einzelnen Bissen das Dekor des Porzellantellers nach. Snape hingegen schien zufrieden mit sich selbst, doch dann bemerkte Neville, wie der Tränkemeister Amelia unverholen aus dem Augenwinkel heraus musterte.

Ein überwältigender Drang überkam Neville; ein Drang, seinem ehemaligen Lehrer den dampfenden Inhalt seiner Teetasse ins Gesicht zu kippen - bis er sah, wie die Hand des Tränkemeisters nahezu durch die Tischdecke verdeckt nach Doros Bein tastete und auf ihrem Knie liegen blieb. Oberhalb der Tischlinie war beiden nichts anzumerken.

„Mrs … entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich habe ihren Namen vorhin nicht richtig verstanden", durchbrach Amelia die Stille, an die Heilerin gewandt.

„Mrs Bluefirth", entgegnete diese freundlich lächelnd.

„Skinner ist recht unerzogen; ich dachte immer, Therapiehunde wären gut ausgebildet", bemerkte Amelia fragend.

„Oh, der Gute ist noch nicht fertig ausgebildet.

Genau genommen hat Mr Parker, der vorherige Besitzer, ihn erst vor kurzem aus dem Tierasyl geholt. Er war ein Streuner, der wohl keinen Besitzer hatte und keine Erfahrungen mit menschlichen Gepflogenheiten gemacht hat. Aber da Mr Parker, der ein gutes Gespür für Hunde hat, meinte, er wäre überdurchschnittlich intelligent und sehr freundlich, wollte er ihm eine Chance geben. Er darf doch hier bleiben, ich habe es Mr Parker versprochen ...", ergänzte sie in einem bittenden Tonfall.

Mrs Bluefirth sah unsicher von Amelia zu Neville. Der junge Zauberer nickte zustimmend. Schon die Tatsache, dass der Hund ebenfalls ein Opfer von Snapes' Liebenswürdigkeiten geworden war, machte sie zu Verbündeten.

„Dann sollte aber jemand anders die Erziehung übernehmen. Mr Übercharmant hier ist wohl nicht der Richtige, um jemanden zu erziehen", plapperte Amelia weiter und Remus spuckte seinen Tee zurück in die Tasse. Snapes Augen wurden zu gefährlich blitzenden Schlitzen. (B/N: liegt auf dem Boden vor Lachen )

Kurz schwieg der gesamte Tisch, doch dann kicherte Tonks los, Neville gluckste und auch Doro lachte. Alice und Frank wurden wieder unruhiger ob des plötzlichen Lärmes, doch Mrs Bluefirth legte den beiden beruhigend die Hände auf die Arme.

„Sie sollten keine so unqualifizierten Äußerungen machen, Miss, wenn Sie keine Ahnung davon haben, über was Sie eigentlich sprechen.

Was gibt es denn zu lachen, Longbottom? Das _Sie_ bei mir nichts gelernt haben ist mir schon bewusst."

„Vielleicht hätten Sie es mit Pädagogik versuchen sollen", setzte Amelia nach.

„Oder mit aufmerksameren Schülern!", konterte Snape.

„Da Neville äußerst aufmerksam ist - das kann ich Ihnen aus eigener Erfahrung versichern - kann es eigentlich nur an Ihnen gelegen haben", antwortete Amelia mit einem alles erklärenden Augenaufschlag.

Snape starrte sie mit skeptischem Blick an. Remus hingegen stellte seine Tasse neben den Tisch, so dass sie auf dem Parkettboden zerschellte. Skinner sprang fiepend auf die Seite. Neville spürte das wohl bekannte, brennende Gefühl in seinen Wangen und wusste, dass er gerade rot anlief. Tante Enid räusperte sich pikiert, während Onkel Algies Augen stolz leuchteten. Nur Mrs Bluefirth sah etwas irritiert in die Runde und verstand nicht ganz, um was sich das Gespräch überhaupt drehte, beruhigte allerdings weiterhin Frank.

„Mr Longbottom, ich denke, ich werde mich jetzt auf mein Zimmer begeben, um mich einzurichten, damit ich mich dann ganz um ihre Eltern kümmern kann. Es wäre schön, wenn sich die weiteren Gespräche dieser Runde etwas dezenter gestalten würden. Die Patienten hatten schon genügend Aufregung für einen Tag."

„Moory!"

Der Hauself erschien.

„Bringe bitte Mrs Bluefirth in ihr Zimmer und zeige ihr alles Wichtige."

„Gerne, Sir", antwortete Moory und schielte immer noch furchtsam auf den großen schwarzen Hund, der nun gänzlich uninteressiert an dem kleinen Wesen war.

Die Heilerin verließ den Raum und die Stimmung lockerte sich durch die Unterbrechung etwas auf.

Doch die vermeintliche Ruhe dauerte nicht lange. Ein großer schwarzer Habichtskauz klopfte an die Scheibe. Tonks öffnete das Fenster und ließ ihn ein. Neville nahm ihm den Brief ab und belohnte das Tier mit einem Keks. Der Vogel flatterte zurück zum Fenster und dort landete just in diesem Moment Almut. Die weibliche Eule klackerte genervt mit dem Schnabel und der schwarze Vogel antwortete beschwichtigend, bevor er davon flatterte. Almut flog in den Raum und setzte sich auf einen Schrank. Nevilles Eltern blieben trotz der riesigen Vögel ruhig. Neville hoffte, dass sie sich an Posteulen erinnerten, wenn auch nur im Unterbewusstsein.

Er entfaltete den Brief und las. Dann legte er das Pergament auf den Tisch und verkündete: „Der Brief ist von Professor McGonagall. Sie beruft für heute am späten Nachmittag eine Sitzung des Ordens ein." Neville stockte, er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass Amelia noch im Zimmer war, doch es schien niemanden zu beunruhigen. Warum auch, Amelia war keine Gefahr … nicht seine Amelia.

„Gut, dann werden wir gemeinsam hingehen", sagte Algie.

xXx

Im Salon des Grimmauldplatz herrschte eine kühle und gedrückte Stimmung. Minerva McGonagall hatte bei Nevilles Eintreten von ihren Unterlagen aufgesehen. Harry saß neben Ron und Hermine auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und funkelte die Eintretenden mit einer deutlich sichtbaren Wut an.

Neville schluckte und blickte sich unsicher um, wer noch anwesend war. Am Fenster standen Mad Eye und Shacklebolt, daneben Arthur und Molly, die besorgt herüber sah. Die Zwillinge standen mit Bill, Fleur, Sturgis Podmore, dem die sechs Monate Askaban immer noch anzusehen waren, Dädalus Diggle, Elphias Doge und Hestia Jones zusammen. Mit dem Eintreten der Longbottoms verstummten alle Gespräche.

Molly war auch die erste, die sich bewegte; sie kam zu der Gruppe Neuankömmlinge und begrüßte Tante Enid und Onkel Algie.

„Enid, Algernon, es ist schön euch zu sehen. Ich war hoch erfreut, als Minerva sagte, ihr wollt euch dem Orden anschließen."

Enid schüttelte ihr die Hand und erwiderte: „Wenn wir das schon früher gewusst hätten ... Aber wir freuen uns ebenfalls, hier zu sein, es können gar nicht genug sein, die sich gegen den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird verbünden."

„Hören Sie doch auf, diese fürchterliche Umschreibung zu benutzen. Er heißt Tom, Tom Riddle, von mir aus auch Lord Voldemort." Harry war aufgestanden und funkelte Neville nun offen feindselig an. „Obwohl, du nennst ihn wohl eher den _dunklen_ _Lord_, bei den Freunden, die du in letzter Zeit um dich sammelst. Wie geht es denn deinem neuen Vertrauten, dem Verräter und Mörder?"

„Harry", tadelte Molly.

„Ganz Unrecht kann ich Harry nicht geben", meldete sich Minerva, die neue Leiterin des Oden des Phönix. „Seit Kingsley und Mad Eye uns davon erzählt haben, dass Severus Snape in ihrem Haus wohnt, mache ich mir große Sorgen, Neville."

„Eine gute Frage wäre auch, was euch die beiden Verräter erzählt haben. Ihr habt versprochen, uns alles weiterzuleiten", knurrte Mad Eye und sah Tonks fragend an.

„Sie wussten nichts, nicht einmal von der Übernahme, sonst wäre Doro nicht mit Bellatrix aneinander geraten, oder?", erklärte Tonks. Remus hatte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt. „Es hat selbst Severus überrascht …"

„Nenn' ihn nicht so … nicht du! Verdammt Remus, ausgerechnet du! Es ist Snape!", schrie Harry, nun außer sich. „Wir sollten sie alle nicht in den Orden aufnehmen und Remus ausschließen, bis sie diesen Mörder rausgerückt haben!"

„Sie sollten sich beruhigen, Harry", mahnte Minerva und sah über den Rand ihrer Brille.

„Was meine Cousine macht oder mit wem sie zusammen ist, geht Sie alle nichts an, genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, wer bei uns wohnt", brauste nun auch Neville auf.

Er verstand Harrys Reaktion, doch die Art und Weise, wie er es kundtat und wie er die Entscheidungen des Ordens alleine treffen wollte, störte ihn genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er ihm sagen wollte, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Er musste etwas tun, sagen, die Situation entschärfen.

Es war falsch gewesen, aufzubrausen.

„Ich gebe euch mein Wort, dass Severus Snape keine Gefahr darstellt.

Und nun müsst ihr euch entscheiden. Ich werde bis zuletzt auf der guten Seite kämpfen und alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um Harry zu einem Sieg zu verhelfen.

Doch ich werde niemals zulassen, dass meine Familie oder meine Freunde angegriffen werden, _auch_ nicht von dir, Harry." Neville konnte es kaum fassen; da stand er hier vor Harry und verteidigte Severus Snape.

„_Du_ bezeichnest Snape als deinen _Freund_?", höhnte Harry.

„Harry, du musst ihm nicht vertrauen. Doch ich bitte dich, _mir_ zu vertrauen. So wie wir uns im Ministerium vertraut haben und du nicht enttäuscht wurdest."

Harry sah Neville überrascht an. Neville konnte sehen, dass er Harry aus seinem Angriffskonzept gebracht hatte. Er hatte ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht, es gab Hoffnung …

„Nun?", fragte Neville leise, fast vorsichtig nach.

Beschämt senkte Harry den Blick.

„Es tut mir leid, Neville. Ich werde versuchen, dir zu vertrauen, doch _ihm_ nie!"

„Damit kann ich leben. Dann sollten wir beginnen, Professor McGonagall?"

Neville sah wie Minerva McGanagall und Alastor Moody anerkennende Blicke austauschten. Er wusste, dass sie über ihn sprachen und spürte wie seine Wangen brannten. Als Minerva McGonagall auch schon sprach: „Ich habe gehört, dass mit ihnen auch ein Mitglied des Gamots zum Orden kommt."

Nevilles Wangen glühten nun regelrecht. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Neville, es ist eine große Ehre, dem Gamot anzugehören.

Wir sollten uns setzen und beginnen. Darf ich euch nun unsere neuen Mitglieder vorstellen …"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Neville drei weitere Gäste, die er nicht kannte - zwei vierschrötige Männer und eine sehr gepflegte ältere Dame.

„Mr Algernon und Mrs Enid Longbottom, Mr Neville Longbottom, Mrs Rodmilda Sudderly, Mr Michael Addy und Mr Jeremy Cunningham ...

Miss Dorothy McDonough scheint es sich anders überlegt zu haben."

Die Tür öffnete sich und wie auf ein Stichwort hin trat Doro ein. Mit stolz erhobenem Kopf schritt sie zum Tisch, setzte sich neben Tonks und verkündete: „Sie irren sich, Professor McGonagall, ich bin immer noch sehr interessiert - falls es keine Einwände gegen meine Person gibt." Sie blickte herausfordernd in die Runde. Doch keiner der Anwesenden erhob einen Einwand und nicht einmal Harry äußerte seine Bedenken.

„Schön, dass du doch gekommen bist, Doro", wurde sie von ihrer Freundin Tonks begrüßt.

„Wir müssen zusammenhalten, auch wenn wir uns nicht alle leiden können, Tonks."

Neville seufzte erleichtert. Dann hörte er den Ausführungen der Anwesenden zu. Fred und George Weasley erzählten von Gesprächen, die sie bei Kunden belauscht hatten.

Neville wunderte sich über den zwanglosen Umgang der Mitglieder und die gelöste Stimmung. Er hatte sich ein solches Treffen straffer und autoritärer vorgestellt. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, so gefiel es ihm um einiges besser.

Arthur Weasley und Kingsley Shaklebolt erzählten, was sie im Ministerium gehört hatten: dass die Behörde anscheinend schon seit langem von Voldemortgetreuen infiltriert worden war und dass gemunkelt wurde, dass auch viele Mitarbeiter unter dem Imperiusfluch standen. Vermutlich hatte Lord Voldemort den Entschluss der Übernahme direkt nach seiner Wiederauferstehung gefasst und hatte seither unauffällig im Untergrund agiert.

Harry sah abwesend auf seine Flasche Butterbier auf dem Tisch und kratzte mit den Fingern am Etikett. Neville wusste, dass er an Voldemorts Rückkehr dachte. Mitleid kam in ihm hoch. Harry hatte damals alles mitbekommen … mehr noch Voldemort hatte seinen jungen Widersacher dazu benutz um Gestalt anzunehmen. Als Harry aufsah und ihrer Blicke sich trafen gab ihm Neville ein beruhigendes, stärkendes Lächeln … jedenfalls hoffte er dass es so ankam.

Cunningham und Addy arbeiteten beide in Askaban und berichteten, dass Lucius Malfoy entgegen aller Erwartungen immer noch einsaß. Rodmilda Sudderly, Fleur Delacour und Bill Weasley, die alle bei Gringotts arbeiteten, hatten einige Informationen über verdächtige finanzielle Transaktionen bekannter Todesser.

Spät am Abend kehrte ein Teil der Gruppe zum House of Seven Ways zurück. Es war schon dunkel und Neville war trotz einer bleiernen Müdigkeit irgendwie aufgekratzt.

Er beschloss, gleich auf sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Doch zuerst wünschte er seinen Eltern eine gute Nacht.

Es war ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl.

xXx

Müde senkte Neville sein Buch und legte es auf das Nachtschränkchen. Nach all der Aufregung des Tages hatte er sich erst noch etwas durch Lesen beruhigt. Tatsächlich hatte er noch das ganze Kapitel über die Drachenwurznachtlilie und ihre Bedeutung bei Liebestränken gelesen. Das Anwendungsgebiet war nicht gerade gut für seine Konzentration, denn immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken aus dem Zimmer über den Flur hin zu Amelia, die jetzt bestimmt schon selig in ihrem Bett schlummerte. Ihre blonden langen Haare wallten über das Kopfkissen … nicht schon wieder!

Wenn es so weiter ging, würde er diese Nacht kein Auge schließen. Zwei Mal hatte er sich schon selbst Befriedigung verschafft; es war beschämend.

Er kroch unter seiner Decke hervor und schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe, trat in den Flur, ging hinüber zum Badezimmer und gerade als er den Türgriff in die Hand nahm, wurde diese von innen geöffnet. Vor ihm stand Amelia mit verstrubbelten Haaren und einem kurzen Baumwollschlafanzug mit einer großen Maus auf dem Oberteil. Mit offenem Mund sah Neville sie an ... sie war so wunderschön, dass er beinahe das Schlucken vergaß.

„Auch noch wach?", fragte Amelia lächelnd.

„Ich habe noch gelesen und werde gleich das Licht löschen", sagte Neville und seine innere Stimme schien hinterher zu schreien: ‚Und von Dir träumen.'

„Dann schlaf' gut und träum' was Schönes."

Neville gab ein wimmerndes Geräusch von sich und verschwand im Bad. Drinnen stützte er sich auf das Waschbecken, stand mit gesenktem Kopf da und seufzte.

„Das halte ich nicht lange aus. Ich muss morgen noch einmal mit Amelia reden."

Wenig später wollte er das Badezimmer wieder verlassen, als er Doro und Snape auf dem Flur bemerkte.

Seine Cousine hatte ihre Arme um den Tränkemeister geschlungen und küsste stürmisch dessen Hals. Schnell zog Neville die Tür wieder etwas zu und spähte durch den Spalt.

„Doro, verdammt, warte wenigstens, bis wir oben sind …", keuchte Snape und küsste Doro heißblütig zurück.

„Sei doch nicht so prüde, Schatz. Es schlafen doch schon alle."

„Ich habe keine Lust darauf, dass uns der Kleine hier erwischt!" (B/N: Der _Kleine??_ Unverschämtheit ...)

„Sei kein Feigling ... außerdem träumt Neville bestimmt gerade nicht wesentlich anständiger von Amelia."

Doros Robe rutschte gerade über ihre Schultern und Snape kümmerte sich mit beständiger Sorgfalt um die Brüste seiner Freundin, während Doro mit den Händen in seine Robe fuhr und dem Tränkemeister ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Nevilles Gefühle schwankten zwischen Übelkeit und Belustigung - er beobachtete immerhin seine Cousine beim Schmusen mit … Snape! Unwillkürlich überlief den jungen Zauberer ein Schauer, der eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken hinterließ. Trotz dieser Abneigung war es doch auch anregend - eine Tatsache, die Neville erschütterte. Wie gebannt sah er zu dem Pärchen im Flur.

„Nenn mich nicht Feigling, du Biest", knurrte Snape gegen Doros Hals und hob die Hexe auf das Sideboard. „Das gefällt dir doch … die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden … Habe ich recht?"

Als nun auch Snapes Robe zu Boden glitt und Neville den Tränkemeister nur in Unterhosen sah, schob der junge Zauberer die Tür zu und setzte sich auf den Boden.

Seinen Kopf gegen die Fliesen der Wand gelehnt hörte er die leisen Laute des liebenden Pärchens. Je mehr er versuchte, diese Geräusche zu ignorieren, desto gegenwärtiger wurden sie, bis er in dieser unbequemen Position erschöpft einschlief.

xXx

„Master Neville, Sir! Wachen Sie auf!"

Zwei große gelbe Augen starrten Neville besorgt an. Wicky, deren gewölbter Leib die fortgeschrittene Schwangerschaft anzeigte, stand vor ihm und stupste ihn erneut an die Schulter.

„Was … wo … wie?" Verwirrt sah er sich um. Weshalb nur saß er auf dem Boden des Badezimmers? Die Bilder von Snape und Doro schossen wie ein unbarmherziger Dorn in seine Erinnerung. Er erschauderte, ob durch die Erinnerungen oder der kühlen Luft um ihn herum wusste er nicht.

„Sie haben die ganze Nacht hier gesessen, Sir. In einer Stunde ist schon Frühstückszeit."

Mühselig erhob sich Neville. Seine Glieder waren steif und schmerzten, vor allem sein Genick. Er fühlte sich durchgekühlt, denn schließlich hatte er die ganze Zeit im Pyjama auf dem gefliesten Boden gesessen.

Wenig später betrat er den Salon, dicke Ränder unter seinen geschwollenen Augen und seine steifen Bewegungen zeugten von der ungemütlichen Nacht. Amelia lachte, als sie ihn so eintreten sah.

„Was hast _du_ denn getrieben?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du durchgefeiert", setzte Remus nach.

„Master Neville hat im Badezimmer geschlafen", erklärte Wicky beiläufig, die gerade den Kamin angezündet hatte, da es empfindlich kühl war an diesem Morgen.

tbc


	16. Schritte ins Licht

So, das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.Es würde mich freuen, wenn sich noch ein paar andere Leser erbarmen würden und ein Review schreiben, das letzte Kapitel hatte nicht viele davon. :(

**16. Schritte ins Licht**

_Wenig später betrat er den Salon, dicke Ränder unter seinen geschwollenen Augen und seine steifen Bewegungen zeugten von der ungemütlichen Nacht. Amelia lachte, als sie ihn so eintreten sah._

„_Was hast _du_ denn getrieben?", fragte sie amüsiert._

„_Du siehst aus, als hättest du durchgefeiert", setzte Remus nach._

„_Master Neville hat im Badezimmer geschlafen", erklärte Wicky beiläufig, die gerade den Kamin angezündet hatte, da es empfindlich kühl war an diesem Morgen. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville erstarrte und blickte die Hauselfe ungläubig an. Auch das kleine magische Wesen verharrte erschrocken und sah abbittend zu ihrem Herrn.

„Wicky ist untröstlich, sie kann es sich nicht erklären, so taktlos gewesen zu sein", stammelte sie erschüttert. Tränen sammelten sich in den tellergroßen gelben Augen.

Unerwartet erschien Moory neben seiner aufgelösten Frau und verbeugte sich tief vor Neville.

„Ich bitte meine Frau zu entschuldigen, seit sie schwanger ist, ist sie oft mit den Gedanken woanders. Bitte, bestraft sie nicht, ich werde sie von den Herrschaften fernhalten und so etwas wird nie wieder geschehen …"

„Moory, es ist schon gut. Ich bin dir und Wicky nicht böse. Du musst sie nicht fernhalten, doch wenn sie möchte, kann sie sich gerne ab und zu ausruhen. Geht jetzt und macht euch keine Gedanken", Neville lächelte etwas hölzern und die beiden Elfen verschwanden schleunigst.

Just in dem Moment traten Doro und Snape ein. Neville hielt kurz die Luft an und setzte sich an den Tisch, darauf bedacht, weder seine Cousine noch ihren Freund anzusehen.

„Du hast im Badezimmer geschlafen? Warum bei Merlin schläft man bitteschön im Badezimmer?", hakte Remus nach.

Unwillkürlich schnellte Nevilles Augen zu Snape hinüber, dessen Augen weit wurden und dessen Gesichtsausdruck das erste Mal seit Neville ihn kannte völlig entgleiste. (B/N: Ich kann nicht mehr !!!!! Ich will dieses Gesicht sehen!!!! )

„Ich … ich war so müde, es ist so viel geschehen in letzter Zeit. Ich habe gelesen bis mir die Augen zugefallen sind und dann wollte ich noch einmal kurz zur Toilette. Nun, dann bin ich irgendwie eingeschlafen. Ich sollte mich wohl mehr ausruhen."

Tonks gluckste und kicherte dann: „Das ist sogar mir noch nicht passiert."

„Neville, das hört sich nicht gut an, du solltest wirklich kürzer treten", antwortete Doro besorgt.

Snape warf seiner Freundin einen ungläubigen Blick zu und drehte dann die Augen zur Decke. (B/N: loooooooool )

Mrs Bluefirth kam mit den Longbottoms herein und Neville war mehr als dankbar für die Ablenkung.

Er half seinem Vater, sich hinzusetzen, und der Spaniel Missy setzte sich dicht an die Beine des kranken Zauberers. Skinner hingegen bettelte bei Amelia ganz ungeniert um Futter, doch die junge Frau ignorierte den Hund und aß weiter.

Der Vierbeiner legte ihr die Pfote auf den Oberschenkel und gab einen Unmutslaut von sich. Doch sein unverschämtes Futterbegehren stieß weiterhin auf taube Ohren, bis er sich frustriert neben Amelia auf den Boden legte. Amelia beendet ihr Frühstück und wandte sich dann Skinner zu. Belohnend strich sie ihm über den Kopf und holte aus der Hosentasche zwei Hundebiskuits, einen gab sie Missy und den anderen Skinner.

Dann half sie Mrs Bluefirth, die Nevilles Eltern beim Essen unterstützte; die Aufregung in der Klinik hatte deren Genesung etwas zurückgeworfen und die feineren motorischen Fähigkeiten hatten hierbei am meisten gelitten. Besonders Frank hatte Probleme, sein Besteck zu benutzen oder die Tasse sicher an den Mund zu führen.

Aber als Frank hustete und Amelias wollweißes Oberteil mit Marmelade beschmutzte, lächelte sie und wischte den Schmutz einfach ab. Nevilles Herz machte einen kleinen erfreuten Hüpfer.

Beim Verlassen des Salons nahm Doro ihren Cousin, der zusammen mit ihr der letzte war, der den Salon verließ, zur Seite und fragte ganz unverblümt: „Sag' mal Neville, was ist denn mit dir los? Irgendetwas verschweigst du mir doch; und komme mir jetzt nicht mit Müdigkeit, das kaufe ich dir nicht ab … du kannst mir alles sagen, dann geht es dir vielleicht besser. Ich merke doch, dass etwas an dir frisst."

„Ich, du … Doro … ich muss mit dir reden …"

Die Schwarzhaarige nahm Neville am Arm und zog ihn zurück in den Salon. Unaufhörlich massierte Neville seine Augenbraue und Nase, während er sich Doro gegenüber wieder an den Tisch setzte.

Sollte er ihr sagen, dass er sie und Snape beobachtet hatte? Bestimmt nicht … oder doch?

„So, was gibt es?", fragte Doro so unbeteiligt als möglich, doch Neville konnte ihre Anspannung fühlen. Wie sollte er ihr nur beichten?

„Ich … ich habe heute Nacht im Badezimmer geschlafen, weil ich … also … ihr wart im Flur …"

Doro hielt die Hand vor die Augen und gluckste dann leise. Als sie Neville ansah, der rot wie eine Tomate bei ihr saß und beschämt auf den Tisch stierte, begann die Hexe plötzlich laut zu lachen.

Neville musste nun auch kichern, doch seine Cousine schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen. Etwas hilflos schnappte sie nach Luft und lag nun beinahe auf der Tischplatte. Neville fasste nach ihrer Hand.

„Doro, durchatmen, du erstickst noch!", sagte Neville spaßend, auch wenn er sich ernstlich Sorgen machte, da Doro rot anlief und eine dicke Ader auf ihrer Stirn sichtbar wurde.

„Ich wusste nicht … deshalb war Severus während des Frühstücks so nervös. Seine schlimmste Befürchtung ist wahr geworden, dass ausgerechnet du uns gesehen hast. Ich könnte mich totlachen! Du musst wissen, er hat immer Angst, seine Mitmenschen verlieren den Respekt vor ihm, wenn er zu menschlich wirkt."

„Du kannst ihm ausrichten, es gelingt ihm hervorragend, nicht menschlich zu wirken", antwortete Neville übermütig, bis ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

Doch dieses Beichten bewirkte, dass er sich gut fühlte und so beichtete er ohne darüber nachzudenken weiter. „Doro, der Spruch mit dem ich Snape überwältigt habe … es … also … ich habe …"

„Ich weiß, es muss ein heftiger Spruch gewesen sein, denn Severus hatte lange Probleme. Sag' es mir einfach."

Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hand auf seine, immer noch nach Luft jappend.

„Den Cruciatus", murmelte Neville leise.

„WAS?", stieß Doro entsetzt hervor und ließ seine Hand los.

„Ich – ausgerechnet ICH habe den Cruciatus benutzt, um Snape anzugreifen", antwortete Neville laut, viel lauter als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Bei Merlin!" Tonks stand in der Tür, direkt hinter ihr Remus und beide starrten Neville genauso geschockt an wie Doro, die unablässig den Kopf schüttelte, so als könne sie dadurch ihre Gedanken klären.

Schließlich schob Remus seine Partnerin in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Obwohl Neville furchtbare Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen Drei hatte, war er gleichzeitig sehr erleichtert, sich dieses Geheimnis endlich von der Seele geredet.

„Es tut mir unendlich leid ... doch ich sah ihn über dich gebeugt, Doro, und ich … ich hatte solche Angst, dass er … dass er dich mir genommen hätte." Er schluckte, bevor er leise vorfuhr. „Ich musste meine ganze Kindheit ohne meine Eltern verbringen wegen der Todesser … ich hatte Gran gerade verloren … und du lagst reglos auf dem Bett und er war da …", stammelte Neville.

Betreten schwiegen die Vier und eine erdrückende Spannung breitete sich aus.

„Und er hat mir nichts gesagt", murmelte Doro.

„Oh Neville!", stöhnte Tonks. „Du bist doch sonst so vernünftig."

„Es tut mir so Leid, ich weiß nicht, wie ich … es kam mir einfach über die Lippen …"

„Warum hast _du_ es mir nicht erzählt? Es muss dich furchtbar bedrückt haben."

Doro war mittlerweile käseweiß im Gesicht.

„Versteh' mich nicht falsch, Neville, es war beileibe nicht richtig, was du getan hast, doch wir alle haben schon Fehler gemacht. Mehr oder weniger schlimme …" Remus verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.

„Hast du ein Glück, dass die beiden Auroren dieses Hauses momentan nicht im Dienst sind. Aber versprich uns, so etwas nie wieder zu tun", scherzte Tonks.

„Ganz sicher nicht.

Warum hat Snape nichts gesagt?"

„Das musst du ihn schon selbst fragen, Neville. Ich bin zwar seine Freundin, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass ich ihn immer verstehe!"

Ein schiefes Grinsen zierte Doros Gesicht.

„Wenigstens muss ich jetzt nicht mehr ständig Angst haben, dass er es dir verrät, Doro."

„Ich bin froh, dass du es mir erzählt hast. Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich schockiert bin." Doro verließ nachdenklich den Salon.

„Äh, wir wollten eigentlich nur fragen, ob wir uns einige Bücher aus deinem Arbeitszimmer ausleihen dürfen", kam Tonks zum eigentlichen Grund ihrer Anwesenheit zurück.

„Ja, gerne, Tonks. Nehmt euch, was ihr wollt", antwortete Neville abwesend. Er wusste, wie sehr er Doro enttäuscht hatte.

Remus klopfte Neville noch aufmunternd auf die Schulter und dann verließen auch diese beiden den Raum. Der junge Zauberer saß da und dachte nach.

Über seine Tat, das Geschehen der letzten Zeit.

Wie hektisch und ereignisreich sein Leben geworden war.

Und doch fühlte er sich irgendwie gut, so lebendig wie noch nie.

Das Mittagsessen lief an Neville vorbei, als sei er gar nicht anwesend. Nicht einmal Amelia lenkte ihn von seinen Gedankengängen ab. Als Neville wieder aus seinen Gedankengängen in die Wirklichkeit zurückkam, stellte er fest, dass er alleine am Tisch saß und alle anderen schon gegangen waren.

Entschlossen erhob sich Neville und ging durch die Eingangshalle, die Treppe hinauf zum Zimmer seiner Eltern. Neville musste sich eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte, dass nicht nur die motorische Fähigkeiten seiner Eltern unter der kurzzeitigen Therapieunterbrechung, gelitten hatten. Mrs bluefirth meinte aber, dass eine habe nicht zwingend mit dem anderen zu tun. Er klopfte und betrat den Raum.

Frank saß in einem Ohrensessel und streichelte ein wenig grob den Kopf des Spaniels.

Alice genoss es, dass Mrs Bluefirth ihr die Haare bürstete, aber als Neville eintrat, drehte sie sich auf ihrem Hocker zu ihm herum und lächelte ihn sanft an. Neville küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange, setzte sich zu seinem Vater und blickte ihn an. Frank Longbottom sah zu seinem Sohn und zog seine Stirn in Falten.

„Hallo Dad, ich bin es, Neville", sagte der junge Zauberer, wie er es immer tat, seit die Genesung seines Vaters Fortschritte machte, auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Vater den Blick gleich wieder von ihm abwenden würde, um den Hund zu kraulen.

Doch Frank Longbottom streckte seinen Hand nach seinem Sohn aus. „Neville ...", sagte er leise, aber deutlich.

Tränen schossen in Nevilles Augen er war unfähig auszustehen. Gerührt saß er auf dem Sessel.

„Dad", sagte er leise und rutschte vom Sessel auf seine Knie.

Ganz langsam näherte er sich der Hand seines Vaters. Er hielt den Atem an, als die Fingerspitzen seine Wange berührten. Frank nahm die Wange seines Sohnes in die hohle Hand und strich mit dem Daumen eine Träne weg. Durch seine gestörte Motorik landete der Daumen auf dem Augenlid und er drückte so fest, dass sich Nevilles Haut sofort rötete. Doch selbst wenn es ihm Schmerzen zugefügte, Neville genoss die Berührung.

„Mein Sohn."

Franks Stimme war rau und brüchig, doch seine Worte waren klar zu verstehen.

Mrs Bluefirth ließ die Bürste fallen und Alice kam mit wackeligen Schritten zu ihnen herüber. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die dunklen Haare ihres Sohnes. Nevilles Tränen flossen nun ihn Strömen. Neville nahm die Hand seiner Mutter und geleitete sie in den Sessel zurück, auf dem er zuvor gesessen hatte. Dann nahm er das Buch, aus dem Mrs Bluefirth immer vorlas, zog sich den Hocker herbei und begann zu lesen. Er hörte, wie die Heilerin den Raum verließ, doch er las unbeirrt weiter und seine Eltern hörten ihm zu.

xXx

Er las so lange, bis Moory ins Zimmer kam und Besuch anmeldete. Überrascht merkte er beim Zuschlagen des Buches, dass er es schon zur Hälfte gelesen hatte. Trockenheit herrschte in seinem Mund und seine Lippen klebten an seinen Zähnen.

„Master Neville, die Herren Albus Dumbledore und Daneb Ironside sind hier und wünschen Sie zu sehen. Ich habe sie in den Salon geführt. Mr Snape und die Missen McDonough und Pearce sind ebenfalls dort."

„Danke, Moory, ich komme gleich. Biete den Gästen bitte etwas zu trinken an."

„Das hat Miss Dorothy schon getan. Soll Moory die Mrs Heilerin holen, Sir?"

„Danke, Moory, das wäre nett."

Neville gab seiner Mutter und seinem Vater jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als er den Salon betrat, saßen die Anwesenden schon am Tisch und unterhielten sich.

„Ah, Neville, schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Setzten Sie sich bitte."

-tbc-


	17. Liebe?

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin wieder viel zu spät! Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel, Viel Spaß! Ach und vergesst mir die Reviews nicht! Es werden immer weniger. schnief

**17. Liebe?**

„_Danke, Moory, ich komme gleich. Biete den Gästen bitte etwas zu trinken an."_

„_Das hat Miss Dorothy schon getan. Soll Moory die Mrs Heilerin holen, Sir?"_

„_Danke, Moory, das wäre nett."_

_Neville gab seiner Mutter und seinem Vater jeweils einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als er den Salon betrat, saßen die Anwesenden schon am Tisch und unterhielten sich._

„_Ah, Neville, schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Setzten Sie sich bitte."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore sah müde und erschöpft aus. Seine blauen Augen hatten ihren schalkhaften Glanz verloren.

Daneb saß neben Snape und mustere Amelia, die sich mit Doro unterhielt, immer wieder zu dem blonden Zauberer hinüber sah und lächelte.

Neville verspürte einen Stich in der Brust, als er das bemerkte. Dann sah er, wie Daneb sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe fuhr.

Wut grollte in Neville auf, unbändige Wut. Er sah zu der Karaffe auf dem Tisch und versuchte sich abzulenken

„Wir haben viel zu besprechen." Dumbledore nickte Daneb zu.

Doch noch bevor der Zauberer etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Mrs Bluefirth trat ein. Neville sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab über den eigenen Kopf hielt und verschwand.

„Mr Longbottom, ihr Vater hat mich gerade gefragt, wohin Sie gegangen sind. Und ihre Mutter will gar nicht mehr aufhören, umherzugehen und alles anzufassen und zu begutachten. Es scheint, als wäre ein Knoten geplatzt ... endlich konnten sie die Mauern, die sie zum Schutz gegen den Angriff der Todesser … "

Mrs Bluefirth sah zu Snape hinüber und wurde mit einem Schlag kreidebleich im Gesicht.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und schluckte dann hart.

„Jetzt weiß ich endlich, woher ich Sie kenne … Sie … Sie sind Severus Snape! Ich habe ihr Gesicht auf einem Fahndungsfoto gesehen. Wenn ich mir doch nur Gesichter besser merken könnte!"

Unsicher schnellten ihre Augen von einem zum anderen. Als sie keine Reaktion der Anwesenden bemerkte, nahm ihr Gesicht einen panischen Ausdruck an.

„Mrs Bluefirth, entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich hätte es ihnen schon längst sagen müssen. Mr Snape hier ist in einen geheimen Plan verwickelt und musste daher untertauchen", versuchte Neville zu erklären.

„Er ist … er ist ein Mörder und Verräter! Er hat den ehrenwerten Mr Dumbledore getötet ... Ihr gehört zu _ihnen_!"

Die Heilerin zog ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn schützend vor sich. Die Spitze des Stabes zitterte und die Hexe ging langsam rückwärts Richtung Tür.

„Mrs Bluefirth…", begann Neville in einem Tonfall, mit dem man aufgebrachte kleine Kinder beruhigt.

Doch die Heilerin funkelte ihn nur warnend an und so wich Neville ein Stück zurück, um die Situation zu entschärfen.

Fragend sah er zu Doro und Snape hinüber. Der Tränkemeister hatte sich seit er erkannt wurde noch nicht gerührt. Er saß da und seine schwarzen Augen lagen ruhig auf der Heilerin.

„Wenn ihr alle Todesser seit, weshalb nur wurden ihre Eltern dann nicht weiter behandelt? Wir … dass … dass Sie ein Todesser sind, Mr Longbottom, wo doch ihre Eltern …", stammelte Mrs Bluefirth.

Nervös fuhr sich die Heilerin über den Kopf und eine Strähne ihres akkurat nach hinten gekämmten Haares löste sich und fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Schweißperlen erschienen auf ihrer Stirn und ihrer Nase (B/N: Ieeehhhhh). Dann stieß sie einen erstickten Schrei aus und starrte an Neville vorbei Richtung des Tisches oder an den Tisch.

Neville drehte seinen Kopf und sah, dass Dumbledore den Unsichtbarkeitszauber wieder von sich genommen hatte.

„Guten Tag, Madam. Ich fürchte, nachdem sie unseren geschätzten Mr Snape erkannt haben, muss ich mich auf ihre Verschwiegenheit verlassen. Meine Ermordung war Teil eines Planes, um im Geheimen gegen Tom Riddle, auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort, vorgehen zu können."

Mrs Bluefirth schien noch nicht ganz überzeugt. „Wie konnte … es waren so viele Menschen bei der Beerdigung, weshalb …? Keiner …"

Neville sah interessiert zu Albus Dumbledore hinüber, denn diese Frage beschäftigte ihn ebenfalls.

Albus Dumbledore holte tief Luft und begann: „Nach meinem fingierten Tod, einem Plan, den ich nur mithilfe von Severus Snape durchführte, nahm ich den Trank der lebenden Toten ein. Das Gegenmittel nahm ich schon vorher, und Severus konnte den Gegentrank so modifizieren, dass ich erst wieder auf dem Weg zur Beerdigung wach wurde. Eine hervorragende Arbeit übrigens. Als die Flammen dann hoch schlugen, verwandelte ich mich in einen Phoenix, meine Animagusgestalt, und verschwand. Seither lebe ich versteckt und kämpfe aus dem Untergrund."

„Dann … dann ist er gar kein Mörder …", stammelte Mrs Bluefirth verwirrt.

„Nein, das ist er nicht, nicht an mir. Und es freut mich, dass das Ehepaar Longbottom sich auf dem Wege der Besserung befindet.

Ohne Sie beleidigen zu wollen, Mrs Bluefirth, wir hätten noch wichtige Dinge zu besprechen."

„Selbstverständlich … ich wollte nicht stören." Immer noch durcheinander bewegte sich die Heilerin langsam zur Tür.

Amelia stand auf und sagte: „Ich werde Mrs Bluefirth begleiten und mich um Frank und Alice kümmern, bis sie den Schock verdaut hat." Mit einem breiten Lächeln legte Amelia ihren Arm um die Schultern der blonden Hexe und geleitete sie in den Flur. (B/N: Amelia, Du bist klasse! )

Kaum war die Tür verschlossen, begann Daneb Ironside zu berichten: „Wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, Nagini zu töten ... oder sollte ich sagen, die einzige Art dieses Reptil zu zerstören: den Dolch der Ceridwen, ein mächtiges magisches Artefakt, das von fahrendem Volk verwahrt wird. Wenn wir es bekommen, können wir diesen Horcrux vernichten."

„Gut, das hört sich einfach an. Wo finden wir den Dolch?", fragte Doro.

„Einfach wird das bestimmt nicht, denn die Bewahrer werden den Dolch nicht einfach so herausgeben. Nur wenn sie jemanden für würdig befinden, werden wir ihn erlangen."

„Danke, Daneb. Ich habe beschlossen, dass Severus und Neville den Dolch holen werden. Remus, Tonks und Sie, Doro, werden in dieser Zeit einige Nachforschungen anstellen, denn noch kennen wir den letzten Horcrux nicht und Remus hat einige interessante Unterlagen mitgebracht aus seiner Zeit als Spion in Greybacks Rudel. Unterlagen, die auch Fakten über Tom beinhalten könnten."

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ich mit Tonks und Remus die Unterlagen durchsehe?", fragte Neville bedrückt.

Snapes Augen wurden schmal. „Ich könnte mir auch besseres vorstellen, als ausgerechnet mit _ihnen_ zu arbeiten, doch Albus wird sich etwas dabei gedacht haben."

„Es wird keine Diskussionen geben!"

Albus Dumbledore erklärte Snape und Neville, dass sie früh am nächsten Morgen auf Besen ins Dartmoor fliegen würden und dort einen bestimmten großen Granitbrocken suchen sollten, die in dieser Gegend Tor genannt wurden. Dort würden sie den Dolch der Ceridwen finden

Dann gingen Doro, Tonks und Remus gemeinsam mit Albus nach oben, um sich die Unterlagen in Remus Zimmer anzusehen. Neville ging auch hinaus, denn er wollte nicht mit Snape in einem Zimmer bleiben …

Neville blieb noch kurz vor der Tür stehen und atmete tief durch. War es denn zu fassen?

Kaum glaubte er endlich etwas Ruhe zu haben, da kam schon die nächste Aufregung. Jetzt musste er den ganzen nächsten Tag mit Snape im Moor verbringen, anstatt bei seinen Eltern zu sein und sein Glück auszukosten, dass sie ihn endlich erkannten.

Gerade als er den ersten Schritt machen wollte, hörte er Daneb Ironside und Severus Snape im Salon lachen. Er wusste, dass es sich nicht gehörte, zu lauschen, doch er wurde von der Neugierde einfach übermannt.

Er trat wieder einen Schritt zurück zur Tür und horchte.

„Sag, Severus, wer war denn diese Blonde. Bei Merlin, eine echte Wucht, die Kleine."

„Täusche dich nicht, sie ist eine echte Kratzbürste; eine Muggelfreundin von Doro, die hier wohnt."

„Tu nicht so, als ob du zahme Kätzchen bevorzugst. Deine Dorothy ist ebenfalls nicht ohne. Eine Muggel also … na das macht doch nichts, ich will sie ja nicht heiraten."

„Daneb! Wenn dein Großvater solche Reden hört!"

„Ach, weshalb denn? Ich habe doch nichts gegen Muggel!

Und als Partnerin ... gegen eine Muggelgeborene oder ein Halbblut hätte ich ja auch nichts einzuwenden. Doch eine ganz und gar unmagische Ehefrau? Das wäre mir eine zu große Umstellung im Alltag."

„Aber hinterher Starren ist in Ordnung?"

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich nur starre? Ich würde sie bestimmt nicht von der Bettkante schubsen. Sie scheint es doch auch zu wollen." (B/N: Was´n Arsch ...)

„Wenn sie denn jemals auf deiner Bettkante sitzen würde…

Außerdem hat sie was mit dem kleinen Longbottom, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Du machst Witze, Severus."

Neville wartete Snapes Antwort nicht ab, denn das musste er sich jetzt nicht auch noch antun. Verwirrt und verärgert ging er einige Schritte, dann blickte er nachdenklich auf die Stufen der Treppe. Er musste Amelia warnen. Sie durfte nicht auf diesen Snob Ironside hereinfallen.

xXx

Neville sah Amelia eindringlich an.

„Danke, Neville, doch ich bin nicht interessiert an Daneb Ironside. Er ist ein arroganter Angeber und was du mir erzählt hast, festigt meine Meinung nur noch."

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach nicht mit jedem flirten, dann …"

„Fängst du jetzt auch noch an, mir Vorschriften zu machen", schmollte Amelia.

„Nein, aber könntest du vielleicht wenigstens nicht vor meinen Augen mit anderen flirten?", fauchte Neville, seine Gefühle aussprechend ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Was soll das, Neville? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nur vorübergehend hier einziehen werde!"

„Verdammt noch mal … ich liebe dich, Amelia."

Neville spürte seine Wangen glühen, doch nun waren die Worte heraus. Amelia sah ihn an und lächelte dann. Sie strich sanft über Nevilles Wange.

„Wie schön, dass ich dich zuerst kennen gelernt habe. Sonst könnte ich noch glauben, alle Zauberer wären so wie dieser Daneb oder Doros Freund."

„Nein, du hast zuerst mich kennen gelernt und weißt deshalb, dass es auch Trottel unter den Zauberern gibt, die sich benutzen lassen und die man dann fallen lassen kann", antwortete Neville bitter.

„Ich … es …", stotterte Amelia und ihre Augen schimmerten feucht. Doch der junge Zauberer hatte sich in Rage geredet. Sein Mund redete weiter ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten.

„Gefällt es dir etwa, wenn dich so ein arroganter Kerl flachlegt, dem es völlig egal ist, was du fühlst? Ich will es gerne probieren!"

Er packte mit der Hand die Haare an Amelias Hinterkopf und zog sie zu sich. Er war selbst überrascht, so grob zu sein, doch wenn er sie nur so bekommen könnte … sein Gehirn hatte schon längst die Kontrolle verloren. Hart presste er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund und fuhr dann mit der Zunge über ihre Unterlippe.

Überraschenderweise öffnete Amelia ihren Mund und ließ ihn ein.

Nevilles freie Hand umfasste ihre Brust und koste die sich langsam versteifende Brustwarze. Er drückte sich gegen ihren bebenden Körper, bis sie an die Wand stießen. Amelia löste den Kuss und sah Neville aus dunklen lustverschleierten Augen an.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich hinter deiner sanften Liebenswürdigkeit solch eine Leidenschaft versteckt. Was interessiert mich Doro oder was ich ihr versprochen habe …"

Sie küsste Neville, doch der zog sich zurück, als habe er einen Eimer kaltes Wasser abbekommen, und sah sie fragend an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe ihr versprochen, dich eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen, damit du dir sicher wirst, was du willst. Doch ich will nicht warten … ich will dich, jetzt und hier."

„Ich bringe Doro um …", waren Nevilles letzte Worte, bevor seine Hormone die Macht über ihn gewannen ...

Neville zog ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen die junge Frau zu seiner Zimmertür, öffnete sie blind nach der Klinke tastend und schloss sie hinter ihnen wieder.

Vor seinem Bett blieben die beiden stehen und Neville fuhr mit den Händen unter Amelias engen Pullover, zog ihn über ihren Kopf und küsste sie auf den Hals. Die junge Frau nestelte währenddessen an Nevilles Robe und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Ihr Rock folgte seiner Robe auf dem Fuße. Amelia wollte Neville aufs Bett schubsen, doch er wich seitlich aus und beförderte nun seinerseits seine Freundin aufs Bett. Amelia juchzte und lag mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze, ihre Beine hingen auf den Boden.

Neville kniete sich zwischen ihre langen Beine und küsste die zarte Haut der Schenkelinnenseiten. Langsam arbeitete er's sich nach oben, bis er ihr feuchtes Höschen erreichte, dass schnell weichen musste. Nevilles Zunge ließ Amelia keuchen und stöhnen, bis auch er nicht mehr warten konnte und sich tief in sie einbrachte, ihre Beine über seinen Schultern liegend.

Beide kamen beinahe gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt.

Erschöpft legte sich Neville neben sie und genoss das Gefühl in ihm. Amelia drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte.

„Neville, du bist so …"

„Wehe! Wehe dir, du sagst jetzt süß!" (B/N: looooooooooooooooooooool)

Frech grinsend sagte Amelia „Süß!" und versuchte sich wegzurollen, doch Neville war schneller und die beiden balgten sich über das Bett. Das Balgen ging in ein Küssen und das Küssen in heißes Berühren über, bis Amelia ihren Neville zum Orgasmus ritt, den zweiten dieser Nacht.

Erschöpft schliefen sie beide Arm in Arm ein.

tbc


	18. Das Moor

Endlich geht es weiter. °schäm° Viel Spaß mit Neville und Severus's "Ausflug". Übrigens geht heute auch noch das neue Kapitel der Füchsin online.

LG

Loki

Vielen Dank an Lilia für die Review.

**11. Das Moor**

_Erschöpft legte sich Neville neben sie und genoss das Gefühl in ihm. Amelia drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte. _

„_Neville, du bist so …"_

„_Wehe! Wehe dir, du sagst jetzt süß!" _

_Frech grinsend sagte Amelia „Süß!" und versuchte sich wegzurollen, doch Neville war schneller und die beiden balgten sich über das Bett. Das Balgen ging in ein Küssen und das Küssen in heißes Berühren über, bis Amelia ihren Neville zum Orgasmus ritt, den zweiten dieser Nacht. _

_Erschöpft schliefen sie beide Arm in Arm ein._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Neville und das Erste, was er sah, war Amelias blonder Haarschopf, der auf seiner Brust ruhte. Er schloss sie Augen und versuchte sein Glück zu fassen. Seine Eltern waren auf dem Weg der Besserung. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben konnte er mit ihnen wirklich zusammen sein und er hatte eine Freundin … die schönste Frau der Welt lag in seinem Bett. Amelia regte sich und sah Neville verschlafen an.

„Ich muss aufstehen, du kannst gerne noch liegen bleiben, Amelia."

„Nein, ich habe Mrs Bluefirth versprochen, nach dem Frühstück mit den Hunden nach draußen zu gehen."

Hand in Hand betraten Neville und Amelia den Salon. Remus grinste in seine Teetasse, während Doro empört nach Luft schnappte.

„Sie sind spät, Longbottom. Wohl nicht aus dem Bett gekommen." :D

„Eher nicht in selbiges, Mr Snape. Doch wir können gleich los, ich bin fertig.

Mach es gut, mein Schatz, bis später", er spürte wieder dieses verräterische Brennen in seinen Wangen.

Neville küsste Amelia auf den Mund und sie lächelte ihm nach, während er mit Snape, dessen Gesicht nicht die geringste Regung zeigte, den Salon verließ.

Sie hätten sich keine Gedanken machen müssen, ob Muggel ihren Flug bemerken würden.

Der Sturm der sie umgab war so stark, dass Neville schon einige Male beinahe vom Besen gerutscht wäre. Auch Snape, der immer noch schräg vor ihm flog, hatte mit den Sturmböen zu kämpfen. Bei diesem Wetter würden keine Muggel draußen herum laufen. Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters war ein einziger Ausdruck von höchster Konzentration. Wie Neville sehen konnte immer wenn Snape sich umdrehte um nachzusehen, ob Neville sich noch halten konnte.

Obwohl es mittlerweile bestimmt schon sieben Uhr sein musste, war es immer noch dunkel, der Himmel hing voller dicker, Regen geschwängerter Wolken, aus denen grelle Blitze zuckten und unter denen der Wind die Tropfen waagerecht in ihre Gesichter peitschte.

Snape ließ sich etwas zurückfallen, um neben Neville zu fliegen. Er deutete nach unten, wo einige Lichter zu sehen waren und dahinter nur eine große schwarze Leere.

„Das ist Belstone. Dahinter beginnt das Moor. Wir gehen tiefer und suchen ab jetzt diesen Fels", brüllte Snape gegen den Sturm.

Neville versuchte zu nicken und wäre dabei fast vom Besen gerutscht. Er hasste Besen und seit seiner ersten Flugstunde in Hogwarts wusste er, dass Besen auch ihn hassten.

Die Beiden lenkten ihre Besen nach unten und flogen nun dicht über den Hochmooren. Neville graute es vor dem Landen, da er seine Finger schon seit einer geraumen Weile nicht mehr bewegen konnte und er somit auch den Besenstiel nicht mehr gehen lassen konnte. Immer wieder zwang er sich, seine schmerzenden Augen zu öffnen, um die Gegend abzusuchen. Die Regentropfen stachen wie Nadeln, wenn sie ihn berührten. Dann sah er endlich einen Granitfelsen auf einem Hügelkamm, der aussah wie der von Dumbledore beschriebene. Er brüllte Snapes Namen und deutete auf den Fels, der sich beinahe unwirklich grau aus dem ansonsten flächigen grünbraunen Land erhob. Wie ein Turm aus Stein stand er mit seinen steilen Wänden da. Die sichelförmige Vertiefung an der Spitze ließ ihn wie ein Bauwerk aus längst vergangenen Zeiten erscheinen.

Sie landeten und Neville war heilfroh, dass er sich trotz seiner klammen Glieder auf den Beinen halten konnte, auch wenn er strauchelte. Doch Snape wurde beim Landen von einer Böe erwischt und heftig gegen die Felswand geschleudert. Er blieb auf dem Boden sitzen und hielt sich den Arm. Neville eilte zu ihm hinüber.

„Alles In Ordnung? Können Sie aufstehen?", fragte er brüllend. Doch Snapes kalter Blick, mit dem er antwortete, ließ Neville sofort verstummen.

Nachdem die Besen unter einem großen Steinbrocken in Sicherheit gebracht waren, gingen die Zauberer die Umgebung erkunden. Auf der anderen Seite des Felsens schien eine Art Treppe in den Stein gehauen zu sein. Mühsam erklommen sie die Wand. Oben angekommen standen sie in einer Art Kessel, in dessen Mitte ein Altartisch aus Granit stand und um den allerlei Trümmer außen herum lagen. Snape tastete den riesigen behauenen Steinquader in der Mitte ab, um dann ärgerlich mit der Faust darauf zu schlagen. Schmerzhaft verzog der Tränkemeister das Gesicht, doch Neville tat so, als habe er nichts gesehen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", brüllte Neville gegen einen besonders heftigen Windstoß an.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Wir sollten warten, bis es etwas heller geworden ist. Vielleicht können wir dann etwas mehr erkennen."

Neville zog seinen Umhang fester um sich und suchte nach der am besten geschützten Stelle, doch nur der Altarstein gab ein wenig Deckung vor dem Wetter. So setzte sich der junge Zauberer auf die dem Wind abgewandte Seite und zog die Beine ganz dicht an seinen Körper. Neville zuckte leicht zusammen, als er spürte, wie sich Snape neben ihn setzte und die gleiche schützende Haltung einnahm.

‚Warum hatte nicht irgendjemand anderes mitkommen können? Ausgerechnet Snape … jetzt werden wir uns hier totschweigen, bis der Sturm nachlässt', seufzte er innerlich.

Tatsächlich saßen sie eine halbe Ewigkeit so nebeneinander, ohne zu sprechen. Neville hatte sich noch nicht einmal bewegt, als plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, eine Gestalt vor ihnen auftauchte ... Eine alte Vettel, deren dünne lange Haare durch den Wind wild durch die Luft flogen wie eine weiße Mähne. Das magere knochige Gesicht war mit brauner Hat bespannt, die um die Augen und um den Mund zerfurcht und faltig war. Ihre milchig weißen Augen, die allem Anschein nach blind waren, schauten dennoch von einem zum anderen.

„Wer seid Ihr und was sucht Ihr hier?", fragte sie mit einer hohen, kreischenden Stimme.

„Wir sind gekommen, um den Dolch der Ceridwen zu holen", sagte Snape mit lauter klarer Stimme. Der Tränkemeister war aufgestanden und vor die Vettel getreten.

Doch das alte Weib kreischte nur lachend und musterte dann Snape und Neville. „Wer sagt euch denn, dass ihr würdig seid?"

„Wir brauchen ihn, um einen dunklen Zauberer aufzuhalten!" Snape setzte so viel Nachdruck in seine Stimme, wie es ihm bei dem Sturm möglich war.

Die Alte blickte am Tränkemeister vorbei zu Neville, der immer noch am Boden saß. „Kannst du auch sprechen?"

Neville stand auf und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Sind Sie … eine Banshee?", fragte er ängstlich. „Werden wir jetzt sterben?"

Die Alte lachte. „Nein, _ihr_ nicht. Wenn ihr es schafft, mein Haus zu erreichen, dann gebe ich euch, was ihr ersehnt. Ein kleines grünes Licht wird euch zu einem großen führen. Bis später."

Genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Snape stieß ein ärgerliches „Mist, verdammter" hervor und ging zu dem großen Stein, unter dem die Besen lagen - doch die Besen waren weg.

Erneut vernahm Neville ein Schimpfwort, das ihm diesmal die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb, und folgte dann dem Zauberer auf das Moor hinaus.

Eine kniehohe grüne Flamme erschien und tanzte vor ihnen her. Nach kurzer Zeit sah man von weitem ein anderes ebenso grünes Licht, welches ein Fenster zu erhellen schien. Snape sprach einige Zauber, prüfte die Ergebnisse gewissenhaft und folgte dann nicht mehr der kleinen Flamme, sondern ging schnurstracks auf das Fenster zu.

„Wir sollen der Flamme folgen, Sir", rief Neville entsetzt gegen den Sturm an.

„Wie lange wollen Sie denn noch dieser flackernden Nervensäge folgen? Wir kürzen ab."

„Aber Sir! Die Alte sagte, wir sollen dem Licht folgen …"

„Und ich sage, ich werde abkürzen. Ich habe einen Analysezauber gesprochen. Ich werde spüren, wenn der Untergrund nicht belastbar ist. Haben Sie eigentlich irgendetwas gelernt im Unterricht? Wenn es Ihnen nicht passt, folgen Sie … dem Ding."

Snape stapfte los, Neville stand wie gelähmt da und sein Blick wechselte von Snapes Rücken zu der Flamme und zurück, bis sein ehemaliger Lehrer im Dämmerlicht verschwand. Warum verdammt war immer alles so kompliziert? Konnte nicht einmal etwas so laufen, wie es sollte? Noch während er über die beiden Optionen nachdachte, hörte er Snapes Schrei.

Neville stürmte los und stockte nach zwei, drei Schritten. Er konnte doch nicht blind durch ein Moor rennen; das wäre töricht. Hilfe suchend blickte er zu der kleinen Flamme, doch die setzte unbeirrt ihren Weg durch das Moor fort.

Sollte er dem Licht folgen und den Dolch holen, um Voldemort zu besiegen? Dann würde Snape sterben, wenn er nicht schon tot war.

Doch wenn er Snape retten würde, falls er das überhaupt konnte, würde er eine wichtige Waffe im Kampf gegen Voldemort vertun.

Aber er konnte nicht einfach einen Menschen sterben lassen, noch nicht einmal Snape. Er dachte an Doro und traf eine Entscheidung.

„Lumos", brüllte er und sein Zauberstab leuchtete sofort auf.

Langsam und mit einem Fuß vorsichtig nach vorne tastend ging er durch das Gestrüpp, das auf dem Boden wuchs.

Dann sah er endlich Snape, der schon bis zur Brust im Moor versunken war und mit den Armen im Morast ruderte, als wolle er schwimmen. Neville richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn, um ihn mit einem Schwebezauber aus dem Morast ziehen, doch Snape brüllte: „Das funktioniert nicht, das Moor muss verhext sein. Je mehr magische Energie ich hineinlegte, desto fester hielt es mich. Auch der Analysezauber wurde manipuliert, nichts hat mich gewarnt, als ich hier herein trat."

Neville überlegte. Was würde wohl ein Muggel in dieser Situation machen? Die hatten keine Magie ...

Ein Ast!

Er sah sich um und fand einen unterarmdicken trockenen Stecken, den er abbrach und ihn Snape hinhielt.

„Fassen Sie zu, Sir! Dann kann ich Sie herausziehen!"

Wortlos nahm der Tränkemeister das Ende und hielt es fest. Neville zog mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte.

Wie ein Besessener zerrte er schließlich an dem Holz. Mit einem lauten Krachen barst der Ast und Neville schlug hart mit dem Gesäß auf den Boden. Erschrocken sah er, dass Snape durch den Ruck nur noch tiefer im Moor versunken war. Nur noch sein Kopf und die Hände waren zu sehen. Panik zeigte sich auf dem sonst so überlegenen Gesicht. Neville schluckte, was sollte er nur tun? Was konnte er tun? Snapes Panik führte nicht dazu, dass er nachdenken konnte. Wenn ein Mann wie er, ein Spion, ein Todesser nicht mehr weiter wusste? Schweiß brach auf Nevilles Stirn aus.

„Wenn ich mich ganz flach auf den Bauch lege und mich an diesem Strauch mit meinem Umhang festbinde, komme ich mit den Füßen bis an Sie heran. Dann können Sie sich an mir herausziehen." Die Idee schoss gleichzeitig in seinen Kopf und aus seinem Mund.

Der junge Zauberer und riss seine Robe in zwei Teile, knotete diese aneinander und dann eines der Enden an einen festen Busch. Als er sich zu Snape umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass von dem Tränkemeister nur noch der Kopf herausschaute ... er konnte schon gar nicht mehr nach seinem Fuß greifen. In sekundenschnelle band sich Neville das freie Ende um den Fuß und robbte, auf dem Bauch liegend, auf Snape zu, den beruhigenden Druck des Stoffes auf seinen Knöcheln spürend. Sein Körper begann ebenfalls langsam im Matsch zu versinken, seine Kleider wurden nass und immer wieder bekam er Schlamm in den Mund. Doch Neville kämpfte sich vor. Endlich hatte er den Tränkemeister erreicht, als dieser, beinahe verrückt vor Todesangst, anfing, den Morast einzuatmen. Neville stieß seine Arme in das Moor, schlang sie um den Rücken des Mannes und versuchte ihn herauszuziehen. Dem Tränkemeister gelang es, seine Arme zu befreien und sich an Neville festzuhalten, doch durch Snapes Gewicht wurde Nevilles Gesicht in das Moor gedrückt. Schnell drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und stieß den modrigen Brei wieder aus, der sich in seinen Mund und seine Nase gedrückt hatte. Snapes Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in Nevilles Rücken, er keuchte vor Schmerz.

Mit Panik bemerkte Neville, dass sich der Knoten an seinem Knöchel langsam löste. Ein letzter Ruck von Seiten Snapes und Neville lang ohne Verbindung zum Ufer auf dem Moor.

„Glänzende Idee, Longbottom", fauchte Snape erbost.

Doch der junge Zauberer beachtete ihn gar nicht. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Ausweg. Er wollte hier nicht sterben.

Sein Blick glitt über den Uferbewuchs …

Eine Moorwinde!

Das war es! Diese nahe Verwandte der Teufelsschlinge fraß lebende Beute, doch sie verabscheute Aas. In vielen Büchern stand gar keine Beschreibung mehr, da diese Pflanze als ausgestorben galt. Doch er war sich sicher, dass dort eine stand. Neville begann zu schreien und wild mit den Armen und Beinen in der Luft herumzuwedeln. Snape sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Was bei Merlin tun Sie da?", fragte Snape irritiert.

„Dort drüben steht eine Moorwinde!"

„Blödsinn, Moorwinden sind ausgestorben!"

„Ich erkenne eine, wenn ich eine sehe, und das dort ist eine! Und nun machen sie sich bemerkbar!"

Als Snape ihn immer noch skeptisch anstarrte, schrie er ihn nun an: „Machen Sie einfach mit!"

„Nein!"

Neville versuchte Snapes Kopf nach unten zu drücken, was der Tränkemeister prompt mit wildem Gefuchtel und Geschrei quittierte.

Zwei lange Ranken bewegten sich langsam zu ihnen herüber, umfassten zuerst Neville und dann Snape, zogen die Beiden aus dem Moor und hoben sie in die Luft empor. Als sie über festem Boden hingen, begann die Pflanze die beiden Zauberer einzuwickeln.

„Tatsächlich eine Moorwinde! Großartig, Longbottom, jetzt ertrinken wir nicht, jetzt werden wir lebendig gefressen! Was Sie sich für diesen Fall überlegt?", fauchte Snape.

„Darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht", gab Neville kleinlaut zu.

„Was war von einem Gryffindor namens Longbottom auch anderes zu erwarten", grollte der Tränkemeister. „Lassen Sie mich überlegen."

Neville zappelte, doch die Schlingen zogen sich nur fester zu.

„Verdammt, was können wir nur tun, damit uns dieses Ding los lässt?", zischte Snape. Mehr zu sich selbst, doch diese Frage ließ Neville die Antwort finden.

„Stellen Sie sich einfach tot."

„Das muss ich bald nicht mehr vorgeben?", sagte Snape ärgerlich.

Neville Wut ob dieses starrköpfigen und undankbaren Benehmens wurde beinahe übermächtig. „Verdammt noch mal, tun Sie einfach, was ich sage, und halten Sie den Mund!"

Beleidigt hing Snape still, versuchte aber Neville mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen. Auch Neville bewegte sich nicht mehr und gab sich alle Mühe die Blicke zu ignorieren. Die Ranken verstärkten kurz ihren Griff, ließen die beiden allerdings fallen, als sich immer noch nicht bewegten. Unsanft schlugen sie auf dem Boden auf und krochen langsam und leise davon.

Außerhalb der Reichweite der Moorwinde, lehnten sie sich triefend und abgekämpft an einen Fels.

„Ganz annehmbarer Plan, Longbottom", schnarrte Snape.

Neville grinste innerlich. ‚Na wenn das mal kein Lob war …'

„Kann ich helfen?", fragte eine angenehme Stimme neben ihnen.

Neville fuhr herum und sah eine junge Frau vor sich stehen. Ihre Haut war dunkler als seine und ihr blauschwarzes Haar fiel ihr gewellt über die Schultern. Er konnte gar nicht aufhören, ihr Antlitz anzustarren. Diese großen dunklen Augen, der volle Mund, der beim Lächeln die schönen weißen Zähne entblößte. (B/N: He, Neville, Du spinnst wohl!! Erst mit Deiner Freundin meckern und dann selber auswärts lucken!!)

Sie errötete unter seinem Blick, räusperte sich dann aber und wiederholte ihre Frage. „Kann ich irgendwie behilflich sein?"

Neville versuchte Worte zu finden, konnte aber keine entdecken; sein Gehirn schien wie nach einem Sturm vollkommen durcheinander zu sein. So nickte er nur und drückte sich an der Felswand abgestützt wieder auf die Füße.

„Wollt ihr zum Haus?"

Wieder nickte Neville, ohne Worte formen zu können. Wieso nur musste er immer so schüchtern sein?

„Hat sie euch kein Licht als Führer mitgegeben?"

„Doch, allerdings haben wir das irgendwie verloren", meldete sich nun Snape, der ebenfalls wieder auf den Beinen war.

Die junge Frau hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte dann. „Folgt mir; ich bringe euch zu ihr."

Sie ging mit sicheren Schritten durch das Moor. In Neville regte sich das schlechte Gewissen ... wie konnte er diese junge Frau so anstarren? Was würde Amelia sagen? (B/N: siehe oben :D)

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte die alte, windschiefe Hütte erreicht. Die Tür öffnete sich, ohne dass jemand angeklopft oder sie berührt hätte. Die Drei gingen hinein und betraten einen großen, verräucherten Raum. In der Mitte stand die Vettel und warf der jungen Frau einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, doch dann begann sie mit lauter Stimme zu rezitieren.

„Mein Name ist Alana, ich bin die Hüterin des Wissens des fahrenden Volkes. Der Dolch der Ceridwen wird seit Jahrhunderten von einer Hüterin zur nächsten weitergegeben, genauso wie das Wissen. Leider wurde meine Tochter viel zu früh von uns genommen, doch meine Enkelin Marijana wird meine Nachfolge antreten – auch wenn sie sich nicht gerne an Regeln hält."

Eine Aura der Erhabenheit und der Macht schien die alte Frau zu umgeben.

„Sie sind die Hüterin? Ich dachte es wäre eine Legende, dass es Sie gibt. Schon so viele Zauberer haben Sie gesucht und nie gefunden", bemerkte Snape irritiert.

„Wir Hüterinnen lassen uns nicht von jedem finden. Auch mit eurer Magie könnt ihr mich nicht zwingen, wie ihr ja schon bemerkt habt. Meine Kraft neutralisiert die eure, zumindest in und um meinen Wohnort. Doch jeder, der mein Haus einmal gefunden hat, kann wieder hierher kommen. Doch nur Zauberer mit guten und offenen Herzen können mich finden. _Du_ hättest es nicht geschafft. Dein junger Begleiter hier hat es fertig gebracht", sie kam näher und lächelte Neville an.

„Er ist ein einfältiger Junge, der alles tut, was man ihm sagt, was soll daran so besonders sein?", knurrte Snape verärgert.

Die Alte strich mit ihrer knorrigen Hand über Snapes Wange, dann hielt sie sein Kinn in ihren dünnen Fingern. Zuerst schien er sich wehren zu wollen, doch dann fügte er sich überraschend schnell.

„Mein Junge, du hast dein Herz fast ganz verschlossen. Lasse zu, dass die Beiden, die noch einen Fuß in der Tür haben, dir helfen, es wieder zu öffnen. Wenn du dein Herz verschließt, stirbt es; zuerst stirbt dein Herz und dann deine Seele. Das wäre schade."

Sie nahm die knochige Hand von seinem Kinn und Snapes Kopf fiel kraftlos auf seine Brust.

„Das wäre nicht schade - ich habe Dinge getan, die eine solche Buße rechtfertigen." Neville traute seinen Ohren nicht, war der da wirklich Snape? Was machte diese Alana mit ihm?

Ihre weißen Augen schienen plötzlich zu glühen.

„Höre auf solchen Unsinn zu reden! Ich weiß, was du getan hast. Ich habe es gesehen, als wir uns auf dem ‚Tor' trafen. Vielleicht hat mein Freund Albus dich deshalb mit dem jungen Mann hierher geschickt … er glaubt an dich, der gute Albus. – Doch nun zu dir, Marijana; war nicht ausgemacht, dass die Beiden ihren Weg _alleine_ finden müssen?"

„Aber sie haben dein verzaubertes Moor überlistet und deine Winde! Das genügt doch wohl!", ereiferte sich die Schwarzhaarige.

„So, so ..."

Die Alte lächelte wissend und ging dann zu einer kleinen Kommode, auf der eine kleine Schachtel stand. Sie öffnete sie und entnahm einen gebogenen Dolch aus Silber, auf dem Ornamente aus Kupfer zu brennen schienen.

„Dies ist er. Doch ich gebe ihn dir nur unter einer Bedingung."

Fest sah sie Neville in die Augen. Der junge Zauberer schluckte hart und nickte.

„Du musst meine Enkelin mit dir nehmen. Sie ist hier nicht sicher. _Er_ wird kommen … sehr bald … und wenn er nicht bekommt, was er will…" Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie nur noch ein schmaler Strich waren.

„Warum kommen Sie dann nicht auch mit?", fragte Snape.

„Meine Zeit ist gekommen, ich habe schon vor langer Zeit gesehen, dass _er _mein Schicksal sein wird. Doch mein Tod wird nicht umsonst sein. Auch ich vermochte ihn zu töten, wenn auch nur ein kleines Stück." Sie hielt eine Kette mit einem Anhänger in der Hand. Das Metall schien zu Asche verbrannt zu sein, auch wenn das unmöglich war.

„Geht jetzt … rasch!"

Snape nickte wissend. Marijana verabschiedete sich von ihrer Großmutter, doch dicke Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Neville konnte nur erahnen, was in ihr vorging. Auch er hatte seine Gran verloren, doch es geschah plötzlich und nicht bewusst oder vorhersehbar.

Wie kann man Abschied von jemandem nehmen, den man liebt, wenn man weiß, dass er sich opfern wird?

Marijana nahm drei Besen hinter der Tür hervor, reichte den beiden Zauberern die ihren und ging mit hängendem Kopf hinaus. Neville beeilte sich, neben sie zu kommen, und legte ihr Halt gebend den Arm um die Schultern.

Eine Geste, die Marijana sichtlich gerne annahm.

Tbc

Reviews?


	19. Zuhause

(um die Ecke linst) Noch jemand da? Ich weiß, ich habe lange nichts hochgeladen, doch meine Muse kommt einfach nicht in die Pötte. (seufz) Aber keine Angst, ich werde diese Story auf jeden Fall beenden.

Viel Spaß und ich verspreche die vier Wochen Urlaub zu nutzen und meine Muse auf Vordermann zu bringen.

**19. Zuhause**

_Marijana verabschiedete sich von ihrer Großmutter, doch dicke Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Neville konnte nur erahnen, was in ihr vorging. Auch er hatte seine Gran verloren, doch es geschah plötzlich und nicht bewusst oder vorhersehbar._

_Wie kann man Abschied von jemandem nehmen, den man liebt, wenn man weiß, dass er sich opfern wird?_

_Marijana nahm drei Besen hinter der Tür hervor, reichte den beiden Zauberern die ihren und ging mit hängendem Kopf hinaus. Neville beeilte sich, neben sie zu kommen, und legte ihr Halt gebend den Arm um die Schultern._

_Eine Geste, die Marijana sichtlich gerne annahm._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marijana blieb stehen und Neville nahm den Arm von ihrer Schulter. „Ab hier können wir fliegen. Der nähere Bereich um Alanas Haus ist durch ihre Magie geschützt. Dort kann nur die alte Magie wirken."

„Ist Fliegen nicht auch alte Magie?", fragte Neville.

„Nein, die alte Art ist das Apparieren. Fliegen, Portschlüssel und das Reisen mit dem Flohnetzwerk kamen erst später. Was habt ihr in eurer Schule nur gelernt?"

„Das frage ich mich langsam auch", brummte Snape.

Neville sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Snape erwiderte mit einem boshaften Grinsen: „Was denn, Longbottom? Es reicht nicht, nur in _den_ Gebieten ein großes Wissen zu besitzen, die einen besonders interessieren. Wenn sie nur halb soviel Energie in das Studium der Geschichte oder der Zaubertrankbrauerei gesteckt hätten, wie in Kräuterkunde …"

„Zaubertränke hätten mir vielleicht auch Spaß gemacht, wenn ich damals schon gewusst hatte, dass mein Lehrer tatsächlich ein _Mensch_ ist", brummte Neville verstimmt. Er ärgerte sich, dass Snape ihn vor Marijana behandelte wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ah, und dessen sind sie sich nun sicher? Nur weil ich der Partner ihrer Cousine bin?"

Neville war immer noch wütend.

Snape war nur ein Mensch!

Er würde sich nicht noch mehr von ihm unterdrücken lassen!

„Nein, nicht nur. Doch ich habe tiefe Male auf meinem Rücken, die nicht von einem Dämon stammen …"

Snape unterbrach ihn und ein höhnisches Grinsen zierte seinen schmalen Mund. „Sie hielten mich für einen Dämon?"

„Oh ja, doch Alana hat eindrucksvoll das Gegenteil bewiesen!"

Neville wurde jetzt erst bewusst, dass er sich gerade mit _Severus Snape_ stritt.

Schwer schluckend versuchte er, den Klos, der sich binnen Sekunden in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunter zu schlucken.

Der Tränkemeister blieb stehen, packte Neville an den Schultern und zog ihn ganz nah zu sich. „Wenn Sie jemals irgendjemandem auch nur ein Wort davon sagen! Sie sollten sich bewusst machen, dass auch ich Dinge ausplaudern könnte!"

„Falls Sie auf den unverzeilichen Fluch anspielen …", erwiderte Neville.

Snape war so überrascht, dass er kurz innehielt, nie hätte er erwartet dass Neville dies aussprach.

„Doro weiß es … es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich ihn ausgesprochen habe. Ich wollte nicht … doch ich wollte ihnen … es …"

„Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick. Wir sollten schnell von hier verschwinden! - Sie haben es Doro wirklich gesagt?" Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Der Tränkemeister sprach einen Illusionszauber über sich und die anderen beiden, sie schwangen sich auf die Besen und flogen schweigend zurück zum House of Seven Ways. Zum Glück hatte der Sturm nachgelassen.

Neville hatte Schwierigkeiten, das Handeln der alten Frau zu verstehen. Wie konnte man so kampflos sein Leben opfern, um einer ,Sache' zu dienen? Zweimal wäre der junge Mann fast vom Besen gefallen, da er seinen Gedanken nachhing und nicht aufgepasst hatte.

Nachdem sie gelandet waren, eilte Neville ins Haus. Er setzte Marijanas Namen auf die Granitplatte und Snape geleitete die junge Frau herein. Der Tränkemeister rief Albus und Daneb mit dem Patronus und wenig später standen beide per Portschlüssel in der Halle.

Neville musterte Daneb unverholen misstrauisch. Seit dem Gespräch zwischen Snape und dem blonden Mann wusste Neville nicht mehr, was er vom Enkel seines ehemaligen Schulleiters halten sollte. Er traute diesem Mann nicht, weil er ihn nicht einschätzen konnte. Immer noch verwirrt setzte er sich im Salon zu den anderen. Marijana nahm neben ihm Platz und sah Neville unsicher an;

dann berichtete Daneb, dass in den Muggelnachrichten schon über eine Explosion im Moor berichtet wurde. Man hätte keine Leichen gefunden und die Polizei gehe davon aus, dass Jugendliche in der alten verlassenen Hütte mit Explosivstoffen hantiert hätten.

Die Todesser schienen direkt nachdem Snape, Neville und das Mädchen dort losgeflogen waren eingetroffen zu sein. Marijana brach wieder in Tränen aus. Neville nahm tröstend ihre Hand, doch sie sagte, sie wolle etwas alleine sein und so schickte Neville nach dem Hauselfen und bat ihn, die junge Hüterin in das letzte leere Zimmer des Hauses zu bringen. Auch beauftragte er Moory, etwas Wäsche und Kleidung zu besorgen.

Bevor Moory den Raum verließ, übergab er Neville noch ein Schreiben, dass von einer Eule gebracht worden war.

Ein Schreiben des Ministeriums, in dem alle Gamotsmitglieder zu einer in zwei Tagen stattfindenden Sitzung gebeten wurde.

Der Hauself geleitete die junge Frau hinaus. Schweigend folgte Marijana ihm.

Kaum hatten Snape und Neville Albus Dumledore alles, oder besser fast alles, berichtet, was im Sumpf passiert war, ließ Neville schon die anderen einfach stehen und ging nach oben.

Er konnte und wollte nicht mehr.

Ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht und Kraftlosigkeit legte sich über ihn. Müde klopfte er an Amelias Tür, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Ob sie bei seinen Eltern war? Gerade als er sich auf den Weg machen wollte, sie zu suchen, rief ihn Doro.

„Suchst du Amelia?"

Misstrauisch legte Neville den Kopf schief und nickte.

„Immer noch sauer? Ich wollte doch nur … es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass Amelia es ernst meint. Sie hat es vorher noch nie ernst gemeint …" Doro lächelte schwach.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Sie hat mit ihrem Bruder geredet, der irgendwelche Beziehungsprobleme hat. Scheint ein Familienproblem zu sein … äh, entschuldige, war nicht so gemeint. Ich drücke dir die Daumen, dass eure Beziehung hält. Wirklich!"

„Ist schon gut, ich brauche jetzt etwas Ruhe", sagte Neville und ließ Doro ebenfalls stehen.

Doch er hätte seine Cousine besser kennen müssen. Als er sein Zimmer gerade betreten hatte, war Doro wieder hinter ihm.

„Was ist?", fragte sie nachdrücklich.

„Nichts, wirklich. Ich brauche nur Ruhe."

„Was wolltest du Amelia sagen, was du nicht auch mit mir besprechen kannst?"

„Ich wollte nicht mit ihr reden …"

„Oh! Äh … ja dann …"

Neville sah sie fragend an, bis ihm dämmerte was sie gerade dachte.

„Bei Merlin, Doro! An was denkst du denn schon wieder? Ich wollte nur, dass … ich … die alte Frau …"

Doro legte ihren Arm um Neville und führte ihn zum Bett hinüber. Dort setzten sich beide nebeneinander.

„Du weißt, dass sie sich selbst geopfert hat … es war … wie kann man so etwas nur tun? Es war so schrecklich. Ein furchtbar hilfloses Gefühl …"

Tröstend schloss Doro beide Arme um Neville, der sich trösten ließ wie ein kleines Kind, obwohl er Doro um zwei Köpfe überragte.

„Ich glaube, manchmal einfach nicht genügend Kraft zu haben, um das alles zu überstehen."

„Ich weiß, Neville, mir geht es auch nicht anders – uns allen geht es nicht anders."

„Snape scheint das alles nichts auszumachen. Er blieb ganz ruhig!"

„Nein, Neville, ihm geht es wie allen anderen auch, nur neigt Severus dazu, Gefühle in sich hineinzufressen. Er hat in seinem Leben leider gelernt, dass jegliche Schwäche, die er zeigt, gegen ihn verwendet wird. Also zeigt er keine."

„Du liebst ihn wirklich." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine einfache Feststellung, die Neville da aussprach.

Doro lächelte nur. „Hast du vielleicht noch etwas Schokolade? Die würde uns beiden gut tun."

Neville öffnete sein Nachttischchen, suchte kurz und zog eine große Schachtel Pralinen heraus. „Nur noch die hier."

„Die tun es auch." Doro nahm sich eine, steckte sie in den Mund und grinste breit.

Irritiert nahm auch Neville eine der Pralinen, und als der Inhalt sich brennend auf seiner Zunge verteilte, musste er husten. „Bei Merlin, das ist Feuerwhisky!"

„… und nicht zu knapp!", kicherte Doro, sich eine zweite Köstlichkeit einverleibend.

Nach jeweils weiteren zwei Pralinen sah Neville seine Cousine an und fragte dann unverhofft: „Wie hast du _ihn _eigentlich kennen gelernt?"

„In der Schule!"

„Er ist doch um einiges älter als du."

Doro lachte. „Er war mein Lehrer!"

„Dein WAS? Er hat sich mit einer Schülerin eingelassen?" Neville nahm sich geschockt noch eine Praline.

„Du traust ihm wirklich alles zu, nicht wahr, Neville?" Auch Doro bediente sich wieder.

„Äh … aber … wie dann … tut mir leid …"

„Ich muss schon zugeben, ich habe schon damals als Schülerin für ihn geschwärmt. Er war ja noch recht jung, als er in Hogwarts anfing. Ich war in der letzten Klasse, im UTZ Kurs Zaubertränke und er ... nun ja, dieses Badboyimage …

Ich will ehrlich sein ...

Kurz gesagt, ich fand ihn wirklich toll. Doch er ging nicht auf meine kleinen Avancen ein. Dann verließ ich die Schule und begann meine Aurorenausbildung. Ein Jahr später traf ich ihn in ‚Orions Orbows Zaubertrankzutaten' wieder. Wir kamen ins Gespräch, über verschiedene Kräuter und ihre Qualität für die Trankzubereitung. Nun, wir setzten unsere Diskussion in ‚Chris Campbells Cafe' fort, dann verabredeten wir uns für ein weiteres, geheimes Treffen. Er wollte mir keine Schwierigkeiten bei der Ausbildung und später im Job bereiten. Ich meine - eine Aurorin und ein ehemaliger Todesser … später gestand er, dass er mich schon in Hogwarts mochte. Doch wie hätte er darauf eingehen können ... Er stand ja unter der ständigen, misstrauischen Beobachtung der anderen Lehrer."

„Du … du hättest etwas mit deinem Lehrer angefangen?"

„Mit dem … ja!" Sie kicherte gackernd los. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und Neville hatte den Verdacht, dass es am Feuerwhisky in den Pralinen lag. Er bemerkte selbst, dass auch er öfter lachen musste.

„Doro, was gefällt dir so an _ihm_?"

„Hm, zuerst sind mir seine Augen aufgefallen. Ist dir schon einmal aufgefallen wie intensiv sie sind?" Natürlich kannte Neville den stechenden Blick, doch dass diese Augen in einer attraktiven Weise „intensiv" waren, daran wollte er dann lieber doch nicht denken. „Und er ist unheimlich mächtig und gebildet und zielstrebig …"

„Ist gut Doro, ich habe es verstanden", unterbrach Neville sie.

„Nun, er hatte schon während meines letzten Schuljahres bemerkt, dass ich ebenfalls gerne experimentiere. Mit Tränken und Flüchen … das hat ihm, glaube ich, imponiert."

„Er muss dich wirklich mögen, wenn er sogar mich dafür in Kauf nimmt …"

„Rede nicht immer solches Blech! Dafür hast du eine Lektion verdient!"

Doros Überfall kam für Neville völlig überraschend. Sie kitzelte ihn und dem jungen Zauberer blieb nichts übrig, als sich hilflos unter ihren Fingern zu winden.

So saßen die beiden kichernd und lachend auf dem Bett und alberten. Es tat so gut, seit langem wieder unbefangen mit Doro zusammen zu sein. Entspannt lagen sie auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt und schwiegen. Neville spürte eine bleierne Müdigkeit in sich.

„NEVILLE! DOROTHY!", donnerte eine Stimme durch das Zimmer. Almut, die auf dem Schrank geschlafen hatte, flatterte kreischend auf.

Neville riss die Augen auf. Er war eingeschlafen und lag nun schlafend quer über der ebenfalls schlummernden Doro.

Als Neville seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte, erschrak er. Amelia stand, die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt, vor dem Bett. Neben ihr stand ein großer schlanker Mann mit blonden Haaren. Neville war sich sicher, dass er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte ... doch wo?

„Oh, hallo, ich muss eingeschlafen sein …"

„Mit Doro? Was macht sie denn in deinem Bett?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Amelia!", nuschelte Doro. „Und schrei´ nicht so, mein Kopf brummt."

„Was … weshalb … dein Kopf?", fragte Amelia irritiert.

„Hast du keine Kopfschmerzen, Neville? Werfe den Rest dieses Teufelzeugs bloß weg. – Oh, hallo, Dave, was machst du denn hier?"

Der blonde Mann an Amelias Seite grinste. „Hallo, Doro. Schön, dich wieder zu sehen."

Neville fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Dave! Der junge Mann, den sie getroffen hatten, als sie Doros Wohnung ausgeräumt hatten!

_Das_ war Amelias Bruder?

Amelias Bruder war schwul?

„Wie ist …", Neville räusperte sich. „Wie konnte Dave ins Haus kommen?"

„Tonks hat uns herein gelassen. Könntet ihr mir nun bitte erklären, was ihr hier macht?" Amelia sah immer noch fragend von einem zum anderen.

„Äh, also, wir wollten eigentlich nur reden, dann haben wir die Packung Pralinen aufgemacht, die Onkel Algie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Die waren mit Feuerwisky gefüllt. Äh, ich hatte wohl ein oder zwei zuviel."

Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über Amelias Gesicht. „So, so, ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich dir nur glaube, weil diese Erklärung so haarsträubend ist, dass sie eigentlich nur wahr sein kann."

„Jetzt hör' auf, ihm solche Angst einzujagen, Amelia", seufzte Doro.

„Ich weiß, dass er so etwas nicht absichtlich tun würde, aber er ist ein Mann!", rechtfertigte sich Amelia.

Neville fiel ein, wie toll er Marijana gefunden, wie sehr ihn ihr Aussehen angesprochen hatte … war das schon fremdgehen? War er wirklich ein treuloser Kerl, der, kaum dass seine Freundin nicht in der Nähe war, sofort hinter anderen Frauen hersah?

„Was soll dass denn bitte heißen?", protestierte Dave und zog seine Stirn kraus. Doro im Hintergrund schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau! Oder bist du hier, weil Michael so treu und monogam war? Doro, du brauchst gar nicht so den Kopf zu schütteln. Wer sagt dir, dass dein Graf Dracula treu ist?"

„Amelia!", knurrte Doro ärgerlich. „Was soll dass? Was geht dich mein Verhältnis zu Severus an? Glaube mir, es wäre ihm anzuraten, mich nicht zu betrügen."

„Entschuldige, ich kann mir schon vorstellen, du würdest ihm die Augen auskratzen …" Amelia lächelte schwach.

„Nein, aber ein wenig Gift im Essen … es gibt da Tränke, die könnte selbst ein Meister des Tränkebrauens nicht erkennen … und das weiß er auch."

Neville sah seine Cousine erschrocken an; das meinte Doro doch nicht ernst! Doch er konnte nicht das leiseste Anzeichen eines Lächelns erkennen.

Bis, ja, bis er ihr in die Augen sah und sie ihm zuzwinkerte.

„Um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen: könnte Dave eine Weile hier bleiben?" Amelia sah Neville von unten heraus an und er war sich sicher, sie hätte ihn genauso gut nach seiner Leber fragen können, er hätte ebenfalls ja gesagt.

„Langsam werden nur die Zimmer knapp …", begann er.

„Kein Problem, er kann meines nehmen", fiel ihm Amelia ins Wort.

„Und wo schläfst du?", fragte Doro.

„Na, hier bei Neville. Oder hast du was dagegen?"

„Bei mir?" Seine Stimme war Begeisterung gepaart mit etwas Panik. „So ganz?"

„Du magst nicht?", fragte Amelia, doch unter ihrer krampfhaften Gleichgültigkeit hörte Neville Enttäuschung.

Seine Hand griff nach ihrer und er zog Amelia ganz nah zu sich, schlang seinen anderen Arm um sie und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Natürlich will ich das, ich war nur überrascht. Es ist alles noch recht neu für mich. Sei nicht böse", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Ihr Lächeln tat ihm gut und beruhigte ihn.

tbc

Ein kleines, motivierendes Review?


	20. Der Gamot

Hallo Liebe Leser. Ein ganz dickes Entschuldigung dass es so lange gedauert hat. Nach dem Urlaub musste ich zuerst den neuen Band lesen und dann auch noch verdauen. Doch jetzt geht es endlich weiter. Ich hoffe es ist noch jemand da? wink Jetzt will ich euch nicht länger zutexten; viel Spaß! **  
**

**20. Der Gamot**

„_Und wo schläfst du?", fragte Doro._

„_Na, hier bei Neville. Oder hast du was dagegen?"_

„_Bei mir?" Seine Stimme war Begeisterung gepaart mit etwas Panik. „So ganz?"_

„_Du magst nicht?", fragte Amelia, doch unter ihrer krampfhaften Gleichgültigkeit hörte Neville Enttäuschung. _

_Seine Hand griff nach ihrer und er zog Amelia ganz nah zu sich, schlang seinen anderen Arm um sie und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Natürlich will ich das, ich war nur überrascht. Es ist alles noch recht neu für mich. Sei nicht böse", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Ihr Lächeln tat ihm gut und beruhigte ihn. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eine gewisse Beunruhigung ergriff Neville, als Amelia wenig später vergnügt ihre Sachen in sein Zimmer räumte.

Die bunten und fröhlichen Farben schienen hier auffällig wie ein Schrei. So passend wie ein rotes Kleid auf einem Schwarzweißball. Sein Zimmer kam ihm mit einem Mal noch altbackener und verstaubter vor als sonst.

Doch Amelia scheuchte ihn mit ihren Habseligkeiten hin und her, dass er glaubte, einen Job als Laufbursche bei Gringotts zu haben. Schließlich saß er erschöpft auf seinem Bett und verschnaufte. Amelia setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag von der Seite an.

„Neville, du kannst doch zaubern …", begann sie und er wusste sehr genau, dass sie etwas Bestimmtes von ihm wollte.

Fragend sah er sie an. „Jaaa. Was soll ich tun?"

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn dieses Bild … sei mir nicht böse, doch es ist … etwas bedrückend und ungemütlich." Sie zeigte auf das Gemälde mit der Ruine im Schneesturm.

Neville lächelte, denn wo sie recht hatte, hatte sie recht. Neville beschloss, einen Zauber zu suchen um aus der Ruine im Schneesturm eine Ruine im Sonnenuntergang zu machen.

Außerdem wirkte er einige Zauber, nur um das Bild würde er sich später kümmern müssen. Schließlich war Amelia zufrieden. Die schweren beigefarbenen Brokatvorhänge strahlten in einem satten Sonnengelb. Das Bett war mit tomatenroter Bettwäsche bezogen und der Teppich leuchtete in einem Muster dieser beiden Farben.

- Das Bild würde wunderbar zu diesem neuen Zimmer passen. Es sah alles sehr Gryffindor aus, fand er und schmunzelte.

Gegen Abend nahm seine Nervosität zu. Er war gespannt, was geschehen würde. Es war die erste Nacht in seinem Leben, in der er mit einer Frau zusammen das Bett teilte. Die ganze Nacht, wie ein richtiges Paar … wobei ... Amelia und er waren ja auch ein richtiges Paar, oder nicht? Wenn er daran dachte, was seine Großmutter dazu sagen würde … er teilte sein Bett mit einer Frau, mit der er nicht verheiratet war, nicht einmal verlobt … Gran würde toben! Wenn sie dann noch wüsste, was er noch mit Amelia gemacht hatte, oder sie mit ihm … Neville spürte das altbekannte Kribbeln in seinen Wangen, das er immer spürte, wenn er rot wurde. Wie er es hasste!!!

Als sich dann spät am Abend alle zu Bett begaben, geschah lustigerweise gar nichts. Amelia und Neville schliefen, durch die Aufregung und Hektik des Tages erschöpft, aneinander gekuschelt ein, kaum dass sie im Bett lagen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Neville als erster. Er drehte sich zu Amelia, die neben ihm auf dem Rücken lag. Das Licht des frühen Morgens fing sich in ihrem blonden Haaren und ließ es in der Farbe von reifem Weizen schimmern. Wie ein goldener Wasserfall flossen ihre Locken über das Kopfkissen. Vorsichtig strich Neville darüber, als könnten seine Finger die zerbrechliche Schönheit zerstören. Er liebte ihr Gesicht, wenn es so rein und natürlich war wie in diesem Moment - nicht mit Schminke bedeckt und versteckt wie sonst.

„Was starrt du mich denn so an?", murmelte sie, ohne die Augen wirklich zu öffnen.

„Du bist so wunderschön, wenn du nicht geschminkt bist."

Mit einem Ruck war sie wach und ... Ungläubig sah sie ihn groß an. „Soll dass heißen, ich bin ansonsten hässlich?" Schalk glitzerte in ihren Augen

„Nein! Das habe ich doch gar nicht gesagt! Ich … ich … es wäre schön, wenn du ab und zu so natürlich aussehen würdest." Am liebsten hätte er noch angefügt ‚und vor anderen Männern nicht so aufreizende Sachen tragen würdest', doch er war sich sicher, dass dies zu einem handfesten Streit geführt hätte. So ließ er es bleiben.

Amelia kuschelte sich näher an ihn und begann seine Brust zu küssen. „Du fängst früh an, mich ändern zu wollen", brummelte sie gegen seine Haut.

„Ich will dich nicht ändern, Amelia." Sanft legte er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf etwas an. „Du weißt, dass ich dich mag, doch manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als würdest du dich unter deiner Schminke verstecken wollen."

Ihre Züge wurden hart. Grob befreite sie sich aus Nevilles Griff und antworte kühl: „Was weißt du schon?"

Erschrocken über die Heftigkeit ihrer Reaktion senkte Neville unsicher den Blick. „Was soll ich auch wissen, wenn du mir nichts über dich erzählst", sagte er leise.

„Das ist nichts, was du wirklich wissen willst."

„Warum lässt du mich das nicht selbst entscheiden?"

„Wenn ich es dir erzähle, weißt du es, ob du willst oder nicht!"

Neville sah sie verwirrt an. Es klang logisch, doch irgendwie nicht richtig. „Erzähl es mir doch einfach, ich werde es schon überstehen. Bitte, Amelia." Seufzend verdrehte Amelia die Augen.

„Meine Mutter kam aus irgendeinem winzigen Kaff in Wales. Sie war eine Naturschönheit und wurde auf verschiedenen kleinen Misswahlen Siegerin. Sie beschloss, dass sie Model werden wollte und kam nach London, doch leider gab es dort viele junge Mädchen mit demselben Traum. Sie arbeitete in einem kleinen Cafe und lernte dort unseren Vater kennen. Er war LKW Fahrer, ein junger Mann von der gutaussehenden und sportlichen Sorte. Die beiden verliebten sich und wenig später waren wir auf dem Weg. Dave und ich sind Zwillinge, aber kurz nach unserer Geburt bekam Mum einen Modelauftrag. Sie machte Fotos für ein noch unbekanntes Modelabel, doch das war für sie der Durchbruch. Sie bekam immer mehr Aufträge und hatte einfach keine Zeit mehr für uns. Unser Vater wollte uns nicht bei sich aufnehmen. Was sollte ein Mann, der wochenlang auf der Piste war und europaweit Touren fuhr, schon mit zwei Kleinkindern? So kamen wir in eine Pflegefamilie. Die Pearces waren nette Leute und als wir fünf Jahre alt waren, gab uns Mum zur Adoption frei. Sie hatte einen reichen Amerikaner kennen gelernt und ihn geheiratet.

Weißt du, sie hat nun ,eine andere Familie´. Ich habe meine Halbgeschwister noch nie gesehen ... vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht …

So wurden wir offiziell Kinder der Pearces. Wir freuten uns und es lief auch wirklich gut. Dann wurde Lynn Pearce krank. Sie hatte Kehlkopfkrebs, der schon gestreut hatte. Es war fürchterlich. Wenn du zusehen musst, wie ein Mensch, den du liebst, solche Schmerzen erleiden muss, solche Hoffnungslosigkeit … jedes Tier würde man von seiner Pein erlösen, doch Lynn musste leiden bis sie elendig erstickte." Bitterkeit lag in Amelias Stimme. Neville legte schützend seine Hand auf ihre.

„Paul, ihr Mann und unser Vater, stürzte danach in ein bodenloses Loch. Er hatte Lynn sehr geliebt und nun war er alleine. Er begann immer mehr und immer öfter zu trinken. Er kam mit sich selber nicht mehr zurecht, und doch musste er sich auch noch um zwei pubertierende Teenager kümmern.

Ich lernte, wie ich auf Jungs wirkte, und nutzte es schamlos aus. Vermutlich versuchte ich mir die fehlende Zuneigung zu Hause auf diese Weise zu holen, was im Nachhinein betrachtet völliger Blödsinn war.

Paul beschimpfte mich und schalt, Lynn würde sich in Grund und Boden schämen, wenn sie mich so sehen könnte. Er verpasste mir einen Hausarrest nach dem anderen. Ich denke, er wollte mir wirklich helfen.

Dann platzte die Bombe: Paul erwischte Dave mit einem Schulfreund im Bett. Glaube mir, ich dachte, er schlägt Dave tot, so hat er getobt. Doch er hat ihn nicht geschlagen, er hat uns nie geschlagen. Doch er drohte damit, Dave einweisen zu lassen. In einer Klinik würde man diese Abartigkeit schon heilen können, wenn nicht, würde er mit Pater Bossley reden, es würde schon einen Weg geben Dave _normal_ zu machen.

Nun, so weit kam es nie. Er fuhr angetrunken und aufgebracht los, um mit dem Pater zu reden, und nahm einem Geldtransporter die Vorfahrt. Es blieb weder von unserem Wagen noch von Paul viel übrig. Wir waren beinahe sechzehn und Vollwaisen. Wir wurden in ein Waisenhaus gesteckt, und unsere leibliche Mutter antwortete nicht einmal auf das Schreiben der Behörden. Wir gingen zur Schule und nach dem Abschluss begannen wir eine Ausbildung. Ich begann eine Lehre als Floristin und Dave wählte ein Auktionshaus. Kaum dass ich achtzehn war, warf ich meine Ausbildung hin und zog mit dem erstbesten Typen zusammen. Anders Dave, er beendete seine Lehre und arbeitet seither in einer Galerie in der City. Ich habe mich hingegen mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser gehalten und die Partner gewechselt wie Hemden ...

Aber nun habe ich dich kennen gelernt."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Neville. Seine Stimme war heiser und er fühlte sich schwindelig. Zum einen war er durch Amelias Erzählung gerührt, auf der anderen Seite hatte sie ihn recht schroff damit konfrontiert, dass sie sehr viele Partner gehabt hatte. Was, wenn er auch nur solch ein ,Freund' war? Oder eine Art Unterkunft? Ein Rastplatz, von dem aus sie weiterflatterte, wenn es ihr langweilig wurde?

„Nun, du musst wissen, dass meine bisherigen Freunde immer ein und derselbe Typ waren: mittelgroß, gutaussehend, modisch und …"

„Was?", krächzte Neville. Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Was war _er_ denn dann? Hatte sie ihre karitative Seite entdeckt und wollte sich jetzt um das hässliche Entlein kümmern?

„Lass mich ausreden … ziemliche Kotzbrocken, die ich nicht liebte. Ich meine, ich fand sie körperlich anziehend, doch nicht mehr.

Dann kam ich hierher und da warst du. Ich fand dich sehr nett und dann … dann wollte ich Doro ärgern, indem ich mit dir flirtete. Ich … ich … je mehr ich dich kennen lernte, desto mehr habe ich mich in dich verliebt. Du bist so ganz anders als diese Loosertypen die ich sonst hatte."

„Ach?" Neville war etwas beleidigt. Schön, sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte, doch wieso … hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt, weil er nicht toll war? Wollte sie nur etwas anderes ausprobieren?

„Nun, du bist der Erste, der sich die Mühe gemacht hat, nach der wahren Amelia hinter der Fassade zu suchen.

Und du bist größer als die anderen …" Ungläubig starrte Neville sie an. Amelia grinste, dann begann sie zu lachen.

Verwirrt sah Neville sie an, doch dann musste auch er kichern. Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich Fassaden - Amelia!"

„Ich dich auch Riesen - Neville", erwiderte sie und widmete sich seinem Hals.

Neville schloss die Augen und genoss ihre Liebkosungen. Als sie den Bund seiner Pyjamahose erreicht hatte, sah er auf. Die Knöpfe der Jacke hatte sie schon geöffnete und nun zog sie den Gummibund der Hose nach unten. Sein Glied ragte ihr schon voller Vorfreude entgegen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln sah sie zu ihm hoch, um ihn gleich darauf in ihren Mund zu nehmen.

„Bei Merlin", zischte er und hoffte, dass es nie wieder anders sein würde, als mit Amelia zusammen zu sein.

Der folgende Tag verlief eher ereignislos, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Neville mit Amelia zusammen lebte wie ein richtiges Paar. Er war abends, wenn er neben ihr einschlief, genauso glücklich wie morgens, wenn sie in seinem Arm erwachte. Er liebte es, neben ihr aufzuwachen, er liebte ihren Geruch und er liebte die Wärme ihres Körpers.

Beruhigt stellte Neville fest, dass Snape anscheinend keine Aussprache mit ihm suchte, was den unverzeilichen Fluch betraf.

Dann kam der Tag, an dem sich der Gamot treffen sollte. Er war wieder neben Amelia aufgewacht. Schon beim Frühstück hatte Neville keinen wirklichen Hunger gehabt; er war einfach zu aufgeregt über sein erstes Gamottreffen nach der Ernennung. Amelia hatte lächelnd beobachtet, wie er Marmelade in seinen Tee und Zucker auf seinen Toast gegeben hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch frühstückte einfach weiter. So ganz würde er seine Tollpatschigkeit wohl nie loswerden.

Dann kam Dave herein. Neville grinste in seinen neuen Tee - diesmal mit Zucker gesüßt. Er musste an das erste Zusammentreffen von Snape und Dave denken. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Ob der Tränkemeister etwas gegen Homosexuelle hatte? Oder ob er nur Dave nicht mochte? Wenn man es genau nahm, war Dave das genaue Gegenstück von Snape. Er war ein klein, wenig größer als Snape, hatte strohblondes, gut frisiertes Haar, ein mehr als ebenmäßiges Gesicht, leuchtende blaue Augen, eine kleine, wohlgeformte Nase und einen schlanken, durchtrainierten Körper. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner offenen sympathischen Art. Vielleicht war Snape neidisch … oder war er selbst neidisch auf Dave? So merkwürdig es auch klang, Dave war hübsch … Neville hatte noch nie einen anderen Mann so bezeichnet, doch bei Dave fiel ihm einfach kein passenderes Wort ein.

Amelias Bruder strahlte förmlich, als er sich neben Neville an den Tisch setzte und sich Frühstück auftat.

„Dir scheint es schon wieder besser zu gehen, Dave", bemerkte Doro und lächelte den jungen Mann freundschaftlich an.

„Es ist so wahnsinnig aufregend hier. Diese putzigen kleinen Wesen mit den großen Ohren und den riesigen Augen … und dann diese Stufe, die unter meinen Füßen verschwand … auch wenn ich mir etwas wehgetan habe." Er rutschte mit verzerrtem Gesicht unruhig auf seinem Stuhl und Neville konnte sich denken, wo er sich aufgeschlagen hatte … doch welche Treppenstufe? Hier im Haus gab es doch gar keine Trickstufen.

„Welche Stufe denn? Da muss irgendetwas schief gelaufen sein, wir haben keine Trickstufen", sagte Doro. Neville grinste. ,Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke', wie man so schön sagte.

„Du kannst ja deinen Freund fragen, er ging direkt hinter mir." Arglos deutete Dave auf Snape.

„Severus?", fragte Doro argwöhnisch und ihre Unterlippe bebte.

Doch der Tränkemeister schaute ungerührt vor sich hin und sagte nichts. Für Neville war das ein deutlicheres Geständnis, als wenn er es zugegeben hätte. Das Snape so kindisch sein konnte … das passte gar nicht zu ihm. Eine Weile beobachtete er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer, bis er einen grimmigen Blick aus den schwarzen Augen wahrnahm. Er folgte der Blickrichtung und sah wie Doro mit Dave alberte. Das war doch Blödsinn, Dave stand doch gar nicht auf Frauen! Aber dieser Ausdruck war eindeutig Eifersucht.

„Schatz, wann musst du weg?", lenkte Amelia ihn ab.

Neville sah auf die Uhr und wurde blass. Er wollte seit zehn Minuten im Ministerium sein. Hektisch biss er nochmals ab und trank einen Schluck, dann stand er auf, küsste Amelia flüchtig auf die Wange und eilte los. Ihren enttäuschten Blick sah er nicht, da sich die Tür schon hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

Neville war noch nicht richtig aus dem Kamin in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums getreten, da sah er Griselda Marchbanks, die von zwei Auroren in Gewahrsam gehalten wurde. Ihr altes, faltenreiches Gesicht war wütend verzerrt. Dann wurde Neville auch schon gepackt. Ein Auror hielt ihn fest, während der andere seinen Zauberstab konfiszierte.

„Mr Neville Longbottom, Sie werden des Hochverrates angeklagt. Sie sollen mehrere gesuchte Individuen vor dem Zugriff des Ministeriums verstecken. Werden Sie kooperieren und die Gesuchten ausliefern?"

Angst wuchs in Neville, doch auch Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Was sollte das? War er in eine Falle gegangen? Doch er würde nichts verraten … nie.

„Was erlauben Sie sich? Ich bin Mitglied des Gamot und hier, um einer Sitzung beizuwohnen!", monierte Neville.

„Wir werden den Gamot rein waschen. Alle zweifelhaften Subjekte werden entfernt. Nun, Mr Longbottom, wo sind Mr Lupin, Miss Tonks, Miss McDonough und Mr Snape?

Sie sollten an ihre Eltern denken, wie wird es ihnen ergehen, wenn Sie im Gefängnis sitzen?"

Nevilles Nackenhaare stellten sich auf - diese schreckliche Stimme kannte er. Ein ganzes Jahr musste er, wie alle anderen Schüler Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge ertragen. Er blickte ihr kämpferisch in die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen! Ich erwarte eine Erklärung!", protestierte Neville und versuchte sich dem Griff des Aurors zu entwenden.

Das Letzte, dass Neville hörte war ein: „Er will fliehen! Stupor! Stupor!" Dann wurde es dunkel und Neville brach zusammen.

tbc

Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review?


	21. Gefangen

Ja, ja ich weiß, ich war nicht besonders schnell. Sorry, doch nun ist es endlich da, das neue Kapitel. Leider weilt meine Muse momentan öfter bei meiner neuen Story, das freche Ding. Doch auf die müsst ihr noch etwas warten.**  
**

**21. Gefangen**

_Nevilles Nackenhaare stellten sich auf - diese schreckliche Stimme kannte er. Ein ganzes Jahr musste er, wie alle anderen Schüler Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge ertragen. Er blickte ihr kämpferisch in die Augen._

„_Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen! Ich erwarte eine Erklärung!", protestierte Neville und versuchte sich dem Griff des Aurors zu entwenden._

_Das Letzte, dass Neville hörte war ein: „Er will fliehen! Stupor! Stupor!" Dann wurde es dunkel und Neville brach zusammen._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville spürte einen donnernden Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Rhythmisch wiederholte sich diese Schmerzwelle und dröhnte gleichzeitig mit dem Puls, den er in seinen Ohren hörte. Übelkeit hing in seinem Magen wie eine Unheil verheißende Wolke, die einen Sturm ankündigte. Mühevoll versuchte er die Augenlider zu heben, was ihm erst nach einigen Versuchen gelang.

Dämmerlicht umgab ihn. Die wenige Fackeln an den Wänden erhellten den Raum nur unzureichend. Neville entdeckte einige Gestalten, die an der Wand gegenüber auf dem Boden hockten. Er sah an sich hinab und bemerkte, dass er in der Luft schwebte. Seine Arme waren auf dem Rücken gebunden und es war unerträglich heiß. Seine Gamotsrobe klebte an seinem schweißnassen Körper. Doch dann sah er ein Gesicht, dass er mehr hasste als alles andere auf dieser Welt.

Wütend zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Diese käsige Visage umrandet von schwarzen Haaren. Wie das sich spiegelnde Auge eines Raubtiers im nächtlichen Schwarz, kalt und tödlich.

„Ich weiß, wo Snape ist. Wie kommen wir hinein?" Bellatrix Lestranges Augen funkelten irre.

Neville versuchte, seinen vor Durst trockenen Mund zu öffnen und krächzte: „Ich weiß' es nicht!"

Wo bei Merlin war er? Was wollte ausgerechnet diese Person von ihm? Was hatte sie gefragt? Snape? Sie wollte also den Verräter ...

„Noch einmal für Dumme … und wie ich gehört habe, bist du keiner der intelligenten Sorte." Sie lachte hysterisch über ihren eigenen Witz. „Wie kommt man in euer Haus? Wo Snape und seine kleine Schlampe sind?"

Trotzig schüttelte Neville seinen Kopf. Er würde sich seine Freiheit nicht erkaufen. Nicht für diesen Preis.

„Wie du willst!" Sie lächelte falsch und süßlich. „Hast du Durst?"

Misstrauisch sah Neville sie an. Bellatrix Lestrange hielt ihm einen Becher mit Wasser hin und Neville merkte, dass er tatsächlich so großen Durst verspürte, dass er sogar von ihr Wasser annehmen würde. Seine Lippen näherten sich dem Trinkgefäss. Kurz bevor er trinken konnte, kippte Bellatrix den Becher aus und gackerte wieder los.

„Du wirst erst wieder etwas zu trinken bekommen, wenn du mir gesagt hast, was ich wissen will. Soll ich es dir noch etwas wärmer machen? Ich möchte doch nicht dass unsere _Gäste_ frieren."

Deshalb schwitzte er so! Er war mit einem Wärmezauber belegt worden. Wütend funkelte er die schwarzhaarige Hexe an, die ihren Zauberstab schnippte und es wurde Neville noch heißer.

„Draco!", brüllte Bellatrix und eine Gestallt hinkte herbei. Unter der Robenkapuze kamen verstrubbelte blonde Haare zum Vorschein. Eine rote breite Narbe verlief von der Mitte der Stirn, über das Auge, bis zu Dracos Wange. „Du wirst diesem Stück Abschaum nichts zu Trinken geben!" Sie packte den jungen Zauberer am Kragen und zischte: „Enttäusche uns nicht schon wieder, du Versager!" Sie stieß ihn so fest zurück, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden prallte.

Lachend ging Bellatrix Lestrange aus dem Raum. Neville sah zu dem am Boden liegenden Draco, als der ehemalige Slytherinschüler aufsah. Neville erschrak. Nichts war mehr vom höhnischen Stolz des blonden Zauberers zu sehen. Stumpfe graue Augen sahen ihn teilnahmslos an.

Draco rappelte sich wieder auf und stapfte stumpf zur Tür. Er kam mit einem Kessel, mehreren Schalen, Löffeln und Brot wieder herein. Mit einem Zauber ließ er die Fackeln heller brennen. Neville erkannte jetzt Einzelheiten der Gefangenen, die auf dem Boden hockten. Lethargisch füllt Draco eine grünliche Essenspampe in die Holzschüsseln und steckte den Löffel hinein. Er reichte jeder der am Boden hockenden Gestalten eine Schüssel und ein Stück Brot dazu. Den leeren Kessel wieder hinausschleppend, warf er Neville einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann kam er mit einem großen Krug zurück. Die Gefangenen tranken gierig. Nur ein großer schlanker Mann reichte das Gefäß zuerst einem Kind, das sich an ihn gekauert hatte.

Neville erkannte Arthur Wealsey.

Der rothaarige Zauberer trank nur einen kurzen Schluck. Dann gab er den Krug an die Hexe neben ihm.

Die Hitze setzte Neville immer mehr zu. Sein Mund war so trocken, dass seine Mundschleimhaut an den Zähnen klebte. Schweiß lief immer noch über sein Gesicht. Dicke Tropfen sammelten sich an seiner Nasenspitze, um dann schließlich auf den Boden zu klatschen. Schlucken konnte er kaum noch, da sich nicht mehr viel Speichel in seinem Mund sammelte.

Seine Augen brannten durch den Mangel an Tränenflüssigkeit und den Schweiß, der immer wieder eintrat.

Als der letzte Gefangene getrunken hatte, nahm Draco den Behälter wieder an sich. Das Mädchen in Arthur Weasleys Arm begann zu quengeln. Mr Weasley strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. Den Kopf hebend sprach er Draco an.

„Bitte! Noch ein wenig … für die Kleine." Die Stimme des Zauberers klang rau und kraftlos.

„Nur einen Krug für die Gefangenen dreimal am Tag", antwortete Draco mechanisch.

„Mr Malfoy, bitte!"

Neville konnte sehen, dass der ehemalige Slytherin zitterte. Dann sah Draco sich hektisch um. „Aquamenti", sprach er und reichte den Krug an das Kind. „Für den kleinen Muggel."

„Danke", hauchte Mr Weasley. Ohne Antwort verschwand Draco Malfoy kurz darauf mit dem Krug. Sogleich wurde dass Licht wieder dämmrig, so dass Neville nur schwer etwas sehen konnte.

Den Versuch sich zu räuspern, brach Neville stöhnend ab. Sein Hals brannte mittlerweile wie Feuer. Alleine der Versuch, den Schluckreflex zu unterdrücken, verursachte unerträgliche stechende Schmerzen.

„Neville, wie geht es ihnen? Neville hören Sie mich", rief Mr Wealsey.

„Durst", hauchte Neville heißer.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Neville, doch ich kann ihnen nicht helfen. Doch sagen Sie, wie geht es meiner Familie? Was ist geschehen?"

So gerne hätte Neville ihm geantwortet, doch sein Versuch endete in einem kehligen Krächzen.

„Ruhen Sie sich erst etwas aus, ich überlege mir, wie ich ihnen Wasser bringen kann." Das Mädchen zupfte an seinem Arm. „Oh, darf ich vorstellen, dies ist Mia."

Neville lächelte das kleine Mädchen so freundlich an, wie es seine Situation zuließ.

„Mummy und Daddy sind auch hier, sie machen Heia!", sagte die Kleine und kuschelte sich näher an Mr Weasley.

Neville sah fragend zu dem rothaarigen Zauberer, er konnte ihn recht gut sehen, da er ihm am nächsten saß. Doch der schüttelte den Kopf. Man hatte die Eltern des kleinen Mädchens also getötet. Wut und Bitterkeit kamen in ihm auf. Wie er Voldemort und seine menschlichen Monster hasste!

Er beobachtete die kleine Mia, die mit Arthur Weasley kleine Spiele spielte. Der Vater von sieben Kindern hatte ein schier unerschöpfliches Repertoire an Unterhaltung für die Kleine. Als Neville seine Augenlieder schließen wollte, rieben die Lider schmerzhaft über seine Augäpfel. Die Dehydration hatte seine Tränenflüssigkeit beinahe zum Versiegen gebracht. Das Schlucken schmerzte, als wäre seine Kehle mit Reißnägeln gespickt. Ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen. Arthur Weasley sah zu ihm herüber und sein Blick war mitfühlend.

Die Tür schwang auf und Bellatrix kam herein. Sie baute sich mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht vor Neville auf.

„Nun,_Mr_ Longbottom, hat der Herr Oberversager mir etwas mitzuteilen?"

Neville wollte ihr an den Kopf werfen, dass sie eine Plage für die Menschheit war und dass er sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen würde, als ihr etwas zu sagen. Doch das Einzige was seine Lippen verließ war ein raues Krächzen.

„Durst, Mr Longbottom?", höhnte sie weiter. „Ich will nur wissen, wie ich zu dem Verräter und seinem Flittchen komme. Werden Sie es mir sagen?"

Wütend zog Neville eine Abscheu ausdrückende Grimasse. Bestimmt schüttelte er den Kopf. Die schwarzhaarige Hexe zuckte mit den Schultern, erhöhte die Temperatur um Neville und ging wieder.

Resigniert hing Neville in der unsäglichen Hitze des Wärmezaubers. Eine beiläufige Berührung ließ ihn hellwach werden. Die Hitze nahm etwas ab. Neville drehte den Kopf, da das Bewegen der Augen schmerzte, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Niemand war zu sehen … halluzinierte er?

„Ich bin es. Halten Sie still", zischte es an seinem Ohr.

Snape? Was machte der hier, wie kam er herein und vor allem weshalb?

Die Hitze verschwand ganz und sein Mund füllte sich mit Wasser. Gierig schluckte er und musste just husten.

„Geht es noch auffälliger? Sollten wir Handzettel verteilen, dass ich Sie hier heraushole?"

Seine Hände kamen frei und er berührte mit den Füßen den Boden. Doch seine Beine konnten seinen Körper nicht tragen. Er kippte einfach nach vorne. Der unsichtbare Snape stütze Neville und half ihm zu stehen. Ein warmes Gefühl der Verbundenheit durchflutete Neville, er konnte es kaum glauben, doch er mochte Snape irgendwie. Auch wenn er ihn manchmal unmöglich fand.

Mit einem Quietschen öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Draco Malfoy trat wieder ein. Den Wasserkrug unter seinem Umhang hervorziehend sah er auf. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und starrte Neville an, der sich scheinbar selbst befreit hatte und nun auf die Luft gestützt dastand. Nach dem ersten Schreck zog Draco seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler.

„Draco, lass den Unsinn!", bellte Snape und der junge Slytherin erschrak so heftig, dass er den Zauberstab fallen ließ.

Snape seufzte und nahm den Unsichtbarkeitszauber von sich. „Was ist denn mit _Ihnen_ geschehen, Draco?", fragte Snape sichtlich erschrocken.

Draco senkte unsicher den Blick und begann hektisch seine Finger ineinander zu reiben. Seine Atmung wurde heftiger und er schluckte hart. Dann begannen seine Schultern zu beben.

„Draco", sagte Snape leise und so sanft, wie Neville seine Stimme noch nie gehört hatte.

Draco antwortete nicht, doch er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und begann auf Snape einzuschlagen. Der Tränkemeister wehrte die halbherzigen Angriffe ab und packten dann den Jungen bei den Schulter. Dracos Gesicht war tränennass und er versuchte dem Griff zu entkommen.

„Was ist denn los? Beruhige dich!", sagte Snape nachdrucksvoller.

„Sie ist tot! Als Sie geflohen sind, Sir, haben sie Mum verhört. Man hat vermutet, dass meine Mutter Informationen über ihren Aufenthalt haben könnte, dass sie zu ihnen gegangen ist, um Sie zu bitten mich zu schützen …" Draco brach ab und sah Snape mit großen Augen an. „Sie ist tot!", stieß er dann hervor.

„Aber … aber Narzissa wusste doch nichts. Sie wusste nicht von Doro und auch nicht wohin wir geflohen waren. Warum hat man sie getötet?"

„Fragen Sie doch meine Tante." Wie ruhig Draco diese Worte hervor brachte ließ Neville eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken wandern. „Bella hat ihr nicht geglaubt … hat ihre eigene Schwester umgebracht!

Und nun werden sie auch mich töten", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Was?" Snape schien noch immer zu verarbeiten, was Draco gerade gesagt hatte.

„Wenn sie feststellt, dass Neville weg ist, wird sie mir die Schuld geben und mich töten. Hätte ich ihm doch nur kein Wasser bringen wollen."

„Du wolltest …", begann Neville doch Snape unterbrach ihn.

„Was ist mit Lucius? Wo ist dein Vater?"

„Er hat versucht, erst sie zu retten und dann mich. Wenn er nicht geflohen wäre …" Draco stockte.

„Dann kommst du eben mit", seufzte Snape und drehte sich zu Neville.

„Wenn wir Draco mitnehmen, dann können wir doch auch zumindest Mr Weasley und die Kleine mitnehmen", warf Neville ein.

Snape schnaubte: „Was glauben Sie, was das hier wird? Der Treck nach Westen? Haben Sie auch noch werdende Mütter und Säuglinge in Petto?"

„Wir werden sie nicht hier lassen und damit basta!", bestimmte Neville und funkelte den Tränkelehrer an.

„Dann eben so!", sagte Snape und als nächstes sah Neville den Fluchblitz eines Perfitikus Totalis auf sich zurasen.

Snape hatte ihn tatsächlich erstarren lassen. Er sah wie ein Gast im eigenen Körper dass er neben den beiden Slytherins herschwebte, wie sie durch ein hohes Kellerfenster, welches Draco lautlos zerspringen ließ, nachdem Snape den Sicherheitszauber davon genommen hatte, nach draußen kamen. Dann richtete Snape erneut den Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Ich werde nicht ohne Arthur und Mia gehen!", schrie Neville, sobald er aus der Starre erwacht war und die Situation überschaute. Er wusste, dass seine Stimme ein schrilles Kreischen war.

„Ruhig, verdammt nocheins! Ich hätte sie in der Starre lassen sollen, verdammter Gryffindor! Wir _können_ ihnen nicht helfen! Wir bringen uns selbst in Gefahr!"

„Das ist mir egal! Dann werde ich mit den Beiden sterben."

Snape schluckte und seufzte dann. Vorsichtig schlichen die drei Zauberer wieder zurück zu dem kleinen Kellerfenster, aus dem sie gekrochen waren. Neville kniete sich und streckte seinen Oberkörper durch die Öffnung.

„Arthur? Arthur!", zischte er und versuchte im Dämmerlicht die Gestalt Wealseys auszumachen. Schmutzige rote Haare und ein verschwitztes, doch glückliches Gesicht erschienen im Lichtschein des Mondes.

„Wieso seid ihr noch hier? Egal, hier, nehmt zuerst die Kleine."

Arthur stemmte das Kleinkind nach oben und Neville fasste beherzt zu. Vorsichtig zog er das Mädchen durch das zerbrochene Glas und kontrollierte, sobald sie neben ihm stand, ob sie sich nicht geschnitten hatte. Er drückte Severus Mia in die Arme, der das kleine Mädchen sofort an Draco weiterreichte. Neville beugte sich erneut in den Kellerraum. Die anderen Gefangenen sah er nur Schemenhaft am Boden kauern. Anscheinend hatten sie sich soweit aufgegeben, dass sie nicht einmal fliehen wollten. Neville fand die Vorstellung erschreckend, einfach sie alle hier lassen zu müssen. Seine Hand umfasste Arthurs Handgelenk und Neville zog so fest er konnte. Doch das Gewicht des hochgewachsenen Mannes erwies sich trotz dessen Abmagerung als noch beträchtlich. Gerade als die Hände des Rothaarigen das Fensterbrett erreichten und er sich festkrallte, flammten die Fackeln auf und verkündeten so nahenden Besuch.

Es erschienen Wurmschwanz und Rodolphos Lestrange um nach den Gefangenen zu ‚sehen'. Die beiden Todesser brauchten nicht lange, um die Lage zu überblicken.

„Verdammt, die wollen fliehen! Los, Pettigrew, raus mit dir und schnapp dir das Pack!", brüllte Rodolphos Lestrange und zielte auf Mr Weasley.

Ein gemeines und breites Grinsen zeigte sich auf den Zügen des Todessers. Dann rief er: „Avada kedavra!"

Neville sah wie in Zeitlupe den grünen Fluchblitz auf den Mann unter ihm zukommen. Er rief: „Nein, nein, nein, …", doch das Licht stoppte nicht und traf Mr Weasley in den Rücken. Neville klammerte sich an die Hand des Zauberers, doch er spürte, wie die Kraft aus der Hand in seiner wich, er sah wie die sanften blauen Augen traurig wurden und dann leblos durch ihn hindurch blickten. Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen, er weinte und versuchte den Leichnam hochzuziehen, er würde ihn nicht hier lassen, nicht bei diesen Monstern. Doch Snape packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn weg.

„Lassen sie ihn, Longbottom, er ist tot!"

„Nein, ich kann ihn nicht hier lassen, nicht bei denen!"

Doch der Zaubertränkemeister riss den jungen Zauberer mit sich und achtete nicht auf dessen Protest. Draco folgte und trug das kleine Muggelmädchen mit sich.

tbc


End file.
